No quiero estar sola
by AryAs
Summary: Asuka fue atakada por arael y queda sumisa en su tristeza, pero shinji no la dejara sola, mientras Rei cae en la confusión y la depresión la envuelve habrá alguien que le extienda su mano para levantarla? un simple SxA, y un extraño KxR
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es la primera ves q escribo y pues primero q nada decir lo q todos dicen "los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a gainax no ami asi q no me demanden"

**No quiero estar sola**

Cap 1 "**Para hacer un omelet hay que romper algunos huevos**" o tu propio corazón.

Asuka estaba sentada viendo como remolcaban su eva de nuevo a Nerv después del ataque del último ángel, que había entrado en lo más profundo de su mente y revivirle los momentos mas terribles de su pasado, ella solo observaba sintiendo toda la rabia de el no poder hacer nada para defenderse y también por el echo de que hasta que fuera demasiado tarde decidieran enviar a la muñeca en ves de a Shinji para su rescate.

A unos metros de ahí estaba Shinji observándola, caminando lentamente hacia su encuentro con la pelirroja.

-perdóname por no poder salir, no me dejaron ir… no me dejaron salir a ayudarte…

Ella no desvió la mirada, seguía enfocada en su eva aunque su mente se concentraba en todo lo que sentía, desesperación, angustia, soledad. Shinji no hallaba que hacer, como decirle que podía contar con él para lo que ella quisiera, que no estaba sola, y lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado.

-pero, estas bien, verdad? no te paso nada grave, estas ilesa.

-tal vez no físicamente… -dijo Asuka en un susurro que Shinji no pudo oír

Shinji se acercó más a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica para intentar consolarla, ella volteó levemente.

-vamos, vamos a casa

Ella no se movió

-Shinji… yo…

-que pasa?, vamos dímelo

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna sentía como la garganta se le cerraba y como sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas, levemente empezó a sollozar. Volteó su mirada hacia el chico que estaba sentado a su lado y simple y sencillamente se lanzó abrazándolo y soltando su llanto.

Shinji sorprendido de este comportamiento no hizo nada más que corresponderle el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello y diciéndole:

-no te preocupes, yo estoy contigo, no te dejare.

Shinji sentía como las lágrimas de la chica caían por su hombro, y como sollozaba sin parar. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se percató de que Asuka se había quedado dormida con su cabeza recostada en su hombro y ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-te vez tan hermosa cuando duermes.-susurro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

***

Misato llegó en su carro a la escena, viéndolos allí, frenó en seco y bajó corriendo del automóvil.

-Shinji, se encuentra bien Asuka!?

-si, solo necesita un largo descanso… -le decía esto mientras cargaba a la chica aun dormida.

-ven, tráela al auto

Misato abrió la puerta trasera del vehiculo y Shinji se introdujo con todo y la chica, él no quería dejarla aun.

-hee… estas seguro de querer irte halla atrás con ella.

-si, por que?

-no nada, solo decía –sonriendo un poco

Misato también subió y se dirigieron al geofrente para llevar a Asuka a sus hospitales privados.

Shinji estaba en el asiento de atrás con Asuka recostada sobre sus piernas, Misato iba a toda velocidad

-y… que le pasó?… se desmayó acaso?

-pues, párese dormida, crees que le haya pasado algo grabe?

-el ataque de ese ángel fue extraño, además de que Ritsuko dijo algo sobre lecturas extrañas en el pensamiento de Asuka cuando el rayo de luz tuvo contacto con ella…

Cuando llegaron a los hospitales privados, dejaron que los médicos se hicieran cargo de ella, la llevaron a un cuarto y le hicieron varias pruebas, y después de varias horas les mostraron los resultados.

-y, que le pasó exactamente doctor?-dijo Misato

-físicamente no tiene ninguna lesión, pero pudimos apreciar un comportamiento muy elevado en sus ondas cerebrales.

-y, se quedara aquí por mucho tiempo?, necesitan hacerles otras pruebas?

-no, ella ya esta de alta, al contrario es muy recomendable que se la lleve ya, pero aun esta dormida y permanecerá así por un día mas supongo.

-bueno, como usted diga.

***

Asuka flotaba en sus sueños viendo las escenas que por tanto tiempo había intentado bloquear en su mente, se veía así misma en el cementerio viendo el entierro de su madre, también observando a su madre colgada junto a una muñeca y así misma entrando a la habitación topándose con la escena. Recordando como le decían "es bueno llorar por tus padres" y ella respondiendo "no, no llorare, debo de ser fuerte". Varias escenas más pasaron frente a sus ojos hasta que una luz la hizo despertar.

Estaba en su habitación e incluso tenia puesta su pijama, se enderezó hasta quedar sentada, volteó a su alrededor y se preguntaba "¿como llegue aquí?", en ese momento oyó un ligero golpeteo en su puerta, muy leve pero ahí estaba. Se entre abrió la puerta y la voz de Shinji entró por la rendija

-Asuka, sigues dormida? –decía en un susurro.

Abrió mas la puerta para poder ver adentro de la habitación, y ahí la vio, sentada en su cama regresándole la mirada.

-ho! Asuka ya despertaste, los médicos dijeron que dormirías por un par de horas mas-sonrió, mientras entraba y se dirigía hacia ella

-quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?

Asuka negó con la cabeza

-Shinji…, ven… siéntate

Shinji se sentó a su lado y miró fijamente los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

-qué pasa?, no te sientes muy bien?

-me abrazarías?...

Shinji miró confundido a la pelirroja, ¿como es posible que ella le preguntara eso?, ella nunca se había comportado de esa forma, pero unas lágrimas que corrieron por las mejillas de la chica le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, he instintivamente la abrazó.

-que pasa te sientes mal?

-si… -le dijo entre sollozos -Shinji… perdóname… perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho, por favor perdóname.- hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-… Asuka, yo no te guardo ningún rencor…, no necesitas pedirme perdón, por que yo sé que no lo haces a propósito, lo haces para protegerte y sentirte fuerte y lo eres… eres la chica mas fuerte que conozco, incluso eres mas fuerte que yo.

Shinji acarició tiernamente el cabello de la pelirroja que seguía llorando en su hombro, luego ligeramente pasó su mano del cabello a la mejilla de esta, levantó lentamente la cara de la chica, observó fijamente lo profundo de sus ojos azules aun llenos de lagrimas.

-Shinji…

Él no dejaba de mirarla y lentamente fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ella y él, hasta que el espacio se consumió por completo en un beso ligero pero lleno de esos sentimientos que había guardado. Asuka cerró los ojos instantáneamente cuando la beso, sentía el calor, el amor y cariño transmitirse en ese profundo acto, empezó a sentirse ligera, una pequeña carga se le había quitado de enzima, el hecho de tener a alguien a su lado, ese alguien especial que no la dejaría sola en sus momentos de debilidad. Lentamente se fueron separando, Shinji apoyó ligeramente su frente con la de ella, aun sin soltarla.

-Asuka, te he amado desde siempre sabes… me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi…, tal vez tu temperamento me alejó un poco de ti, pero al poco tiempo te fui conociendo mejor, siempre intentando ser fuerte y no necesitar de nadie, pero también me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que eras, de lo tierna que podías llegar hacer sin que tu misma te dieras cuenta, todo lo que sé de ti me lo has demostrado en todos los momentos en que hemos estado juntos por situaciones del destino –rió ligeramente

-Shinji… gracias… tu siempre has sido tan atento conmigo, por cada desaire que te llegue a hacer, tu no te enojabas, ni reaccionabas mal conmigo, yo también te amo, desde hace mucho…- ella apretó el abrazo un poco, y luego soltó un bostezo.

-tienes sueño todavía? –separándose de ella, pero tomándola por los hombros.

-si, un poco… - ella tomó sus manos y se fue recostando en su cama guiando al chico a acostarse junto a ella, luego se acomodo entre los brazos del chico y ambos cerraron sus ojos quedándose dormidos al poco tiempo…

***

bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo espero comenten y q no me maten jajjaja

nos leemos luego y lestraire mas si es q se lo merecen xD no secrean jajajaja


	2. donde menos se piensa, salta la liebre

bueno a qui les dejo el segundo capitulo

esta algo corto pero muy bueno, espero sus respuestas

Cap 2 "**Donde menos se piensa, salta la liebre**" u otras cosas

El sol entró por la ventana de la habitación, entre las sabanas se podía distinguir a una cabellera castaña y unos que otros mechones rojos sobresaliendo. Shinji despertó y lo primero que vio fue a la chica aun entre sus brazos profundamente dormida, él no la soltó y simplemente se quedó observándola, no tardó mucho en que la chica despertara también, ella alzó la mirada topándose con la de él, ella le dedico una sonrisa, luego se levantó un poco para colocarse sobre él, fijó su mirada en la suya perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-pareces una niña mimada – dijo Shinji riendo un poco

Ella paso sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico y acercando sus labios al oído del joven susurro.

-tengo hambre Shinji- y comenzó a reír

Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama jalando al chico para que hiciera lo mismo.

-tan temprano y ya me quieres poner a cocinar?- preguntó

-no he comido desde ayer y además no es tan temprano- dijo esto mientras señalaba su pequeño reloj de mesa que marcaba las 11:30- sino te apuras Misato se pondrá de malas… ya sabes como es de insoportable cuando se pone cruda por solo tener cerveza en el estomago.

-tienes razón, mejor me apuro

Shinji se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, se podía oír que alguien ya estaba ahí además por el extraño olor que se esparció en la habitación cuando apenas se abrió la puerta.

-Misato, que estas haciendo!?- gritó Shinji mientras apagaba la estufa por que la cacerola parecía apunto de estallar

-pues no es obvio, estoy haciendo mi desayuno- le respondió

-y, por que no me despertaste o algo?

-en primer lugar jovencito, dónde estabas?

-estar de donde? , dormido supongo- respondió algo confundido

-como que donde, te busque en tu habitación y no estabas, cheque en la de Asuka y obvio que tampoco estabas, donde andabas!?

-"increíble que no se diera cuenta que estaba con Asuka".-Bueno que importa, que se supone que cocinabas?-intentando cambiar de tema, y sorprendiéndose de que ella moridera el anzuelo sin dudarlo

-hem… curry

Shinji miró estupefacto la cacerola que aun borboteaba un poco –"eso no puede ser curry, nunca lo seria!!!!"

-bueno, bueno, bueno mejor deja que yo me encargue del desayuno- le dijo mientras se ponía el mandil e intentaba deshacerse del supuesto "curry"

En eso Asuka entró en la cocina y observó la extraña escena, Shinji con una cacerola que parecía que tenía lodo dentro emitiendo un poco de humo. Con la cara algo extrañada se sentó en la mesa recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¡pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo Misato al ver a Asuka- al parecer ya te sientes mejor, hubieras visto como andábamos ayer después del susto que nos metiste, te sientes mejor?, quieres algo de curry?- señalando a sus espaldas a Shinji el cual negaba con la cabeza con una cara de terror.

-he… mejor paso- respondió la chica

Shinji se deshizo del curry y preparo huevos con jamón sirviéndole a cada uno su ración correspondiente.

-ay Asuka, nos preocupaste mucho, bueno mas a Shinji, él no se quería despegar de ti desde que los hallé, verdad que si – dándole un codazo en las costillas al susodicho haciéndolo sonrojar

Shinji solo rió un poco

Todos terminaron de comer, Asuka volvió a su habitación diciendo que todavía estaba algo cansada y Misato salió para arreglar unos asuntos de Nerv, Shinji lavó los platos y se dispuso a buscar a la pelirroja.

La halló sentada en la cama, como esperando su llegada, Shinji la vio desde la puerta y ella le regresó la mirada, se encaminó hacía ella y se sentó a su lado, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y solo notó como ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y luego desviaba la mirada.

-algo te preocupa?

-bésame… - fue todo lo que salio de su boca

Shinji se sobresaltó un poco por la forma tan directa en la que ella había dicho esas palabras

-perdón, que dijiste?… no te oí bien

-bésame – repitió, girando sobre ella misma sentándose en sus piernas y pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico.

Ella tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, Shinji se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio importancia y le correspondió el beso y abrazándola también, ella se fue apoyando sobre él hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en la cama sin despegarse de él hasta que le hizo falta respirar. Recostada sobre él, su mirada se fijó sobre la de él viendo su reflejo en sus ojos.

-Shinji, tu no me dejaras verdad?

-claro que no, yo estaré contigo siempre.

-de verdad?...

-si…- regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella se recostó en su pecho oyendo su respiración hasta que se quedó dormida, Shinji notó eso y despegándola de si, la arropó y la dejó dormir. Salió de la habitación y se ducho para luego cambiarse la ropa

Y estando sin que hacer le entró la necesidad de practicar su chelo, realmente era extraño para él hacer ese tipo de cosas ya que solo tomaba a ese amigo cuando algo cambiaba o necesitaba de ese instrumento y sin pensarlo dos beses fue a su habitación lo tomó y se dirigió a la terraza a tocar algunas piezas lentas para así no despertar a Asuka, él no tuvo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí hasta que el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

"quien podrá ser?" se preguntaba dejando su chelo a un lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, pero primero checando que Asuka continuara dormida, y sí, continuaba hundida en su almohada y gruñendo un poco, Shinji continuo su ida hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Del otro lado una mirada escarlata lo observó cuando la puerta se abrió

-Rei?

***

bueno como les dije esta corto xD pero esta genial

bueno me boy se cuidan, me responden y shao


	3. “La manera de dar, vale más que lo que s

Cap 3 "**La manera de dar, vale más que lo que se da.**" Como la confianza

Rei se encontraba parada frente a él con su clásica cara que no expresa nada

-hola, que haces aquí?

Ella lo observó como esperando algo hasta que dijo

-puedo pasar?

-claro por supuesto-se apartó y la dejó pasar

-como se encuentra la segunda?

-bien, esta dormida ahora mismo

-me dijeron que pasara por ella para llevarla a Nerv, párese que la doctora Akagi quiere hacerle unos exámenes… podrías despertarla y llevarla conmigo?

Shinji la miró confuso, lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirse a la habitación de Asuka, entre abrió la puerta para asomarse y efectivamente ella seguía dormida

-no creo que sea el momento, ella esta dormida…

-despiértala…

Shinji la miró confuso pero finalmente dijo:

-veré que puedo hacer, espérame aquí quieres

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él y se sentó en la cama cuidadosamente para evitar despertarla bruscamente, se recostó a su lado y empezó a susurrarle en el oído llamándola por su nombre diciéndole que era tiempo para despertar, ella al principio no reaccionó pero después de unos segundos ella empezó a soltar risitas por las cosquillas que le daba el sentir el aliento de Shinji rozar por su oído hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta sobre si misma, abrazó al chico y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-buenos días… otra ves… -le dijo dándole besos entre cortados

Shinji solo respondía a sus caricias, haciendo que automáticamente se le olvidara por que estaba allí, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la puerta los bajara de su nube anunciándoles que alguien estaba tocando la puerta y finalmente al no obtener respuesta la puerta se abrió y Rei los encontró a ambos recostados con una Asuka muy cómoda entre los brazos del castaño.

-ya despertó, podemos irnos? –preguntó una Rei con la cara de siempre

Asuka se enderezo rápidamente viendo a Rei con una cara anonadada, "que diablos hace la niña modelo aquí?!" se preguntó mentalmente, y esta escena hizo recordar a Shinji el porque de todo esto, dándose un golpe en la frente y luego enderezándose también abrazando a la pelirroja por detrás para que no hiciera nada estruendoso.

-que hace ella aquí? – dijo muy seriamente girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la de su chico

-bueno es que Rei… veras…

-necesito que me acompañes a Nerv… la doctora Akagi quiere ver como te encuentras…

Asuka arrugó la frente, se volteó hacía Shinji lo abrazó y finalmente dijo

-solo si el viene conmigo…

-yo no puedo impedir nada, no tengo esas responsabilidades solo me pidieron llevarte

-esta bien- se levanta con las manos en las caderas- sal para que pueda cambiarme… y cierra la puerta

Rei hizo lo que dijo, Asuka empieza a quitarse la blusita que usaba como pijama, mientras que Shinji da un salto poniéndose de pie con un rubor en sus mejillas

-mejor espera a que salga… -dijo nerviosamente

-por que? –preguntó ella inocentemente terminando de quitarse la blusa, quedando con su short y su sostén

-como que por que, estas a punto de quitarte la ropa frente a mi –viendo hacia otro lado

-y?... eso te molesta?

-no, digo, es que tu, yo hee… ya sabes eso y hee… me, me entiendes??- dijo sumamente nervioso

Asuka se acercó a él y lo abrazó una ves mas, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Shinji se puso de un rojo que pudo competir a la par del cabello de la chica que tenia sobre él y finalmente cedió respondiéndole el abrazo sintiendo la espalda desnuda de la chica mientras finalmente ella dijo

-yo confió en ti… quiero que estés por siempre junto a mi, es por eso que no temo mostrarte mi ser, ya que solo quiero que tu veas mi cuerpo, mi alma, a mi en todos sus sentidos, que solo tengas ojos para mi

Shinji al oír estas palabras solo se le pudo enternecer el corazón, apretó un poco mas el abrazo, Asuka beso su cuello y luego pasó a sus labios en un beso ligero y tierno, permanecieron así por un minuto hasta que la falta de aire los obligara a separarse de mala gana, y el chico con una sonrisa le dijo

-entonces crees que puedo ayudarte a vestirte?

La chica simplemente sonrió.

Después de unos minutos finalmente la puerta de la habitación de la chica se abrió, Asuka llevaba su ya conocido vestido amarillo que hace resaltar su cabello

-muy bien niña modelo ya estoy lista

Rei estaba en cuclillas junto a pen-pen, notó a la pelirroja, se enderezó y se dirigió a la puerta de salida con ambos atrás.

Después de 20 minutos de caminar, por fin ya se encontraban en los cuarteles generales de Nerv

***

-al fin llegan –dijo una seria Ritsuko- los esperaba desde hace media hora, Shinji, que haces aquí?

-bueno vera yo…

-quería acompañarme para saber como me encontraba después de la prueba- interrumpió Asuka

-bueno que mas da, acompáñame te sacare una muestra de sangre

Ritsuko entró en una habitación detrás de ella seguida de Asuka dejando solos a Shinji y a Rei en una especie de sala de espera. Mientras tanto Asuka había tomado asiento en el consultorio en lo que Ritsuko preparaba una jeringa.

-y, como te has sentido?, algún mareo, malestar, algo?

-no, solo he sentido cansancio y pues duermo…

-mmm… bueno pon tu brazo

Ella alargó el brazo y Ritsuko insertó la jeringa y procedió a sacar una pequeña muestra de sangre

-muy bien, ahora ve y cámbiate, quiero hacerte una prueba de sincronización

Asuka salió del consultorio, Shinji inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella,

-que te dijo?

-aun nada, ahora quiere hacerme una prueba de sincronización, acompáñame a los vestidores- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano- y donde esta la muñeca?

-ella ya se fue dijo que ya no tenia nada mas que hacer aquí

-bueno halla ella

Asuka paso el brazo del chico sobre sus hombro y ella se recargó en el hombro del ya mencionado y empezaron a caminar hacía los vestidores, cuando por fin llegaron Asuka le dijo que la esperara afuera que no tardaría. Shinji estaba parado afuera de los vestidores de las chicas si alguien pasara por allí podría pensar que esta intentando algo pero en su cara se veía una serenidad y una pequeña expresión de felicidad que cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido no lo reconocería. Él estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde ayer y parte de la mañana, se veía feliz, pero algo se le pasó por la mente, que hubiera pasado si el ángel no le hubiera echo eso a Asuka, acaso ella hubiera seguido ocultando esos sentimientos, que hubiera echo él?, Seguiría acaso como siempre viendo su techo y pensando en ella y lo que sentía? En ese momento Asuka salió con su plug suit, lo abrazó por la espalda pero luego notó la seriedad del chico

-que sucede Shinji?

-Asuka, si esto no hubiera pasado, ósea, el ataque del ángel, que hubiera pasado con nosotros?, Tu hubieras seguido como siempre… y yo seguiría pensando en ti y tu seguirías insultándome y…

-yo te amo desde hace mucho-le interrumpió- si el ángel no me hubiera echo esto, solo necesitaría que tu hubieras puesto mas de tu parte y que fueras honesto conmigo hasta que me hicieras entrar en razón ya que yo intentaría sentirme superior, pero eso no importa ya mas, incluso agradezco al ángel por hacerme esto ya que hizo que fuéramos mas sinceros con nosotros mismos y ahora estamos juntos

Shinji se giro, le correspondió el abrazo y la besó, las lagrimas del chico corrían por sus mejillas, Asuka lo abrazó fuerte, ella apasionó el beso, Shinji muy apenas podía mantenerle el ritmo hasta que después de un rato el beso se rompió

-vamos Shinji, eres un hombre, necesito que seas fuerte para que puedas cuidar de mi y de nuestros hijos!!-diciéndolo en un tono triunfal

Este último comentario hizo sonrojar a Shinji como un tomate pero a la ves ella tenia razón, Shinji ahora tenia a Asuka a su lado y sabia que ella confiaba en él y que él debía de protegerla aunque ella era bien capaz de hacerlo sola, pero junto a él ahora eran mas fuertes, por ultimo se le vinieron las ultimas palabras "… y de nuestros hijos!!" , "hijos…, formar una familia con Asuka, eso seria hermoso".

Finalmente Asuka lo tomó del brazo

-Shinji… tengo unas pruebas que hacer, muévete de una ves!!!- esto ultimo lo hizo por fin salir de sus pensamientos

-si, si ya hay que irnos- le dio una sonrisa a la pelirroja

Shinji se tuvo que separar de ella cuando llegaron al puente, ella continúo hasta el entry plug y él se fue a donde estaba Ritsuko y allí también se topó con Misato

-hola Shinji al parecer te has apegado mucho a Asuka, no es así? – dándole codazos amistosos al chico en las costillas

-he, hola Misato…

-vamos se nota que se están llevando mejor

-Misato ya déjalo… tenemos que empezar la prueba-le dijo Ritsuko- estas lista Asuka?

-si –se escuchó la voz de la chica desde una pantalla

-muy bien, Maya comienza con la prueba

-si –afirmó la chica de cabello castaño

Asuka estaba ya sentada con LCL a su alrededor y empezó a concentrarse, mas que nada se sentía relajada con todo lo que había pasado y sabiendo que Shinji la estaría esperando para cuando la prueba terminara.

Ritsuko observaba la grafica que estaba en la pantalla de Maya y finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos la prueba terminó.

-buen trabajo Asuka puedes salir, ya hemos terminado

-si –respondió ella

Shinji inmediatamente salió de allí en dirección al puente para estar con Asuka, mientras tanto Ritsuko seguía observando la grafica

-estos datos son correctos?-preguntó

-si superior, todo trabaja correctamente

-pasa algo Ritsuko?-dijo Misato

-ven y míralo por ti misma

Misato se acercó y observó la grafica

-pues subió unos puntos desde la ultima prueba, que hay de raro en eso?

-que hay de raro? , Todo!

Misato la vio con cara extrañada, aun no comprendía que era lo que estaba mal

-un ángel la atacó mentalmente, tu misma la viste ayer como gritaba, es ilógico que después de eso en ves de que sus puntos cayeran estos hallan subido

-ha –dijo a un sin comprenderlo

Ritsuko solo optó por poner su mano en su frente, como es que ella no notara lo extraño que era eso

-solo vigila a esos dos y avísame si notas algún comportamiento extraño en Asuka

-OK- dijo una Misato con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras salía de allí

-por que tengo que trabajar con alguien como ella…?

***

bueno mis queridos lectores aqui les dejo el tercero jo jo jo

y aora respuestas asus reviews

**loco77**: ya esta la tercera parte, y el proximo miercoles subire otro

**GABRIEL: **que bueno q te gustara! y sobre lo de Rei, talves no era lo que esperabas, pero todo tiene un porque! y eso vendra en el siguiente xD

**XxxFramboisexxX: **no te preocupes Rei no ara nada grave, a un!!!!!!!!!, obvio q pondre mas SxA cada ves q tenga oportunidad por q crees q escribo este fic? amo esta pareja y las esenas "melosas romanticas y lindas" tam bien me encantan y mas si son d estos dos xD jo jo jo y tambien me emociono cuando escribo esas esenas xD

bueno asta ai xD espero q lesguste y dejen mas reviews


	4. la soledad

Cap 4 "**En la soledad nadie escapa de los recuerdos**." Pero puede hallar algo.

En alguna parte de Tokio-3 un chico de lentes y castaños cabellos caminaba por la banqueta llevando unos paquetes que probablemente era comida, él resaltaba en esa vacía avenida donde solo se veían pasar algunos automóviles, ya era algo tarde, una luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor haciendo que los ojos del chico se perdieran en sus tintineantes lentes, el chico caminaba con calma, su mente estaba ocupada en sus asuntos ya que llevaba tiempo viviendo solo por que su padre había salido de viaje por motivos del trabajo y ahora este tenia que arreglárselas solo, por lo cual los labores de la casa se le llegaban a olvidar y he ahí el porque de la hora en la que regresaba a casa. El joven dio vuelta en otra avenida y el resplandor de las luces altas de un automóvil que se acercaba a gran velocidad lo segó un poco, pero antes de que intentara interponer su mano entre la luz y él, pudo divisar que alguien, no muy lejos de él, se había atravesado y detenido en medio de la calle observando a aquel auto que se dirigía directamente hacía él, el chico no tuvo idea de que fue lo que había hecho ya que en cuestión de segundos él ya estaba tirado y junto a él yacía una chica de cabellos azules.

-Ayanami? –preguntó el confundido Kensuke – estas bien?, que hacías en medio de la calle?

La chica no se movía, él se acercó un poco a ella y empezó a moverla esperando a que ella reaccionara, pero ella nunca se movió, el chico no sabía que hacer, la chica que menos conocía y aparte la mas extraña, estaba inconsciente junto a él y no tenia idea de que diablos hacer, así que optó por buscar su celular, pero cuando dio con él, cual fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia batería,"diablos!", luego pensó buscar el de la chica, haber si así por lo menos podía contactar a alguien, pero reflexionó un momento en lo que hacia "voy a trasculcar a una chica!!!, si alguien me ve pareceré un pervertido", así que dejó a un lado la idea de usar su celular.

-"pero que hago ahora!!!... no puedo dejarla aquí"- el joven volteó la mirada a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, así que solo hubo una respuesta para él

-tendré que llevarte a mi casa…-dijo en un susurro

El chico primero buscó la bolsa que llevaba anteriormente con su comida y, sip, estaba tirada no muy lejos de él y al parecer se veía bien, la tomó y la abrió para ver si su contenido seguía intacto pero… la botella de jugo que llevaba estaba rota y había mojado lo demás aparte de que el cartón de leche estaba aplastado haciendo que todo lo demás quedara inservible.

-bueno, al menos aun me queda algo de comida para mañana-volvió a susurrar

Finalmente el joven Aida volvió hacia donde estaba Rei y la cargó como pudo. Cuando por fin pudo acomodarla bien en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que la chica era ligera como una pluma, "esto lo hará mas fácil" y por fin retomó su camino hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta de lo que el futuro le depararía por el puro echo de haber estado en ese lugar en esa noche.

Después de unos minutos Kensuke por fin había llegado a su casa, depositó a la chica en su alcoba, una ves mas intentó despertarla pero otra vez seguía sin responder, Aida revisó su cabeza buscando cualquier herida entre esos cabellos azules pero no halló nada que no fueran rasguños, la observó por un par de minutos y vio que los brazos de la chica estaban algo heridos, "nada grave, pero si no los atiendo se infectaran", así que sacó su estuche de primeros auxilios, que era un pequeño botiquín al puro estilo de los que usan los soldados, lavó las heridas con agua oxigenada y luego les ponía curitas o algunas vendas dependiendo de lo profundo que se viera la herida; cuando finalizó con ella atendió sus pocos rasguños; acabando con sus labores de curación volvió a la idea de intentar comunicarse con alguien, recordó que su teléfono estaba cortado y solo podía recibir llamadas, pero por su mente pasó de nuevo la idea de que ella debería de tener un celular, se acercó un poco a la chica e introdujo su mano en una pequeña bolsa que tenia y efectivamente allí estaba el aparato, lo sacó y, hooo sorpresa! estaba con la pantalla estrellada y los botones todos sumidos y algunos otros ya se habían zafado, pero aun con esperanzas y lagrimas en sus ojos intentó prenderlo.

-haaaaaaaa!!- el chico tiro el aparato ya que este le había dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica y finalmente empezó a soltar un poco de humo

-por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi- dijo tristemente

Volteó hacia la chica, él ya no podía hacer nada mas que dejarla reposar, la acomodó mejor en la cama y la tapó un poco, finalmente tomó unas sabanas de entre sus cajones y una pequeña almohada, apagó la luz y antes de salir por la puerta dirigió una corta mirada hacia la chica que reposaba en su cama, se le relajó el semblante y finalmente salió de la habitación en rumbo de la sala para prepararse para irse adormir.

El joven prendió la TV un momento para ver si había algo interesante para despejar su mente ya que el echo de haberse topado con Ayanami en esas circunstancias no lo dejaba muy tranquilo, "por qué se atravesó?" pensó, "creo que lo mejor será buscar a Ikari y decirle lo que pasó, talvez sepa algo". Los ojos se le empezaban a entre cerrar por el sueño que poco a poco iba ganándole la batalla, apagó la tele ya que no encontró lo que buscaba, se resignó y se acostó en el sofá mirando hacia el techo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Rei se movía algo inquieta, se estaba recuperando del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza que ahora la estaba perturbando en sus sueños.

*** Flash back ***

Rei se encontraba adentro de un elevador de unos edificios en los suburbios de Tokio-3 le habían indicado buscar a la segunda niña para saber de su situación, pero lo que mas le interesaba a la peliazul era el ver a cierto chico castaño con el que no había podido mantener una buena charla desde hace mucho y esperaba que esa oportunidad le pudiera servir. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la ya mencionada emprendió su camino al departamento de la Mayor Katsuragi, y al encontrarse frente a este tocó el timbre. Solo tardó un par de minutos para que el castaño abriera la puerta y la mirara con un poco de asombro.

-Rei?

Ella simplemente lo observó, no sabía como empezar, este chico tenia ese impacto en ella que la ponía algo nerviosa, aunque esta sabía disimularlo con una innata facilidad.

-hola, que haces aquí?

Ella continuaba mirándolo hasta que dijo

-puedo pasar?

-claro, por su puesto

Ella entró, la amabilidad del chico la confortaba un poco

-cómo se encuentra la segunda?

-bien, ella esta dormida ahora mismo

-me dijeron que pasara por ella para llevarla a Nerv, parece que la doctora Akagi quiere hacerle unos exámenes… podrías despertarla y llevarla conmigo?

El chico se dirigió a una puerta cercana a él, la entre abrió, miró adentro.

-no creo que sea el momento, ella esta dormida…

-despiértala…

-veré que puedo hacer, espérame aquí, quieres?

El chico entró a la habitación dejándola a ella aun en el pasillo, empezó a caminar un poco por el pasillo, notó algo en él que no le había visto antes, parecía que le daba demasiada importancia a que la pelirroja durmiera bien. No llevaba ni 3 minutos cuando Rei se impacientó, por qué se tardaría?, finalmente se volteó hacia la puerta, tocó dos veces pero sin esperar respuesta entró en la habitación. Lo que vio no le gustó para nada, enfrente de ella estaban en una cama Shinji y Asuka besándose. Separándose de golpe por la intromisión de ella, la cual físicamente parecía la misma, pero ella sintió algo, un sentimiento que no había sentido antes pero que era muy desagradable e incluso llegó a pensar que algo en ella se estaba contrayendo, solo fue capaz de abrir la boca para que las siguientes palabras se formaran

-ya despertó, podemos irnos? –preguntó con un tono algo frío

-que hace ella aquí?- preguntó de golpe la pelirroja al chico

Rei solo observaba como Shinji intentaba explicarle, pero sin darle importancia ella continúo

-necesito que me acompañes a Nerv… la doctora Akagi quiere ver como te encuentras…

La pelirroja se giró y abrazó al castaño

-solo si él viene conmigo…

-yo no puedo impedir nada, no tengo esas responsabilidades, solo me pidieron llevarte

-esta bien, sal para que pueda cambiarme… y cierra la puerta

Rei salio y justo en el momento en que cerró la puerta ella cayó de rodillas; el sentimiento que acababa de experimentar la perturbaba de una manera cruel, sentía como si Shinji la hubiera traicionado, cerca de ella un pingüino la observaba atentamente, la chica parecía al borde de un llanto interno ya que paresia simplemente como si se hubiera arrodillado pero en su mirada se veía tristeza, ella vio a Pen-Pen, se le acercó y lo acarició un poco; lo miraba esperando como si el pingüino le pudiera responder por qué se sentía así…

***

El recuerdo se difumino un poco, ahora ella se encontraba saliendo de Nerv, seguía confusa en sus pensamientos, cada ves que intentaba recordar algo con Shinji sentía un pesar en su pecho, se sentía insegura, triste, decaída, sus pensamientos solo giraban en la imagen de Shinji con la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un pequeño parque en la que ella había terminado en una banquita, frente a sus ojos pasaban sus recuerdos en los que había compartido un momento con el castaño, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, el mejor momento que compartió con él pasó atravesando su mente, ella adentro del entri plug siendo buscada por él, luego cómo le pedía que no le volviera a decir "adiós" de una forma tan fría que era triste…

Ella continuó su camino en la oscuridad de la noche, no sabía con exactitud cuantas horas gastó en esa banca pensando, pero ahora ella sabía que no tenia nada, que una ves más solo vivía para combatir a los ángeles, que era "reemplazable", sus pasos la llevaban junto a una avenida, escuchó con gran claridad como un auto a gran velocidad se acercaba detrás de ella, el motor rugía como una fiera apunto de abatir a su victima, su cabeza giró, lo vio, ya no estaba tan lejos, dio solo un par de pasos adentro de la calle y se encontraba ya en el camino de aquella fiera, veía como los faros de aquel automóvil se acercaba más lastimándole la vista, cerró sus ojos, varias lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, solo una palabra estaba ya en su mente

"reemplazable"

Entre abrió los ojos, el auto estaba ya a unos metros, los volvió a cerrar de golpe esperando el impacto… un impacto que no llegó… no de frente… sino de su costado, no muy fuerte… pero lo suficiente para alzarla en el aire y sentir el viento, el silencio… todo eso pasando entre sus cabellos…

*** Fin del flash back ***

Un sol furioso entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación dándole de golpe en la cara, junto a una brisa amigable que jugueteaba con algunos de los mechones de cabello de la chica, atravesó su mano entre los rayos para proteger sus ojos.

- "dónde estoy?"- se preguntaba aun acostada en la cama- "como llegué aquí?"

-al fin despiertas, me tenias preocupado…

Una voz llegó de su costado, ella sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes, pero dónde? para responderse aquella pregunta giró su cabeza aun en la almohada para toparse con una mirada risueña escondida detrás de unos lentes y una amplia sonrisa.

-Aida?

-dormiste bien? pensé que jamás despertarías

-cómo llegué aquí?

-pues digamos que evité que el mundo perdiera a una de sus grandes y extraordinarias creaciones

Riéndose un poco de lo que acababa de decir ya que según él esa frase la iba a guardar para alguien especial, haciéndolo pensar un poco de la forma tan espontánea en la que lo dijo, luego fijó su mirada en ella y alcanzó a percatarse de que un rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas, lo que hizo sonrojar lo también un poco

-gracias…

***

muy bien otro capitulo q considero corto (mas q nada es un flash back) y bueno espero q lesguste y em dejen mas reviews por q siento q nadie lo lee -.-

respondiendo a los unicos dos

loco77: aqui esta el cap xD

klasnic: es un onor para mi q me hallas dejado el review! y si las razones de asuka y sus sentimientos hacia shinji no fue un problema cuando me di cuenta lla avia acabado ese capitulo xD y si las situaciones melosas y romanticas de esta pareja son geniales ^^

bueno me despido -.- y espero q mas gente leea esto


	5. cada experiencia lleva su leccion

aqui el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, espero q no los aya echo esperar mucho xD (ya saven todo a su tiempo)

y empezemos!!

Cap 5 "**Cada experiencia lleva en sí misma su lección**" y de más oportunidades

Tanto la chica como el joven de lentes estaban sentados en la mesa, la chica simplemente observando un poco a su alrededor y el otro pensando en que hacer con ella, aparte de que el hambre lo mataba, ya que sólo le quedaba algo de pan, Kensuke le había comentado los hechos de anoche, cosa que a la chica le incomodaba y simplemente lo ignoraba o no le respondía.

-bueno, em, quieres algo de pan tostado???-preguntó Kensuke, viendo a la chica que estaba mirando seriamente el librero junto al televisor del joven

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y finalmente le dirigió la palabra

-puedo leer un poco –señalando el librero

-claro, por qué no? Divierte

La chica se encaminó al librero, siguiendo con el dedo los títulos que venían escritos en los libros, mientras que el castaño abría su refrigerador buscando algo de mantequilla

-diablos, olvidé que no tengo nada de comida- maldijo por lo bajo- hee Ayanami? Saldré un poco, ahora vuelvo

La chica se encontraba ya en un sillón leyendo, alzo un poco la mirada y le asintió para luego regresar al libro. El joven se hallaba ya en la calle pensando en el desayuno, pero cuando llegó a la tiendo esta estaba cerrada

-por qué!!!!???, maldito domingo!!! Ahora tendré que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad!

El chico entristecido continúo caminando por las calles vacías de aquella mañana, últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal, el chico se estaba deprimiendo algo por su suerte y aparte no tenia mucho dinero y todavía faltaba para que su padre le mandara más, y luego estaba la situación de la chica que se encontraba ahora en su casa, ese pensamiento le hizo notar donde se encontraba.

-la casa de Ikari?, si subo a su departamento podría pedirle ayuda respecto a lo de Ayanami- se dijo asimismo

***

El sol iluminaba la habitación del joven Ikari, en la cual Shinji y Asuka se encontraban ya despiertos sentados en la cama, Shinji recostado en la pared con la pelirroja en su regazo, ambos compartiendo el SDAT del chico, y ella sosteniendo un libro con el titulo "El Alemán no es tan difícil".

-muy bien Shinji repite con migo- decía mientras apretaba el botón de play

ich, du, er, sie, es, wir, ihr, sie –dijeron los dos

-vamos Shinji, la "R" se pronuncia diferente

-si lo sé, pero no me acostumbro

-tienes que aprender, sólo así Misato no se meterá en nuestras conversaciones

Shinji simplemente soltó una risita, y luego la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que el libro de ella se le cayera, esta sólo se dejó envolver mientras que Shinji le daba besitos en la mejilla.

-me haces cosquillas- decía, mientras Shinji la abrazaba más, de una forma juguetona mientras besaba también su oreja.

-ya! Ya!- le decía

Finalmente Shinji dejó de besarla y soltó un poco el abrazo, pero esta vez fue ella quien aprovechó el momento y lo jaló hacia ella, quedando ella recostada y él encima de ella, comenzaron a besarse otra vez, ella abrazándose del cuello del chico y este apoyándose en la cama para no dejarle caer su peso, ella lo acariciaba y el chico solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, ese beso fue largo ya que se rompía por instantes para volverse a juntar y aquellos que no estuvieran buscando una pausa no lo notarían, pero todo eso no duro mucho, ya que el ruido del timbre los hizo separarse, Shinji se intentó incorporar, pero la pelirroja se lo impedía.

-vamos, quédate un poco mas conmigo.

-bueno

El timbre volvió a sonar

-deja que Misato abra

-pero ella no se despertaría ni aunque sucediera el tercer impacto

-tienes razón, mejor sí abre, sirve que así dejan de molestar y podremos continuar con lo nuestro –esto ultimo con una mirada provocativa

Shinji se sonrojó mientras se levantaba he iba hacia la puerta del departamento, la abrió y unos relucientes lentes lo observaban

-Kensuke?, qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-hola Shinji, bueno verás, es que tengo que hablar contigo

-sobre qué?

-bueno es que a noche paso algo extraño, hem…

-sigues viendo películas de terror antes de dormir??

-no!!!

-entonces qué es?

-a Ayanami la iban a atropellar…

-…

-…

-que!!!!!!!, cómo?, Qué pasó?!!!

-bueno verás, anoche mientras iba a mi casa, la vi atravesarse la calle y un carro venía muy rápido y pues la salve… y pues creí que debías saberlo ya que eres su compañero de trabajo

-bueno al menos esta bien, verdad?

-si, por supuesto, ahora mismo está en mi casa

-está en tu casa!!! Por qué?! No le has echo nada, verdad?

-oye, quien crees que soy, puede que sea algo pervertido…

-algo? – lo interrumpió, viéndolo con cara de "no me lo creo"

-hee… bueno, no le he hecho nada, aparte soy un caballero –con aire de importancia –y bueno ella se desmayó cuando la salve, he intente comunicarme pero no tenia teléfono

-Shinji!!! Te estas tardando mucho!!! – se oyó la voz de Asuka proveniente de una habitación a las espaldas de Shinji

El joven Ikari se puso como un tomate de la mejor calidad posible, mientras que Aida se carcajeo hasta el punto de empezar a agarrarse el estomago

-jajajaja, que diablos fue eso, jaja!!!!

-hem… yo…

-Shinji ven ya!!! – se volvió a oír la voz de la pelirroja la cual se estaba asomando por la puerta de la habitación

-hola! Hola! Señora de Ikari! – dijo Kensuke al verla, mientras él se asomaba sobre el hombro de Shinji

La pelirroja también enrojeció hasta perderse con su propio cabello y se introdujo muy rápido al cuarto

-creo que no soy el único que tiene que explicar cosas- dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

-hem… yo… este… verás…

-vamos ya cálmate, tarde o temprano iba a pasar

-Cómo? – dijo saliéndose de su petrificación –qué quieres decir con eso?

-era obvio, bueno creo que luego me cuentas, no le menciones a la señorita Misato sobre lo de Ayanami o se preocuparía, pero si crees que deba saberlo díselo, yo ya me voy no quiero que Asuka se pierda un momento inmemorable contigo- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo- tu puedes tigre - y comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras se iba

***

Kensuke ya iba de regreso a su casa aun riéndose de la cara de su amigo y también imaginándose lo que podría haber estado haciendo Shinji antes de que él llegara. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta de su hogar y se sentó en un sillón para ponerse a jugar un videojuego, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había un libro en uno de los brazos de su sofá y recordó que "alguien" debería de estar leyendo ese libro.

-Ayanami??

El joven se levantó y se puso a buscar a la chica, empezó por las habitaciones cercanas y luego su cuarto y al final se dirigió al baño pero no había rastro de la chica de cabellos azules

-"se habrá ido ya a su casa?"- este pensamiento entristeció un poco al joven ya que era la primera vez que una chica estaba en su casa y que ni siquiera se despidiera, pero era Ayanami, así que no le sorprendió mucho, pero aún así le molestó un poco.

Después de regresar a la sala y prender otra vez la televisión, un golpeteo se escuchó en su puerta.

El chico se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, enfrente de él estaba la ya mencionada chica de cabellos azules y ojos escarlata, ella estaba cargando dos bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida, o mejor dicho de muchas frutas y verduras.

-puedo pasar? –preguntó la chica

- y todo eso?

-te oí decir que no tenías mucha comida, y en parte creo que fue culpa mía… por lo de anoche… - dijo ocultando un poco su rostro

-vamos Ayanami, ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, y déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas –dándole una calida sonrisa, mientras le quitaba las bolsas y se dirigía a la mesa y las depositaba en ella

El chico comenzó a sacar los alimentos de la bolsa, se dio cuenta que todo lo que había era mas que nada comida saludable, manzanas, jitomates, lechuga, brócoli, entre otras frutas y verduras.

-no supe que traer… así que traje lo que suelo tener yo en casa…

-no hay problema, hace mucho que no como de este tipo de cosas, eres vegetariana?

La chica asintió con la cabeza

-bueno, te agradezco mucho este gesto de tu parte –dándole otra sonrisa – que tal si me ayudas a limpiar estas verduras y hacemos una ensalada

Una vez mas la chica asintió, Kensuke busco un cuchillo y una tabla pequeña de madera donde se suelen picar verduras, mientras que Rei empezaba a lavar algunas verduras. Kensuke quiso ayudar a Rei, así que esta tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar las verduras que ya estaban limpias, hasta que…

-hau –se quejo un poco la peliazul

-pasa algo Ayanami?

-me corte –lo dijo como si no importara

-ho déjame ver –tomando la mano de la chica

-no es muy profunda, deja busco una vendita- sacando su ya conocido botiquín

El chico le pidió que le extendiera el dedo herido, pasó por la herida un cotonete con un poco de desinfectante, para luego envolvérselo con un curita

-gracias…- dijo tímidamente

-no te preocupes, para eso estoy- volteándose para continuar su labor

-porque te preocupas por mí?

-por qué no hacerlo?- respondió el chico que seguía lavando frutas, la chica sólo se sonrojo

Después de 10 minutos los dos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa, cada uno con un plato de ensalada y un poco de mayonesa y aderezo.

-mmm… y dime Ayanami, terminando de comer quieres que te encamine a tu casa? No es que te este corriendo, pero no te ves preocupada ni molesta, eres así de reservada siempre?

-como gustes… -ignorando la segunda pregunta

-hem… no te aburres de no hacer nada?

-no tengo nada mas que hacer

Después de varios minutos comiendo, finalmente los dos marcharon hacia la casa de Rei, ella caminaba algo más lenta, le molestaba el hecho de volver a su departamento. El castaño caminaba junto a ella, observándola de vez en cuando para que esta no se diera cuenta, notó de inmediato que ella no se veía muy cómoda, algo en su mirada le llamaba la atención, ella podía parecer que no le molestara nada y siempre tenia ese aspecto tranquilo, pero a la vez antinatural, como un maniquí.

-te sientes bien Ayanami? Algo te molesta- el chico se estaba volviendo experto en notar sus ligeros cambios de estado

-todo esta bien… -fue su monocorde respuesta

Cuando al fin llegaron al departamento de la chica, parados frente a la puerta, el joven insistió de nuevo

-algo te pasa y no me quieres decir, pero te comprendo, no confías en mí, pero bueno, cuídate Ayanami…

-Rei… -interrumpió la chica- puedes llamarme Rei

-jaja, bueno Rei, si se te ofrece algo, lo que sea, ya sabes donde vivo

Los ojos de ella siguieron al joven Aida hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, ella entró a su departamento, como siempre este se encontraba completamente desordenado, ella dirigió la mirada a todo su alrededor hasta que se topó en una mesita, un pequeño estuche abierto, que dejaba ver en su interior unos lentes, ella se acercó y los tomó entre sus manos, empezó a apretarlos mientras empezaban a resbalar lagrimas por sus mejillas, finalmente devolvió los lentes al estuche y lo cerró, luego lo tomó, abrió un poco la ventana de su departamento y lo dejó caer… "ya no te necesito"

***

Kensuke se encontraba en la mesa del comedor jugueteando con las piezas de otro de sus modelos a escala de aviones, se hallaba pintando una de las alas, pero se salió de la línea y mancho el resto del ala.

-maldición! "por qué me distraigo tanto?"-tomando un poco de solvente para quitar la pintura y empezar de nuevo

El chico seguía preocupado por Rei, sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, vio hacia el reloj que había en la pared y este marcaba las 2:30 p.m.

-es muy temprano –rezongó – y mañana la escuela, "que puedo hacer ahora? Sé que no terminare este modelo, Toji sigue recuperándose de sus piernas y brazos rotos y de seguro Hikari está con él, y Shinji está con Asuka" genial ahora yo soy el único que esta solo, debí haberme ido a acampar otra vez!

El chico tomó su cámara y empezó a ver algunos de los videos que seguían en la memoria de la ya mencionada. "que tiempos aquellos"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta. "alguien toca?" el chico se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-ya voy!! –gritaba este

Cuando finalmente abrió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Ayanami?

-Rei… -dijo ella

-si, si, Rei… que haces aquí? Acaso olvidaste algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras entraba a la casa y se sentaba en el sofá algo decaída dejando junto a ella una pequeña maleta que parecía mas bien una maleta de esas que usan los deportistas.

-yo… no me siento muy cómoda en casa… y tú has sido muy amable conmigo…

-te gustaría…-interrumpió el chico- no sé… ir conmigo a la vieja biblioteca en Tokio-2? sé que te gustan los libros y… ese es el mejor lugar para encontrar uno bueno

-suena bien…-encogiéndose un poco, y ocultando más su mirada para no tener que ver al castaño

-dejaré tu maleta en mi cuarto- dijo este tomando lo ya mencionado- esta ves tomaré mi futón, jajaja, no dormiré en ese sillón de nuevo

La chica se sonrojo al ver que el joven había descubierto su plan de volverse a quedar otra noche con él, el chico regresó de su habitación llevando puesta una chamarra y guardando su cámara en uno de los bolsillos

-jajaja,-rió este al ver a la chica apenada - no me molesta que te quedes, al contrario tu presencia me tranquiliza

Este comentario hizo sonrojar un poco más a la chica

-bueno, vamos o no? –dijo extendiéndole una mano a la chica que seguía sentada en el sillón, la cual tomó con la suya, se levantó y luego fueron juntos saliendo por la puerta de la casa, aún tomados de la mano.

****************************************

que les paresio xD espero q lesgustara tanto como ami xD jajajjajaja

aora los reviews

DarkofBlack: si Rei se ira asiendo mas humana como conitnue la trama

loco77: a mi fiel lector, tienes toda la rason rei es de los personajes q se confunde mucho consus sentimientos pero veras como todo mejorara para vien

megu-minami: ami tambien me gusta mucho esa pareja xD y le pongo el esfuerzo q puedo por q esos personajes son algos complicados xD , sobre Rei... este capitulo lo ba dejando un poco mas claro, pero ya veras q resultara genial xD

Arcangel guerreo: woooooooooo me dejaste un review en cada cap xD q detalle, bueno para mi el inicio fue dificil (es la primera ves q escribo) pero puse mi corazon en el y escribi lo mejor q pude, 2 misato me divierte mucho, sobretodo cuando anda de despistada, pero luego la pondre algo serie xD , 3 misato me divierte, sobre ritsuko ya saven es serie y no fue muy dificil agarra su personaje, sobre Rei pues q desir es simplemente ella xD y por ultimo 4 ingenioso xD jajajja pues ago lo q puedo y escribo como me gusta xD y aqui el 5to cap espero q te aya gustado

bueno chao y dejen mas reviews mis lectores apoyenme!!!!


	6. Nos encontraremos en un lugar donde solo

Cap 6 "Nos encontraremos en un lugar donde solo nosotros sabemos que nos pertenece"

Shinji acababa de cerrar la puerta, y estaba rojo por el comentario que le dijo su amigo de gafas: " yo ya me voy, no quiero que Asuka se pierda un momento inmemorable contigo", caminó de regreso a su habitación y se encontró a su pelirroja favorita igualmente roja perdida en su pelo e intentando distraerse con su libro de alemán, Shinji se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y empezando a acariciar su rojizo cabello, la alemana, al sentir su caricia, volteó hacia él, ella seguía con rubor en sus mejillas, Shinji se encontraba ya mas tranquilo, el verla, así de hermosa, lo hacia subir hasta las nubes, ella rodeó con sus brazos al chico, sentándose en su regazo y empezó a besar su frente, haciendo que Shinji cerrara los ojos por inercia, sus besos iban bajando hasta llegar a los labios del castaño, él la atrapó entre sus brazos y se dejó caer hacia atrás lentamente, acariciaba su cabello y parte de su espalda, el beso se rompió, pero Shinji continuó con la mejilla y luego bajó a su cuello haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, se abrazó fuertemente a él, esas caricias creaban en ella un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas para ella, los brazos de la chica empezaron acariciarle la espalda, la pasión iba en aumento, los besos cada ves más largos, las carisias cada ves más lentas y con más sentimiento y sensaciones, pero no pasaban de eso, simplemente se expresaban su amor, su aprecio, su necesidad de comunicarse de esa forma tan intima. Poco a poco su ritmo fue bajando, se veían fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, los azules ojos de la pelirroja parecían brillar más que nunca, ella era perfecta, su piel clara, su rostro enmarcado por su larga cabellera roja, su mirada profunda y cristalina, sus labios finos y tiernos, nunca se aburriría de verla, como observar el más bello de los paisajes, luego su sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, era esa sonrisa, ese pequeño gesto en su cara, lo que lo impulsaba a continuar, ella siempre quería estar con él de ahora en adelante, así en esa posición, recostada sobre el pecho del castaño, viéndolo fijamente, oyendo su respiración.

Estuvieron un buen rato en esa posición, ambos se estaban adormilando un poco cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Misato estaba viéndolos allí acostados y aparentemente no se dieron cuenta hasta que la mayor decidió decir algo

-oh, por favor, no me hagan tener que darles la conversación de…-empezando a tocarse a sí misma de una manera provocativa

El par de jóvenes se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Misato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a intentar explicar la situación, mientras que la mayor disfrutaba de la desesperación de los menores

-ya! Ya entendí, pero mínimo me debieron de haber dicho, desde cuándo andan así? No, no me digan!, Shinji! Prepara la comida -este salió de inmediato-, y tú consíguete una pijama que te cubra más, no quiero que se le suban las hormonas al chico, eh! -en tono picaresco, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja se volteara algo enfadada- Bueno ya cámbiate

-ya voy

Misato salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando sola a Asuka, Shinji se encontraba ya encargándose de la comida, Misato simplemente sonreía

***

El domingo pasaba lentamente, apenas eran las 4:00 de la tarde, Shinji se encontraba en su habitación viendo como siempre su techo y oyendo música en su SDAT, Misato había salido y Asuka salió a buscar a su amiga Hikari a eso de las 2:00, así que él estaba solo en casa

Después de mucho tiempo de andar rondando y ser seguido por pen-pen como por 15 minutos el chico pensó en buscar a Kensuke, levantó el teléfono y marco el número

-eh… ya está? Bueno por el momento no estoy en casa y… eh… deja tu mensaje después del tono, sí… ah… sí –fue lo que decía la contestadora.

-"creo que debería de mejorar el mensaje" –pensó mientras colgaba el teléfono sin dejar mensaje alguno

Shinji ya aburrido de no hacer nada decidió salir del departamento y empezó a caminar por diferentes calles sin rumbo alguno, pero no iba solo, cargando, con algo de dificultad, a su querido violonchelo y su arco, no podía relajarse en el departamento por lo cual buscaba un lugar tranquilo en donde tocar, tenía aproximadamente 10 minutos recorriendo las orillas de Tokio-3 cuando se encontró en un enorme lago, de esos que se formaban por las batallas en los evas, no era la primera vez que estaba allí, en muchas otras situaciones en las que se sentía solo o deprimido había recurrido a ese lugar y sus amigos sabían que él conocía ese lugar, pero esta vez ni los sentimientos de soledad ni de tristeza lo acompañaban, si no una claridad una paz interna, una alegría, serenidad.

Shinji caminó un poco entre las construcciones destruidas alrededor del lago y entre las ruinas halló un lugar que para él fue como si esas piezas de mármol estuvieran esperándolo, sin dudarlo se acercó a esas ruinas, se sentó en una pequeña pieza de mármol, que lo dejaba a la altura necesaria para tocar con perfección a su compañero, además de que tenía una hermosa vista del lago, con el sol detrás de él haciendo que éste no fuera una molestia en sus ojos

Alrededor del lago se veían los edificios destruidos llenos de esa vegetación que parecía envolver aquellos restos y adornándolos con hermosos tonos verdes, en el lago también había pedazos de edificios que daban un aspecto fantasmagórico pero a la vez muy agradable, y en el centro, coronando la enorme masa de agua, resaltaba la estatua de un ángel decapitado, con sus enormes alas de piedra y sus brazos extendidos hacia él, como invitándolo a acercarse

Shinji, dejándose llevar por su entorno y sentimientos empezó a tocar su chelo con gran dedicación tocando las mejores piezas que recordaba, como prelude, sarabande y otras más

El tiempo pasó, cada movimiento con el arco resonaba por el lago, la música se podía oír incluso hasta el otro lado del lago ya que la destrucción alrededor de éste mantenía un eco muy elevado. Shinji flotaba entre las notas, sintiéndose ligero, entreabría los ojos de vez en cuando y observaba el reflejo del sol en el lago, el atardecer caía haciendo que se diera cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, cerró los ojos una vez más y continuó con la pieza

El viento movía su cabello con ligereza, estaba llegando a las notas finales alargando los sonidos graves, y al llegar a la última, que era la de la duración más larga, fue cuando sintió que algo lo rodeaba por detrás, él abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó rápidamente, atrás de él estaba su pelirroja, dándole una gran sonrisa

-tocas de una forma hermosa –dijo mientras se recostaba un poco en él – sabía que tocabas bien, pero esta vez te superaste

-qué quieres decir con eso? –le dijo acariciándole la mejilla- y cómo llegaste aquí?

-tengo mis contactos –dijo pícaramente-. Bueno vamos a casa –apartándose un poco de él y extendiéndole la mano

Shinji la tomó y se incorporó con algo de dificultad por el violonchelo que llevaba a cuestas

Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, alejándose de aquel lago y cuando estuvieron dando la última vuelta del camino el sonido de un piano les inundo, ellos se detuvieron en seco, se voltearon a ver por un momento, fijándose en los ojos del otro hallando la curiosidad en el otro

-oyes lo que yo oigo? –preguntó la alemana

-si

-quieres averiguar de dónde viene?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, siguieron la música con cuidado, se introdujeron entre la maleza, sus manos seguían unidas como deseando no separarse, continuaron por unos minutos caminando hasta hallarse con una iglesia destruida, la música provenía de su interior, subieron con cuidado por los escombros de una pared derribada de ese edificio, llegando a lo más alto lograron saciar su curiosidad viendo hacia adentro

En el interior, siendo iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol del atardecer, vieron a un chico de cabellos plateados, con la mirada fija en las teclas de un gran piano de cola algo golpeado y de un color negro grisáceo, el joven tocaba con tanta dedicación que no se percató de que estaba siendo observado, la melodía era lenta y ligera, ya llegando a su fin, el joven sólo miraba las teclas

Asuka y Shinji se voltearon a ver otra vez y luego volvieron a dirigir la mirada al chico del piano

-creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo la pelirroja – algo en él no me gusta

-no sé, pero siento haberlo visto antes

-hay que salir de aquí ya –replicó la chica

El chico levantó la mirada del teclado, pasó una mano por sus plateados cabellos, giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con la pareja que aún lo veían con algo de miedo, curiosidad y ahora con asombro al haber sido descubiertos, los ojos rojos del chico se toparon por un momento con los de Asuka para luego pasar a los de Shinji, sonrió un poco y metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció por una puerta que se encontraba detrás de él

Asuka jaló fuertemente del brazo de Shinji y se alejó con él corriendo hasta llegar a las calles conocidas de Tokio-3

-nos vió! –decía Asuka tocándose el pecho con una mano

-sí, lo sé –imitando a la chica

Ambos recuperaron el aliento, Shinji la abrazó por la espalda con algo de dificultad por el tamaño del instrumento y empezaron a caminar lentamente en dirección del departamento de Misato, el cielo empezó a nublarse, la noche ya había vencido al atardecer y las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar entre las nubes

Después de varios minutos ambos llegaron al edificio en el que vivían, se introdujeron en el ascensor aún abrazados, Shinji dejó su chelo a un lado y luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, la cual intentaba voltearse para tenerlo de frente lo cual él no le permitía ya que le hacia cosquillas para mantenerla en su lugar, hasta que ella logró su cometido y envolvió el cuello del chico entre sus brazos, lo miró fijamente, acercando su rostro al de él hasta fundir sus labios con los suyos, los brazos del chico recorrieron la espalda de la pelirroja, la acariciaba lentamente para sentir su cuerpo sobre la tela

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y la pareja salió de él, simplemente agarrados de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado dentro, Shinji abrió la puerta del departamento, el cual estaba aún vació, ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, Shinji dejó su chelo para luego empezar a preparar una cena para dos, y después de un par de minutos ambos ya estaban cenando felizmente

-éste día fue algo largo y extraño, no crees? –preguntó el castaño

-tal vez para ti, yo estuve muy bien

-y que hay sobre el chico y el piano?

-bueno, eso sí fue raro –mirando a su plato

-y, cómo está Hikari?

-muy bien, ya tenía cosas que contarle

-y ella te cuenta cosas a ti también, verdad?

-si, por?

-de casualidad no te a dicho nada sobre Touji?

-no mucho, sólo sé que sus brazos ya están mucho mejor, pero la recuperación de sus piernas será mas tardada

Continuaron con su cena, empezaron a echarse miradas fugases y la desviaban cuando se encontraban con la del otro, soltaban ligeras risitas y se sonrojaban entre sí, era como un juego de niños

Finalmente ambos terminaron su cena y Asuka se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras que Shinji se fue a su habitación para ponerse la pijama y cuando termino de vestirse se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había ido a su cuarto

El chico algo desilusionado se acostó en su cama y se coloco los audífonos de su SDAT, se entristeció un poco ya que la chica no le dijo ni un "hasta mañana", la música sonaba suave, él se dejaba mecer por la melodía, mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, un largo y aburrido lunes, pensó un poco en como reaccionaría Asuka con él respecto a su relación, lo escondería?, o, no le importaría?, él se concentró más en lo segundo, esperando que la chica se mostrara cariñosa con él a pesar de los compañeros de clases

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba por dormirse cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo, los ojos del chico se ensancharon como platos por la repentina intromisión de alguien en su cama, se dio vuelta en sí mismo para toparse con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban

-creí que dormirías en tu habitación

-donde duermas tú, es mi hogar –le respondió acercándose a él para luego besarlo

La chica fue enredada por los brazos del joven acercándola a su corazón, ella se acurrucó en su abrazo, lo besó una vez más y después de unos minutos ambos ya estaban siendo llevados hacia el mundo de los sueños

***

bueno una ves mas tengo otro cap me tarde mucho por q perdi el internet -.-

aora los review

loco77: perdon por tardarme tanto -.- es q todo a su tiempo las grandes obras se tardan xD

xedezedas: q bueno q te guato y tambien me agrada kensuke rei jajajaja y tambien soy mexicano!!!!!!!!

arcangel guerrero: las parejas principales son SxA y KxR ambas tendras sus momentos jajajja

Klasnic: q bueno q te pases y si es un honor q mi idolo pase a leer mi fic xD y tienes rason es raro q nadie se aya qjado de KxR xD pero aun asi a mi me gusta y es mi historia jajaja


	7. estar enamorado: es encontrar la

Cap 7 "**estar enamorado: es encontrar la extensión de uno mismo en el otro…**"

3:00 p.m. Kensuke era un chico que siempre tenía algo que hacer, videojuegos, historietas, su toda poderosa y amada cámara de video con la cual siempre estaba grabando o tomando fotos con su otra cámara, él siempre estaba de un lado para el otro, pero esta vez no…

Kensuke Aida estaba en el tren en dirección a Tokio-2 con Rei Ayanami sentada junto a él, el chico veía el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad por la ventana de enfrente, mientras que la chica leía sin preocupaciones, los pensamientos del joven eran fugaces, a veces incluso pensaba que actuaba sin pensar bien las cosas, algo impulsivo, además de que se distraía con facilidad, pero la presencia de esa chica lo hacía meditar mucho, la veía de reojo, ella con su mirada fija en el pequeño libro y sus labios parecían moverse, como si estuviera leyendo en voz muy pero muy baja, ella lo hipnotizaba con su sencillez, una chica sumisa poco amigable, apartada de las demás chicas por su forma seria, su silencio lo incitaba a verla, como si fuera imposible apartar su vista de ella

El tren se detuvo y una voz, que salía de una bocina, les indicaba que estaban en su destino, Rei se levantó primero seguido del joven de gafas, caminaban a la misma velocidad introduciéndose entre la multitud, anduvieron un par de minutos caminando en silencio, Kensuke viendo en todas las direcciones y Rei simplemente siguiendo al castaño

-no esta muy lejos –le dijo a la chica

Las calles estaban llenas de personas, la mayoría provenientes de Tokio-3 huyendo del desastre, el camino se hacía cada vez más ancho hasta terminar en una enorme plaza rodeada por grandes áreas verdes y en el centro de aquella plaza se encontraba un enorme edificio de estilo rustico con grandes letras que decían "biblioteca central de la ciudad de Tokio-2"

-hemos llegado –dijo sonrientemente

La chica a su lado miró el edificio con gran interés, o eso fue lo que Aida alcanzó a percibir, ya que la mirada de la chica nunca cambio en absoluto

Ambos entraron en la biblioteca, la cual era oscura y tenía un toque gótico en el interior con grandes vitrales en las paredes por los cuales entraba la poca luz solar, la bibliotecaria que estaba en el mostrador sólo alzó la vista al verlos entrar y luego continuó ojeando una revista, Kensuke se detuvo por un momento leyendo lo que parecía la localización de los libros según su genero y cuando halló lo que buscaba, los bélicos, se dio cuenta que Rei ya no estaba ahí

-Rei? Dónde estas? –susurró

El chico empezó a caminar entre las enormes estanterías repletas de libros, ella no estaba por ningún lado y esto empezó a preocuparle, siguió buscando e incluso molestó un poco a otros lectores en el momento en que él aparecía de la nada susurrando el nombre de la chica

Estuvo buscándola aproximadamente como 5 minutos hasta que la encontró, ella estaba sentada en una mesa vacía, siendo alumbrada directamente por la luz que entraba por el vitral que estaba a su costado, tenía dos pequeñas columnas de libros junto a ella, mientras que ya estaba leyendo uno, el chico caminó a su encuentro, se sentó a su lado suspirando lentamente, echó un vistazo a los títulos que ella había elegido, todos tenían una temática completamente diferente al anterior, había de ciencia, uno religioso, uno de historia, de guerra, e incluso un cuento y aparentemente el que ya estaba en las manos de la chica era una novela de amor, el optó por tomar el de guerra y empezó a leerlo en silencio

Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, cada uno hundido en su propio libro, era un silencio agradable, sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de las aves o el cuchicheo lejano de las personas, pero unas palabras que llegaron a los oídos del chico lo hizo distraer su atención a su libro

-qué se siente estar enamorado? Qué se siente que te guste alguien?

Kensuke volteó hacia ella, topándose directamente con la mirada escarlata de la chica, evadió la mirada que le dirigía, la mirada fija de ella era demasiado para él

-es algo complicado, sabes? Ni siquiera yo puedo darte esa respuesta, ya que nunca he sentido eso seriamente

-tú tampoco?

El chico asintió, se sentía algo incomodo con ese tema

-creo que mejor nos vamos ya -poniéndose de pie

-pero… no he terminado de leerla, y no quisiera perderme el final…

-puedo pedirlo para ti si quieres

El chico tomó el libro que ella tenía, era grande, por lo que pensó que no podría terminárselo en un solo día

Empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida seguido por la chica, se encontraron de nuevo con la bibliotecaria la cual parecía apunto de morir de aburrimiento

-he, hola, quisiera tomar prestado este libro -poniéndolo en el mostrador junto con su credencial de biblioteca

-llevarás lo de siempre? –tomó el libro y empezó a teclear en una computadora- no sabía que te gustaran las de amor, creí que sólo llevabas de guerra y de barcos

-eh, le molestaría simplemente terminar de marcar el libro

-ay!, andas de humor –dijo la señora entregándole el libro- bueno ya sabes donde hallar la fecha limite

-gracias –dijo recibiéndolo y saliendo del lugar aún seguido por Rei

Salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar por la enorme plaza, acababa de anochecer, una luna adornaba el cielo acompañada de miles de estrellas, Aida pudo notar como Rei miraba de reojo a la infinidad de parejas que se encontraban sentadas en las bancas del lugar, pudo ver la curiosidad en sus ojos

-"qué se siente estar enamorado? Qué se siente que te guste alguien?" Qué se sentirá? -dijo en un susurro

Kensuke tomó la mano de la chica, la cual no opuso resistencia, simplemente sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, el chico jaló de ella para salir de la plaza

-conozco un buen lugar… en el que podríamos comer algo, ven yo invito

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza

Rei seguía cada paso del joven a través de la muchedumbre, iban poco a poco alejándose del centro de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque que estaba casi vació, Kensuke llevó a la chica a un pequeño puesto de ramen

Era un puesto humilde, con todo lo necesario para satisfacer a sus clientes además Kensuke conocía al dueño desde hace tiempo, ambos tomaron asiento y pidieron su cena, ramen sin carne para Rei y otro con pollo y cerdo para Aida

Estuvieron comiendo un tiempo en silencio, aunque el dueño le sacaba plática de vez en cuando a Kensuke, preguntándole sobre su padre, la escuela, hasta que finalmente tocó el tema que él intentaba evitar

-y dime pequeño -así llamaba a Kensuke- quién es la chica que te acompaña?

-eh, se llama Ayanami Rei

-y dime –susurrándole-, es tu novia?

-nooooooooo! –gritó éste, pero la chica ignoró todo y continuó comiendo

-entonces, no es una cita?, porque si fuera una, yo la hubiera llevado a un lugar mejor y no digo que mi puesto no sea bueno, pero mírala –susurrando aún, y señalándola con la mirada- párese muy aburrida

-no, ella siempre es así

-de verdad?! Da miedo

-lo sé, pero uno se acostumbra, es algo tranquilizante

-bueno cada quien sus gustos –dijo bromeando

-oye que quieres decir con eso –poniéndose algo rojo

-pues, a mi esposa también la lleve a un puesto de ramen en la primera cita

-oye!

-ja, ja, bueno mejor ya te dejo continuar comiendo, pero eso sí pequeño, creo que se repetirá mi historia- diciendo esto, el hombre se puso a ayudar a su mujer con los demás clientes

Kensuke continúo con su plato mirando discretamente a la chica

-"esto es extraño"

***

Ambos bajaron del tren, la noche ya era absoluta

-ah, que cansado estoy –se dijo a sí mismo el joven

Ella sólo lo miró

-mira la hora, pasan de las 10 y tú no tienes ni una pizca de cansancio

-sí, estoy cansada –dijo en su tono monocorde

-pues no lo aparentas

El chico sacó su cámara, la encendió y empezó a gravar el cielo, para luego bajarla y dirigirse hacia Rei

-oye mira a la cámara –dijo sonrientemente

La chica giró la cabeza en su dirección echando una simple mirada y parpadeando un poco, para luego continuar con su rumbo

-"bueno, algo es algo" –reproduciendo el video para sí

Llegaron a la casa, la cual estaba algo oscura, Kensuke prendió la luz de la sala donde Rei se sentó con la novela entre sus manos, el chico continuó hasta su habitación y abrió un ropero buscando su futón y su pijama, y cuando ya tenía todo y se disponía a salir fue cuando se percató de que estaba siendo observado

-oh! Ayanami no te vi entrar

-Rei, llámame Rei

La chica lo miró un poco y luego se dirigió a la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la cama

-todavía no me acostumbro –rió un poco

La chica ya se estaba desnudando frente a él para ponerse la pijama, el chico babeo un poco, pero se contuvo dándose un golpe el sólo y salió de la habitación

-"oh! Estuve tan cerca!!" "no!!! Como puedes pensar eso, se supone que eres un caballero!!!" "lo sé, lo sé, pero soy hombre!"

Y así, aún confundido, Aida preparó su futón, mientras en su mente había una pelea interna sobre el instinto y lo que era un nuevo sentimiento hacia la chica de ojos escarlata

Ya recostado, encendió su cámara y vio por tercera vez lo último que había grabado en ella

-"a pesar de ser tan extraña… o mejor dicho… especial… es muy hermosa"

Después de darse una última vuelta entre sus sabanas pudo descubrir quien ganó en esa contienda de emociones… "mañana la veré otra vez"

***

ok me tarde un poco pero fue por q nadie me dejaba reviews, espero q este capitulo sea de su agrado y pues aqui esta jo jo jo

ahora los reviews

**loko77:** por mucho tiempo fui lector y tambien me caia mal q dejaran los fic sin terminar -.- fue esa la razon por la q decidi empesar a escribir, y bueno me tardare mas en poner el siguiente ya q no se me ocurre nada jajaja

**klasnic:** si klasnic eres mi idolo, y si ya salio Kaworu-el matagatos- Nagisa, y si adivinaste este capitulo fue un KxR

**simioman:** hay peliculas d las cuales yo no me aburro de ver! jajaja, y como e dicho soy un adicto a "la miel sobre ojuelas" asi q este fic estaa lleno de esenas melosas xD y muchas grasias eres el primero q me dice q escribo tan vien como para decir "eres un maestro en tu campo" grasias me alagas

**xXxSanDiaxXx;** bueno espero q te pongas al dia y gracias por leer mi fic xD


	8. Mantiene un desafío de miradas conmigo

Cap 8 "**Mantiene un desafío de miradas conmigo**"

El ruido de una alarma inundo la habitación del joven Ikari, era lunes por la mañana y eso quería decir que una nueva semana llena de clases y de pruebas de sincronización se le venía encima

Un par de manos se encontraron sobre el reloj para callar el sonido, una de ellas era delgada y clara y la otra un poco más grande y de un tono más oscuro que la primera

La pelirroja se encontraba enredada entre las sabanas con un adormilado castaño a su lado

-vamos Shinji, deja de ser perezoso, o llegaremos tarde

-ya voy –dijo tallándose los ojos

La pelirroja se paró como pudo de la cama, salió de la habitación diciendo que se iría a tomar un baño

-prepara el desayuno mientras me baño, si?

-OK –respondió el chico

El joven se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la cocina, se encontró con una Misato roncando en el sofá acompañada de Pen-Pen, el cual intentaba quitarle una lata de cerveza de la mano

-no tomes eso, te hará daño, ya te lo he dicho –quitándole la lata del pico

Shinji preparó un desayuno improvisado, ya que él también tenía que meterse a bañar y ponerse el uniforme, así que preparó pan tostado con leche y dejó los platos en la mesa, luego se dirigió devuelta a la sala para despertar a la mayor

-Misato… -susurró- despierta… Misato!

La mujer no se movía y seguía babeando el sillón

-"tengo una idea". Sí Pen-Pen puedes quedarte con toda la cerveza de Misato, de seguro no le importará!!!

Terminando esta frase, la mayor de cabello morado se lanzó contra la inocente ave que estaba pasando por allí

-sólo atrévete y te mato!!! –dijo haciéndole una llave al pobre pingüino

-ya, ya, suéltalo, sólo intentaba despertarte –mencionó el castaño rascándose la nuca

-está bien -soltando al ave- pero si te atreves a tocar una sola lata pagarás -diciéndole en un tono amenazador

-y dime Misato, por qué estabas dormida en el sillón?

-larga historia, ahora sólo necesito comer algo

-ya preparé el desayuno, está en la mesa, sírvete

-muy bien, pero primero… –alzando un dedo- debo de ir por mi cerveza matutina!!!

El castaño sólo respondió dándose un golpe en la frente mientras que la mayor iba hacia la mesa de la cocina

Shinji fue al baño para ver si ya podía entrar a bañarse, llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, luego pegó el oído a la misma y tampoco se oía nada, y finalmente decidió entrar, abriendo lentamente la puerta y asomándose para ver en el interior

El baño estaba lleno de vapor y olía a shampoo, cuando el joven entro por completo, un par de brazos provenientes de la nada lo rodearon por detrás acompañado de la risa de la pelirroja

-entonces, viniste a espiarme? –volteándolo para tenerlo de frente y abrazándolo por el cuello

El chico se perdía con el cabello de la pelirroja, ella estaba cubierta por una toalla pero sus brazos y sus cabellos seguían humedecidos por el agua y el vapor

-eres un pervertido –le dijo en un tono seductor

-no!, no!, yo creí que no había nadie

-entonces no te interesaba verme bañarme? Hieres mi orgullo -seguido de una fuerte risa- te prometo que la próxima vez te invitaré

Y diciendo eso le dio un rápido beso, para luego darse la vuelta y salir del lugar aún riéndose

El chico no podía respirar, había pasado por todos los tonos posibles de rojo en tan solo segundos, se tocó los labios en los cuales hace sólo unos segundos ella lo había besado, y finalmente, saliendo de su anonadamiento, se dispuso a tomar su ya mencionado baño

***

La pareja ya se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, no podían creer que esta vez llevaban buen tiempo, no como los demás días en los cuales se les hacia tarde y tenían que correr todo el camino

Estaban platicando sobre lo aburrido que pueden llegar a ser las clases y de las diferentes maneras en las que intentaban distraerse para no caer dormidos por la clase

-pero, Hikari no te dice nada? Ella es la representante y supongo que te debería de exigir

-no, como crees, ella se aburre al igual que todos nosotros, pero tiene que mantener la imagen, ya sabes, verse responsable todo el tiempo, en cambio tú te la pasas con tus amigos mensajeandose por el ordenador

-sí, pero desde que Toji está en recuperación sólo me queda hablar con Kensuke

-ese friki siempre tiene algo que contar?

-pues, no me aburro

-a veces me pregunto, como es que los hombres son tan infantiles siempre, son en esos momentos en que extraño a Kaji, cómo crees que este?

-no sé, pero ya sabes… hacerse el muerto no es muy fácil, ni muy rápido, pasará tiempo antes de que podamos verlo de nuevo, por cierto hablando de él, esta tarde tengo que ir a regar sus sandias, quieres acompañarme?

-por supuesto –dándole una gran sonrisa

Su conversación hubiera seguido igual si no fuera por la escena que presenciaron al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, la primera en notar que algo estaba raro fue Asuka

-que esa no es Rei?

-qué? -preguntó confundido Shinji

-por halla! -señalándole con su dedo a donde mirar- esta con Aida?

Efectivamente, por la banqueta caminaban al mismo ritmo el ya conocido "friki", como ella lo llamaba, y la "niña modelo", él parecía "intentar" sacarle platica a Ayanami, pero esta le daba respuestas cortas o movía la cabeza

-hey! Kensuke –saludó Shinji

-eh?...

-Ikari… -dijo Rei en un susurro, y alejándose un poco de ellos dispuesta a entrar ya a la escuela

-hola Rei! –llamó a la chica, la cual se detuvo en seco al oír su nombre proveniente del chico- Kensuke me contó lo de tu accidente, estas bien?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza

-entonces, niña modelo, estas saliendo con Aida? –interrumpió la pelirroja con las manos en la cadera observando a la ya mencionada

-no, pero se quienes sí… -tanto Shinji como Asuka tomaron un tono rojizo al escuchar la respuesta del chico de lentes- y sólo espera a que lo sepan los demás

-si dices algo sin mi permiso ya verás!!! –lanzándose hacia el ya mencionado con intenciones no muy buenas

Aida corrió, perseguido por una pelirroja furiosa, un tímido Shinji y la silenciosa Rei, tal vez este día no les sea tan aburrido…

***

En una habitación blanca llena de una reluciente luz, un joven se encontraba sentado en una cama, era un lugar tranquilo, vacío, con un extraño aroma a medicinas, el chico estaba quieto, sus piernas lesionadas no le permitían moverse mucho, pero aún así él hablaba felizmente por su celular

-estoy bien, mis brazos ya se recuperaron del todo, pero mis piernas tardaran un poco más

-es bueno escuchar eso –le respondía alegremente Hikari- hace mucho que no vas a clases y te puedes retrasar mucho…

-ja!, no te preocupes, la escuela me hace los mandados, ya verás que cuando me den de alta alcanzaré al grupo en sólo 3 días

-eso tengo que verlo yo misma! Y hablando de la escuela, ya va a empezar la clase, así que mejor ya cuelga

-bien…

-…

-…

-mmm…

-porque no cuelgas?

-cuelga tú –le responde la chica con un tono tierno

-no, tú

-tú!

-ya sé, colguemos a las tres!, ahí va, 1… 2…3!

-… hola? –preguntó Hikari

-hola, no colgaste! Eso es trampa, bueno, intentémoslo de nuevo, 1… 2… y…

En ese momento ya no se oyó nada más que el ruido intermitente del teléfono

-qué? – Hikari observo cuidadosamente su celular, acercó una vez más la bocina a su oído y escucho

"lo sentimos, pero el saldo de tu amigo se ha agotado. Te recomendamos hacer una recarga"

-o demonios, creerá que le colgué de mala gana -tristemente guardó el aparato en su bolsillo

-hola Hikari! –saludó Asuka, apareciendo de atrás de la chica

-ah! Me asustaste

-qué hacías?

-nada, nada, preparándome para la clase, que por cierto ya va a empezar, vamos entra –agarrando a su amiga y entrando en el salón

Las chicas se encontraban ya en sus lugares platicando alegremente, Shinji conversaba con Kensuke y Rei sólo observaba por la ventana, aunque de vez en cuando se veía que volteaba a ver al joven Aida

El profesor finalmente apareció, y Hikari hizo su clásico saludo, acompañado de los demás alumnos

-haber jóvenes, cálmense, la clase empezará en un momento ya que tengo que presentarles a unos nuevos alumnos –dijo el profesor mientras señalaba hacia la puerta- ya pueden pasar

La puerta del aula se abrió rápidamente, un chico delgado de cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos apareció por ella, caminó hasta el frente de la clase, seguido por una chica de cabello corto y una alegre sonrisa

-pueden presentarse con el grupo –indicó con la mano el maestro

El joven de plateados cabellos giro elegantemente sobre sus talones, poniéndose cara a cara con el grupo ante él, esbozó una sonrisa, y siguió con la mirada a los alumnos que lo observaban, hasta detenerse un par de segundos sobre Shinji, para luego pasar hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba diagonalmente con el ya mencionado, Asuka tembló un poco ante su mirada, rápidamente desvió la suya y escribió un mensaje en la computadora y lo envió

Shinji miró interesado a los chicos que se encontraban enfrente, oyó un ruido proveniente de su computadora, abrió el mensaje y leyó

"es él!"

Alzo la vista, el chico lo miro intensamente y este finalmente hablo

-mi nombre es… Nagisa Kaworu…

***

muy bien porfin pude suvir cap xD espero q les guste, esta genial xD

quiero agradeser a mi amigo "Sahaquiel" quien me aporto con la idea de la esena de hikari ablando por telefono (el me dijo q soño esa esena, el ablando con una chica por telefono) me paresio grasiosa asi q la agrege grasias "Saha!" si estas lellendo esto espero q t conformes con el saludo q te mando y te veo luego en la prepa

ahora los reviews

**loco77: **asuka es mia!!!!... digo... bueno, es bueno q escrivas tus ideas para tus fics jeje y deberias de organisarte xD y bueno espero q te guste el cap xD jajajjaa

**xXxSanDIaxXx: **calmate calmate si algo me pasa el fic terminara incompleto y no podrias leer las esenas melosas q escribire . y vamos comprende un poco la pareja secundaria tardara mas en relacionarse así q tengo q darles su tiempo asi como tambien al SxA (tengo muy buenos planes para esta jejeje) y bueno grasias por leer espero q este cap te haya gustado y por ultimo, la probabilidades d q te de diabetes con este fic son muyyyyyyyy altas asi q tencuidado con el asucar!!!!! shaooooooo

**Lenalee**: es bueno q te pases y dejame reviews!!! jajajja si las esenas SxA son mi fuerte jo jo jo y bueno grasias por leer espero q te guste este cap por las cosas q e puesto en este

**raimundo_imparable**: jejeje grasias!!! toji no saldra asta dentro de mucho, talves aga mensiones de el en un futuro, y siempre ay tiempo para un review!

**gamelos**: como ya lo he dicho, lasgrandes obras llevan su tiempo xD jo jo jo y bueno sobre el padre de kensuke pues are mension de el mas adelante (el trabaja mucho) sobre rei en su nuevo hogar, pues como nadie se a enterado q vive con el (shinji save q se qdo un dia pero no mas) nadie dise nada xD jeje pero por diferentes susesos q podrian llegar a pasar no se save xD


	9. nuevos amigos, nuevos dolores

Cap 9 "**nuevos amigos, nuevos dolores**"

El chico se presento, volvió a pasar su mirada sobre todos hasta que el profesor hablo

-puedes ocupar por el momento el asiento junto a Aida –señalando al chico de gafas

Él chico simplemente caminó hacia el asiento, pasando junto a Shinji, el cual volteo hacia otro lado, y Asuka solo se estremeció un poco, algo en ese chico no le gustaba en lo absoluto

Cuando el joven llego y tomo su lugar, Kensuke no pudo evitar soltar un bufido, no le agradaba que alguien ocupara el asiento de uno de sus mejores amigos, así que para distraerse del intruso volteo a ver al frente, en el cual la chica nueva iba a presentarse

-hola… -dijo con una sonrisa tímida- soy Kirishima Mana

Barios chicos armaron barullo, la chica, de ojos azules y cabello castaño corto, se volvió el centro de atención de los jóvenes

-ya mantenga silencio!! –grito Hikari

-bueno –prosiguió el profesor- siéntese junto Ikari

El viejo hombre señalo al chico que continuaba manteniendo su mirada en la labtop, los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver al joven que señalaba el profesor, caminó y se sentó en el puesto vacío, Shinji no noto a la chica, él estaba comunicándose con Kensuke mediante mensajes

La chica fingió un tosido para llamarle la atención, lo cual funciono

-hola, tu debes de ser Ikari, verdad? –dijo sonriente la joven

-he… hola, si, soy yo, en que te puedo ayudar –viendo de reojo su labtop

-es que, bueno, soy nueva y no conozco la escuela y… -la chica noto que era ignorada, ya que Ikari esta clavado en la computadora de nuevo

-"oh, que tiene que hacer una chica para llamar la atención?"

La clase continuo como cualquier día normal, bueno con la excepción de que la mayoría de las chicas se hacían preguntas entre ellas, sobre el chico nuevo, cosas como "crees que debamos preguntarle si quiere que le enseñemos la escuela?" o "de donde vendrá?", pero lo que mas causo revuelto fue "notas su parecido hacia Ayanami?", cosa que a Aida no le agrado esa comparación

El timbre sonó, anunciando que era la hora del receso, los alumnos salieron rápidamente, Shinji vio como Hikari se llevaba a Asuka, la cual le hizo un ademán refiriéndose que lo vería mas tarde y luego le sonrió, así que el chico giró para buscar a su amigo, el cual ya iba en su dirección, sentándose en el lugar de alado, cuando una voz proveniente de atrás del chico los interrumpió

-hey! No serian tan amables de enseñarme la escuela –dijo el chico de ojos rojos

-y a mi también, si no es molestia –se oyó la voz de Kirishima desde el costado de Shinji

El joven de lentes vio frustrado su intento de hablar con su amigo, así que se puso de pie junto al joven castaño, él cual lo miro con suplica desde su lugar para que no lo dejara solo con ellos

-esta bien, vamos –Shinji algo pesimista, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida del aula

-espera Shinji, quiero preguntarle a Rei si nos acompaña –dijo Aida señalando a la ya mencionada

El chico afirmo con una sonrisa "entre más, mejor" pensó Ikari

Kensuke fue hacia el lugar de Ayanami, la cual, como siempre, observaba por la ventana

-hey Rei –dijo el joven, poniéndose junto a la chica- quieres acompañarnos a dar una vuelta con los nuevos?

La chica desvió la vista del árbol y observo con ojo crítico a "los nuevos" para luego pasar a los ojos enmarcados del chico de gafas

-porque quieres que vaya? –pregunto la joven con su tono tranquilo

-em… me gustaría que nos acompañaras –sonriéndole a la chica

-bueno… solo por que me lo pides tu –comento en un tono bajo para que solo lo oyera Kensuke, pero manteniendo su tono monocorde

No ay que mencionar que Aida se puso como el cabello de Asuka por aquellas palabras

Y así el pequeño grupo de jóvenes salio del salón, anduvieron en el patio y en el gimnasio

Shinji no veía la forma de librarse de "los nuevos", Nagisa no dejaba de hablarle de forma extraña y cada vez que se refería a "la humanidad" o "personas" el chico decía "los lilims", mientras que Kirishima se portaba tan amable que daba miedo, y debes en cuando soltaba una risita, Ikari se ponía nervioso, y Kensuke no ayudaba de mucho, él paresia ocupado intentando mantener o mejor dicho hacer una conversación con Ayanami, la cual, como siempre, se limitaba a mover la cabeza

***

Mientras en la azotea de la escuela un par de chicas se encontraban platicando de sus actuales situaciones

-haber Hikari, dime ya, con quien hablabas esta mañana por teléfono? –cuestiono la pelirroja

-con nadie importante –intento persuadir una vez más a su amiga- por cierto esta mañana te vi algo diferente con este Shinji… dime a pasado algo?

Su intento de cambiar de conversación dio en el blanco, ya que la alemana dio un salto y desvió la mirada de la de su amiga

-que te ase pensar eso?

-nada, nada, solo que los vi muy felices agarrados de la mano esta mañana –en tono soñador- aun que creó que si no fuera por Aida y Ayanami, mis sospechas se hubieran confirmado –y luego rió un poco al ver a su compañera

La pelirroja tomo el color de su cabello

-nos… nos viste? –tartamudeo esta

-si!, y ahora quiero los detalles!!

Y así Asuka empezó a contarle la historia, omitiendo ciertas cosas

-wau!!!!! Shinji párese el novio ideal! –grito Hikari

Asuka solo rió un poco

-ablando de eso, no me as dicho con quien hablabas esta mañana!!!!!!!

Hikari se ruborizo un poco, pero para su suerte, vio a Shinji caminando en el patio con un grupito

-mira! Mira! Ahí esta tu novio –señalo la chica de coletas intentando despistar a su amiga una ves mas

Y si efectivamente Shinji y compañía seguían caminando por el patio, al parecer el castaño se veía incomodo ya que Nagisa le había tomado demasiada confianza, por que se le acercaba demasiado e intentaba pasarle el brazo por sobre sus hombros, mientras que Kirishima intentaba mantener una platica con él, Aida se encontraba atrás de ellos platicando con Rei, la cual, al parecer por fin tenían un tema de conversación que la hacia hablar

A Asuka no le gusto lo que vio, "su chico" estaba siendo acosado por los recién llegados

-"creo que es hora de señalar mi territorio"- pensó la pelirroja, mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir de la azotea

-hey a donde vas? –se pregunto su amiga, mientras la seguía

***

Shinji, intentando zafarse de "los nuevo" intento meterse en la plática de su amigo

-entonces "ephraim" que izó?- pregunto el chico de gafas

-se separo del grupo, junto con otros y siguió subiendo las escaleras –dijo Rei en tono tranquilo

-hey de que hablan –tercio Shinji, escapando de sus opresores

-Rei me esta contando sobre un libro que leía

-hey Ikari acompáñanos –Mana se acercó al joven castaño tomándolo del brazo

Sin notarlo habían llegado a la cafetería, Ayanami y Kensuke se sentaron en una mesa, el chico de lentes saco su almuerzo y le ofreció a Rei, Shinji intentando despejarse se sentó al lado de su amigo

-ho, esto es mucho mas cansado que las pruebas que he tenido –se quejó

-vamos solo eres algo popular! –con un tono burlón- y tu que vas a comer?

-ha cierto! Lo olvidaba –el joven se dio cuenta que no llevaba su comida- diablos lo abre dejado en el salón!

-si quieres podemos compartir lo que yo traje –Kirishima se sentó a su lado y dejo ver un pequeño "toper" – yo no como mucho

-hee… no te molestes –rió un poco

En ese momento Nagisa se coloco junto a Ayanami, solo Kensuke notó que ella se aparto un poco cuando el chico se sentó

-entonces Ikari… -dijo el chico, inclinándose hacia el frente- tu me…

-Shinji!!!!!!!!!!!!

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe, barios de los alumnos se sobresaltaron, pero al ver de quien se trataba no se asombraron del todo, aunque si se asustaron

Asuka acababa de irrumpir en el lugar, seguida de su inseparable amiga, con la mirada busco a su chico, y lo encontró en una mesa algo apartada de donde ella se encontraba

Kirishima al sobresaltarse abrazo el brazo del chico castaño, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Nagisa se enderezo y observó a la pelirroja que se acercaba furiosa cargando algo

-oh Asuka sucede algo? –dijo Shinji algo temeroso

-traje la comida –la alemana le sonrió radiantemente y con una calma que daba miedo

Varios de los que observaban la escena quedaron anonadados, ya que la mayoría, conociendo a la famosa Asuka Langley Sohryu, hubieran esperado que le arrancara la cabeza o algo por el estilo

-he gracias? –no hay que destacar que estaba completamente confundido

-y ella? –señalo a la castaña, mientras le dedicada una mirada asesina, la cual soltó de inmediato a Shinji

-les estaba enseñando la escuela

-pero… ya nos vamos –señalo el joven de cabello plateado, haciendo un gesto para que Kirishima le siguiera

Ambos se pusieron de pie junto a la mesa, Asuka ya había tomado "su lugar" junto a su novio, ignorando al par que se despedían, mientras ella sacaba sus almuerzos

Se pudo notar que Ayanami se sentía mas cómoda con Hikari ocupando el sitio en el que hace un momento estaba Nagisa

-bueno nos vemos en clase Ikari –se despidió la chica

-si, nos vemos

Y así el dúo se dispuso a salir de lugar

-no me agrada esa chica

-por que? –el chico volteo a verla –no estarás celosa, o si?

-un poco…

Shinji casi callo al suelo, no pudo creer que ella le dijera que si

-pero… confió en ti y se que me quieres –regalándole una sonrisa

Mana giro su cabeza antes de salir de la cafetería, pudo ver perfectamente como Shinji abrazaba a la pelirroja y esta lo besaba, la joven no estaba nada feliz

-vamos Mana –jalando a la enojada chica

Varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar cayeron de espalda al notar lo que había sucedido, solo Rei permanecía en silencio comiendo lo que Aida le había ofrecido, y Hikari victoreaba un poco

-waaaaa!!! –gritó Hikari –lo savia, lo savia!, nunca lo dude!

***

Todos habían regresado a los salones, los alumnos cuchicheaban alegremente en pequeños grupos dispersados por el aula, Shinji se encontraba sentado en su lugar, platicando con Kensuke, incluso Hikari había olvidado poner el orden, ya que platicaba muy a gusto con su amiga alemana

-y dime ya paso algo? Talvez los interrumpí aquella vez

-ya te dije que no hicimos nada!

-esta bien, esta bien, pero cambiando de tema –susurrándole –ese chico me pone nervioso- señalando a Kaworu, que se hallaba en su lugar con los pies sobre el pupitre, conversando con Kirishima, la cual se veía decaída

-se ve que es agradable –señalo Shinji- aunque no te puedo negar que es algo extraño

-no de verdad, siento algo extraño –asiendo énfasis en "extraño" – ay algo, como un aura maligna!

-maligna? No te niego que su presencia es "rara" y ni se diga su forma de hablar

La puerta se abrió de repente, el profesor entro y todos los alumnos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, Hikari no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y hacer su clásico "saludo" con un efecto menor al que ella esta acostumbrada

-jóvenes –hablo el maestro – habrá una junta de maestros y… la clase se cancelo, pueden irse

Hubo un silencio, hasta que la voz de Kensuke se oyó del fondo

-excelente!!!!!- grito el chico alzando un puño al aire

Todos en el salón, incluso el profesor y excluyendo a Ayanami, que se encontraba ocupada viendo una pelea de pelusas en la ventana, lo observaron

-digo… que mal profe, yo que quería oír su platica sobre el segundo impacto

Una ves más, silencio y luego el salón estallo en risas

***

bueno bueno aqui el cap 9 (si lo sé me tarde mucho) pero es q estado sin inspiracion en mucho tiempo asi q es probable q para el siguiente cap me tarde mucho tambien

pero eso si no dejare este fic asta q lo termine

ahora los reviews

**loko77:** q bueno q te gusto aqui continua la historia (asuka es mia ¬¬)

**xedezedas:** escribir reviews no cuesta nada xD y es bueno para mi (lo mismo q lo de arriva en parentesis)

**gamelos: **si yo tambien odio a Kaworu todavia estoy pensando q are con el, sobre si shinji se dio cuenta creeme no tiene ni idea, Asuka un poco

**sahaquiel:** ho amigo mio eres de gran ayuda, aver cuando vienes a mi casa, ase tiempo q no te veo y sirve q me das otra idea xD jajajajja cuidate

**klasnic: **hey hey klasnic, q tienes encontra de mana? no es mi favorita pero tendra su papel aqui xD jajajja sobre kaworu todavia lo estoy pensando ya q un amigo me insiste mucho d q no lo mate (a mi amigo le gusta el yaoi -.- y me vive molestando) pero bueno luego vere q ago con el

**Shadow The Knight of Chaos: **q nombre tan largo -.-, es interesante kaworu no solo es un chico mas q entra a la escuela el tambien tendra su papel como 17 angel pero veremos q ase luego

asta aqui los reviews y bueno espero q les guste y me escrivan mas ya yo vivo de mi publico, saven lo vien q se siente cuando abro mi correo y veo q me an leeido haaaa es como una rafaga de are calido acariciando mi alma haaaaa


	10. para poder ver el arcoiris…

Cap 10 "**para poder ver el arcoiris… primero debes soportar la lluvia**"

En una habitación oscura, con una gran ventana que daba a una gigantesca alberca de aguas color naranja y un profundo olor a sangre, en el cual se suspendía un cuerpo enorme desmembrado, una rubia de cejas castañas arreglaba unos papeles mientras observaba al oscuro gigante ser reconstruido…

–Cuánto más tardará en estar listo? –pregunto Gendó Ikari, apareciendo de la nada junto con Fuyutsuki.

–No falta mucho, tal vez un par de días más –le respondió la mujer.

–No debemos retrasarnos…

–Lo sé…

El hombre de gafas oscuras se retiró por donde vino, seguido de su fiel "sombra", el pasillo era oscuro, sólo resaltaba atrás de ellos la suspensión de LCL.

–Entonces señor… con esto nos adelantaremos a los viejos?

–Sí… ellos creen que sólo contamos con 3 Evas… pero no sospechan de nuestro pequeño as bajo la manga.

Ritsuko se enderezó y caminó con una taza de café en dirección a la ventana, alrededor del enorme Eva había algunos buzos revisándolo.

–"Es increíble como nunca nos detenemos ante nada, ni siquiera su piloto puede descansar".

Dio un profundo trago a la taza, y suspiro lentamente.

–Por qué aceptó?

***

Shinji y Asuka iban por el parque, tenían mucho tiempo aún para caminar y entretenerse por la ciudad.

Por la hora que era, 11:30 a.m. aproximadamente, el lugar estaba muy solitario, pero aún así era un lugar relajante con muchos árboles.

El cielo nublado y algo de viento anunciaba que llovería en cualquier momento, pero a la pareja no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el clima.

Caminaban lentamente, el viento movía la melena roja de la chica que caminaba abrazada del brazo de Shinji.

Él miraba a su acompañante, quería verla de frente, perderse en sus ojos azules, ella, de vez en cuando, le devolvía la mirada y le sacaba la lengua, para luego reír un poco.

–Shinji mira –señalándole a donde mirar con el dedo.

En una banca no muy lejana, había dos chicos con apariencia extranjera, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que uno de ellos; alto, de lentes y cabello largo, tocaba alegremente un violín negro. La melodía resonaba por el lugar. A su lado se encontraba un chico de mediana estatura, tenia el cabello negro algo revuelto y parecía ocupado escribiendo en una vieja libreta.

Caminaron por enfrente de ellos y Asuka le lanzó una moneda al violinista.

–No dejes la escuela –dijo sonriente.

El chico vio la moneda y frunció el seño, luego vio a la pelirroja, la cual reía alegremente.

El joven sólo meneó la cabeza y siguió tocando, mientras Shinji y Asuka se sentaban en una banca bajo un kiosco, ya que la lluvia empezaba a caer. Asuka abrazó a Shinji, mientras éste observaba al músico guardar su violín en su estuche y a su compañero guardar su libreta y sacar un pequeño paraguas de su mochila, el chico del violín lo imitó. Ambos se fueron rápido dejando a la pareja sola bajo ese techo de madera.

La brisa los mojaba ligeramente. Asuka se había aferrado al cuerpo de Shinji en un abrazo casi obsesivo, su cabeza descansaba en el hombro del castaño.

–Shinji… –dijo en un susurro.

–Sí?

La chica enderezó su rostro y lo besó profundamente. El chico la envolvió acercándola más a él, se besaban lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con el otro. El frió viento enmarañaba el cabello de Asuka sobre el rostro del chico. Cada vez sus besos se hacían más y más profundos, se separaban por milésimas para recuperar el aliento y continuar con sus caricias. Los brazos del joven acariciaban la espalda de la pelirroja, mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello y cuello.

Poco a poco ella fue aligerando sus carias, cada vez más lentas, Shinji aprovechó el momento, y de un rápido agarre la colocó sobre su regazo. Ella se sorprendió cuando el chico la alzó. Se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos azules como zafiros centellaban aún con la luz que apenas atravesaba las oscuras nubes.

La lluvia caía cada vez más y más fuerte, no había llovido así en mucho tiempo por culpa del verano "interminable". Ellos permanecieron sentados.

–Shinji, y si continuamos caminando?

–Pero… sigue lloviendo y muy fuerte.

–Vamos, sólo es algo de lluvia. Qué? Acaso nunca jugaste debajo de ella cuando eras niño? –dijo poniéndose de pie.

El castaño se paró junto a ella, con la cabeza baja.

–Lo siento… nunca lo he hecho –dijo con algo de tristeza.

–Nunca es demasiado tarde –tomándole la mano.

Asuka salió corriendo jalando a Shinji. La lluvia era fuerte y no le tomó tiempo para empaparlos.

La pelirroja soltó al joven, y como una niña pequeña saltó sobre un charco y corrió con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella estaba tan distraída que en un giro que dio sus zapatos se resbalaron por el suelo mojado y calló en un gran charco mojándola aun más.

Shinji reía alegremente, mientras se paraba junto a la alemana.

–No te burles y ayúdame a levantarme –le reprochó mientras le extendía la mano.

Shinji intentó levantarla pero ella fue más fuerte y lo jaló haciendo que cayera junto a ella.

Asuka empezó a reír.

***

Shinji y Asuka regresaron al apartamento, hechos una sopa, apenas entraron fueron recibidos por Pen-Pen.

–Hey acaso no te alimentó Misato? –dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba por su lado.

–Wark, wark!! –gritó el pingüino.

–Que Misato se fue?

–Yo le daré algo de comer –dijo el castaño yendo a la cocina rápidamente mientras se desasía de una empapada camisa escolar.

Shinji dejo algo de atún en el plato del ave, sin percatarse que la pelirroja había desaparecido.

Fue a su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse su empapada ropa, una vez cerrada la puerta tras él, se percató que alguien se le había adelantado.

Asuka estaba parada de espalda desabrochándose la camisa de la escuela, y apartando a un lado la falda del uniforme.

–Vienes a ayudarme de nuevo? –dijo, notando la presencia del chico, mientras ella se desasía también de la camisa, quedando en ropa interior.

Shinji se puso tan rojo que su cabeza estallaría si fuera físicamente posible.

–Oh vamos, ya me has visto antes así, o es que todavía te deslumbra mi belleza? –en tono seductor, abrazándolo por el cuello, y empezando a soltar risitas – Ahora tomaré un baño, quieres venir?

El chico casi se desmaya cuando siente que lo jala en dirección al baño.

***

Kensuke caminaba de regreso a casa, acompañado de su "inquilina", la cual caminaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero el chico pudo notar eso.

–Piensas en algo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

El joven de lentes soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que si no preguntaba nunca diría nada.

–Y… –tartamudeo- quieres hablar de eso?

La chica no dijo nada, pero se detuvo en seco y el chico tuvo que detenerse junto a ella, su mirada se clavó en los ojos enmarcados de él.

Éste desvió la mirada un poco.

–Que sucede?

–No lo sé… –dijo casi en un susurro.

En ese momento pequeñas gotas de agua caían alrededor de ellos, la lluvia empezó ligera pero sólo pasaron unos segundos para que su fuerza se desatara.

Kensuke "arrastro" a la chica hasta su casa. Ambos estaban empapados, se quitaron los zapatos y calcetines en la entrada, la chica tenía el cansancio presente por todo su rostro.

Ambos entraron en la casa, dejando un rastro de agua por su pasó. Kensuke fue directo a su habitación en busca de una toalla, tiró la camisa del uniforme quedándose con una playera camuflajeada. Dejó los lentes en una repisa y se puso la toalla en la cabeza.

La voz de Rei distrajo al chico.

–Puedo darme un baño? –preguntó en un tono cansado.

–Por supuesto –tomando y ofreciéndole otra toalla.

La chica titubeo un poco, tomando lo que le ofrecía el chico.

–Gracias.

Ella dejó la habitación. Kensuke, con la toalla aún en su cabeza, tenía la mirada clavada en el sitio por el cual desapareció la peliazul. De repente un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, se puso nervioso, pero no le dio importancia, empezó a secarse, miraba distraídamente por la ventana viendo la lluvia caer, sólo se oía la lluvia y en el fondo el ruido del agua llenando la tina de baño.

El chico dejó la toalla a un lado y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, su mente era un torbellino. Rei estaba algo diferente, él la había notado con un cansancio inusual, el ruido de la lluvia y del agua correr lo ponía nervioso.

Finalmente sintió su "presentimiento de cuando algo malo va ha pasar" y decidió salir de la habitación, se acercó a la puerta del baño, donde el único ruido era el agua de la bañera, tocó la puerta dos veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Rei? Estas ahí?

No se oyó nada. El agua retumbaba en sus oídos como presagiando el desastre.

–Rei voy a entrar –dijo dando vuelta a la perilla.

La puerta se abrió lentamente lo suficiente para que Kensuke viera en el interior, el cuarto parecía vació, así que el chico entró del todo, camino hacia la bañera para cerrar la llave pero…

Cuando llegó junto a la tina de baño cual fue su horror al ver en el interior a una Rei inerte debajo del agua.

El pánico envolvió al joven de lentes, haciendo que se abalanzara sobre la chica, la tomó de los hombros y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas para sacarla de ahí.

Fue tan rápido el movimiento que cuando la chica salió del agua salpico un poco haciendo que los pies descalzos de Aida resbalaran.

Aida sintió como perdía el equilibrio, se aferró rápidamente a la chica para protegerla de la caída.

Azotó contra el suelo. Aida se incorporó rápido, la seguridad de Rei se convirtió en su prioridad. El chico la tomó con cuidado de la cara, mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

–Rei! Rei! No, no, no puede estar pasando esto! No! No! –gritó con desesperación.

En ese momento la chica reaccionó un poco, tosió agua, y sus ojos se abrieron como una rendija. El corazón del chico se alivió un poco al ver que no se había ahogado. Los labios de la chica se movieron como intentando pronunciar algo, pero no pudo decir nada, los ojos de Ayanami se cerraron otra vez.

Kensuke la tomó delicadamente, luego notó que la chica estaba desnuda, así que optó por quitarse su playera camuflajeada y se le puso a la peliazul.

El chico cargó a la delicada albina y la llevó de vuelta a su habitación. La metió en la cama, cubriéndola con la sabana, la cual se pego a su mojado cuerpo.

Aida corrió a la habitación de su padre, abrió los cajones como loco buscando algo, hasta que localizó un pequeño maletín, regresó a su alcoba y abrió el maletín de su padre. Dentro había algunas medicinas, un termómetro y algunas otras cosas para emergencias. El chico tomó el termómetro y se acercó a Rei, tocó su frente, dándose cuenta que no necesitaría el termómetro ya que la chica estaba hirviendo.

Fue y regresó de la cocina con una pequeña toalla mojada la cual puso en la frente de Ayanami. Aida tomó otra playera de su closet y finalmente se dejo caer junto a la pared, estaba exhausto y sumamente preocupado, miraba a la cama en donde descansaba la chica que se había vuelto alguien tan importante para él.

–"Cuésteme lo que me cueste, estaré aquí para ayudarte" –fueron sus pensamientos antes de caer victima del sueño.

***

bueno bueno bueno, despues de mucho esperar aqui esta el cap 10 (uno de mis favoritos) aqui ago referencia a un amigo (el q escribe en la libreta)

me tarde por mas que nada por falta de inspiracion para escribir, tengo la historia pero no me siento de animos para ponerme a escribir, pero ya esta asi q aqui esta xD

y bueno ahora mis lectores q son los q me levantan el animo!!!!! o los amo

Reviews

**Gamelos**: para mi el echo de q ayga otro fanatico del Kenuke x Rei es como el canto de las aves, significa q estoy haciendo vien mi trabajo ^^, y si amo a Asuka, es mi personaje femenino favorito, segido obvio por Rei, Kirishima tendra su papel ya veras en el sig cap

**loco77**: pues no andas tan mal, pero si te equivocas con la castaña, ella tiene otro papel q se define en el sigiente cap, Kaworu es Kaworu no puede perder su maricones y el echo de q sea angel -.-

**xesezedas**: see la lucha de pelusas fue genial, esa idea se me ocurrio una ves mientras escrivia, medio lo q tu dices "bloqueo del escritor" y asi q me puse a ver por la ventana y descubri que el aire movia las pelusas y llego la idea!!! y sobre q te recomiendo.... mmm... q mejor q un fic romantico de SxA xD jajajja luego luego meto mi cuchara

**xXxSanDiaxXx**: acaso no he dejado claro q mi pareja favorita es SxA -.- por Gaia Asuka es mi favorita y siempre lo sera!!! y espero q no agas un fic en el q yo muera -.-, bueno muchas grasias por tu review los tuyos me facinan xD

**Arcangel Guerrero**: me crerias q estaba conectado cuando te pusiste a poner los reviews??? fue genial me fueron llegando los habisos y leia tus mensajes asi q respondere a cada uno

cap6: see no se me ocurrio mejor forma de poner a Kaworu q tocando el piano... sobre Misato y tocandose a ella misma fue vastante dificil ya q tenia muchas ideas para "la conversacion"

cap7: Ken x Rei mi segunda pareja favorita ese cap fue uno de los q mas me gustaron con su "no cita" aparte d q el video q tomo kensuke sera algo importante despues, a y si un vendedor de ramen te dice q "algo va a repetirse" asle caso xD

cap8:see la esena de la ducha esta genial una de mis esenas q mas me gustan xD sobre la de misato y pen-pen se me ocurrio de repente, ya saves como es ella con sus cervesas xD

cap 9: see mana creara problemas ya veras, y kaworu no se qdara muy atras, sobre asuka y la cafeteria pues ella "marca su territorio"

bueno asta aqui, nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar reviews ya q son la luz de mi alma (see mi propio campo AT JoJoJo)


	11. se perdona mientras se ama

Cap 11 "**Se perdona mientras se ama.**"

La lluvia seguía cayendo, la mente de Ayanami era como un pequeño remolino. La oscuridad la rodeaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Una pequeña toalla cayó desde su frente hasta su regazo, ella simplemente la apartó.

La peliazul se disponía a levantarse pero al intentar ponerse de pie un súbito mareo hizo que se volviera a sentar. Miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que en la orilla de la cama había un pantalón café y unas pantaletas.

No le tomó ni un segundo darse cuenta por qué estaba esa ropa allí, ya que al llevar sólo una playera, la ligereza era obvia, así que tranquilamente se puso las prendas.

Se sentía rara. Ella nunca había usado un pantalón, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar sólo el uniforme escolar y aparte era muy diferente que llevar el plug suit.

Miró por la ventana, afuera estaba nublado y seguía lloviendo, pero parecía temprano.

­–"Qué hora será?" –se preguntó.

En ese momento oyó la puerta abrirse, bajo el marco de la puerta apareció Aida con una mesita y un plato con sopa.

–Por fin despertaste, me tenias preocupado.

La chica lo observó con dedicación.

–Creí que nunca despertarías.

–"Nunca?" Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

–No sabría decirte exactamente pero, se podría decir que un día entero.

–No fuiste a la escuela, verdad? –le dijo, en su tono tranquilo, mientras le desviaba la mirada.

–Claro que no, en tu estado, preferí quedarme a cuidarte y ahora come tu sopa –y puso frente a ella la mesita.

La chica asintió levemente y tomó la cuchara.

–Cuidado, está algo caliente –le advirtió mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

La chica comenzó a comer cuidadosamente.

–Kensuke…

El chico desvió la mirada del techo, para observarla.

–Si?

–Gracias…

–No tienes por que agradecerme sólo es sopa con verduras –dijo, mientras sacaba su cámara.

–No… me refiero por ayudarme, siempre me estas ayudando, por qué?

Esta pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven quien dejó caer su cámara. Rei se inclinó y levantó el aparato. En la pequeña pantalla se reproducía la imagen de la luna para luego aparecer ella misma en el video.

La chica observaba las imágenes correr una y otra vez. Kensuke se encontraba sin habla sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente y los segundos viendo a la chica le parecían eternos.

Finalmente Ayanami volteó a ver al agitado chico. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Le entregó la cámara y volvió su atención a la sopa.

Kensuke tomó el aparato entre sus manos. El video se reprodujo una vez más, el chico se enderezó, dio un par de pasos y volteó a ver a la peliazul.

–Es porque eres muy importante para mí, por eso quiero ayudarte cada vez que me sea posible, para verte, simplemente para volver a verte una y otra vez.

El chico respiró profundamente, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a una roja chica intentando terminar de comer.

***

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, Shinji, quien obviamente ignoraba al profesor, imitaba "el papel" de Rei, al ver por la venta como la lluvia caía, pero su meditación fue interrumpida por un rostro sonriente que se interponía entre él y el paisaje.

–Hey, Shinji, te encuentras bien? –preguntó la castaña sentada a su izquierda.

–Si, si –rió un poco –Sólo me perdí un poco.

–Si ya lo noté, parecías hipnotizado, por cierto, tu amigo no vino, verdad?

–Eh? Kensuke? –La chica le asintió –No, no vino, me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo.

–Pues Ayanami tampoco vino, crees que tenga algo que ver?

El chico se rascó un poco la cabeza, mientras veía en dirección del lugar vacío que le correspondía a la albina.

–No creo, lo más seguro es que esté ocupada en algo, ella siempre es así.

–Ya veo, y dime Shinji como van las cosas con Asuka?

–Muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Ah –la chica puso cara seria y desvió su mirada buscando a la pelirroja.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando el receso, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron como una estampida, muchos llevados por el hambre y otros por el puro deseo de salir de ese aburrido salón, ya que era imposible ir al patio, amenos que quisieras empaparte en segundos.

Asuka apareció rápidamente entre Kirishima y Shinji, lo que para la castaña fue como si le dieran una patada en la cara, mientras que el castaño se levantaba de su lugar.

–Shinji voy a andar con Hikari un rato, te veo luego, de acuerdo? –el chico le asintió con una sonrisa –Bueno, te veo en unos minutos para comer.

La pelirroja abrazó al castaño, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego otro en la boca, para luego sonreírle e irse en compañía de su amiga.

Shinji volvió a sentarse mientras suspiraba con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara. No hay que mencionar que Mana no estaba para nada feliz.

–Bueno, creo que iré a caminar un poco –le comentó Mana, poniéndose de pie –Quieres venir?

–Ah? Si, gracias –dijo saliendo de su "estupidisacion".

Ambos salieron del salón de clases. Anduvieron por los pasillos del edificio. Mana iba muy rápido, seguida por Shinji, que parecía algo confuso por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

En ese momento la chica se detuvo y se apoyo en una ventana, la lluvia golpeaba suavemente contra el cristal, el castaño se detuvo detrás de ella.

La confusión inundó la mente del piloto. "Hace unos segundos estaba bien" –pensó.

–Shinji... –murmuró, viendo todavía por la ventana –Eres feliz con Asuka?

Eso tomó por sorpresa al chico.

–Sí, ella es lo más importante para mí.

–Shinji, dime como me ves.

–Verte? A qué te refieres?

–Como me ves como persona… como mujer…

El confundido chico sólo optó por dirigir su vista hacia el vacío, pensando en como responder la pregunta.

–Eres… agradable.

–Agradable… –repitió en un susurro –Sólo eso.

La chica giró sobre sí para ver al chico. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Shinji quedó extrañado por lo que veía, no entendía nada.

–Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

La chica bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, respiró profundamente tartamudeando por el ligero llanto que la envolvía, finalmente ella se lanzó al chico abrazándolo, dejando salir todo de ella.

El chico se sobresaltó por lo que acababa de pasar, ella lloraba aferrándose en él, sólo pudo responderle el abrazo para intentar calmarla.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía que estaban siendo observados.

Desde las escaleras una chica de largos cabellos rojos veía la escena, perpleja por ver como su chico abrazaba a alguien más, ella quería ir a irrumpir y poner las cosas en orden, pero un sentimiento más fuerte ya había echo que se girara y saliera corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

En ese momento Kirishima se enderezó rompiendo el abrazo, observando el lugar en el que la pelirroja había desaparecido.

–Estas mejor? –preguntó Shinji al ver la reacción de la chica.

–Perdón por portarme así, ahora vuelvo.

Y así como así la chica se alejó caminando dejando a un Ikari completamente desconcertado.

***

Asuka había llegado a los sanitarios, se encontraba parada viendo su reflejo, parecía hipnotizada.

Su mente daba vueltas, un sentimiento la rodeó fríamente, se sentía traicionada, pero a la vez sabía que el no haría eso, ellos ya se habían jurado que no mirarían a nadie más.

La chica respiró profundamente, dejando libres algunas lágrimas. Siguió viendo el espejo, hasta que junto a ella apareció alguien más.

La pelirroja no desvió la mirada del reflejo, mientras la castaña se posaba junto a ella.

–Se que nos viste –dijo finalmente la castaña.

–Aléjate de él –musitó la pelirroja.

La castaña simplemente la observó.

–Pues no lo haré –dijo seriamente –Luchare por Shinji.

La pelirroja estalló en una carcajada.

–Desde ahora somos rivales Sohryu.

La alemana sólo le dedico una mirada de odio, dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando sola a una enojada castaña.

–Ya verás –dijo para sí misma, mientras se reflejaba en el espejo.

***

Shinji había regresado al salón, se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, mientras veía por la ventana. Los minutos pasaban, dejando cada vez menos tiempo para el comienzo de la clase, el chico vio entrar a cierta pecosa, lo que le llamó la atención fue que ella iba sola.

–Hikari!, dónde está Asuka?

–Creí que estaría aquí, hace tiempo que me dijo que se iría a comer contigo.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y un ya reconocido y viejo hombre entró al aula, la clase comenzó, pero cierto piloto no estaba poniendo atención a ella, ya que su mente se encontraba pensando en una pelirroja que no apareció durante el resto de las clases.

***

Shinji iba de regreso a casa, estaba preocupado, Asuka no había vuelto al salón y para el colmo seguía lloviendo y eso quería decir que si ella se había ido no tenía paraguas.

Una cuadra más atrás, un paraguas azul celeste resaltaba notoriamente. Bajo él se encontraba una castaña "parodiando" a un espía, sólo tenia algo en mente: "localizar la casa de Ikari a como diera lugar".

Ella iba de árbol a poste o escondiéndose en callejones e incluso junto a los botes de basura, siguiendo a su objetivo en cuestión, ella tenía que ganar terreno ya que la pelirroja le tenía mucha ventaja, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

La chica saltó para esconderse detrás de un poste, sin perder de vista al castaño del paraguas negro.

–Serás mió Ikari –susurro para sí.

–Qué crees que haces aquí?

La castaña dio un salto al escuchar esa voz desde atrás de ella, giró rápidamente con una expresión como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

–Kaworu, qué haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo? Y por qué no traes un paraguas? Mírate, estás empapado –y colocó su sombrilla sobre el chico.

–En ese orden sería: camino rumbo a mi departamento, no y creo que un paraguas sólo sería un estorbo, aparte de que me gusta el agua.

La chica sólo lo miro confundida.

–Pero la cuestión aquí es... por qué sigues a Ikari?

La chica sólo palideció al ser descubierta.

***

La luna se apoderó del nublado cielo, la fuerza de la lluvia había bajado permitiendo que el satélite natural apareciera de vez en vez entre las nubes.

Shinji Ikari se encontraba recostado en lo que para él sería "su vacía cama". Según lo que le dijo Misato, Asuka había regresado temprano al departamento y que se encontraba molesta y que entró a su habitación y desde entonces no había salido.

El chico estaba muy angustiado. Él había intentado hablar con la pelirroja durante toda la tarde, y además se preocupaba de que no comiera, así que él había dejado un plato afuera de su cuarto. Se tranquilizó un poco al encontrarlo vació horas después.

El joven se enderezó, el calor lo abrumaba, al parecer la lluvia sólo había logrado mantener el calor, el chico salió de su habitación, el pasillo estaba oscuro y en el fondo sólo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Misato.

Empezó a caminar entre las penumbras, hasta que encontró el baño. El chico se deshizo de su pijama, mientras abría las llaves para que la tina se llenara.

Se introdujo en el agua, la cual refrescaba al afligido chico que se había dejado llevar por el ambiente y ahora su mente se encontraba volando entre sus pensamientos.

***

Rei Ayanami era una chica simple con necesidades simples, pero por extraño que parezca algo no la dejaba dormir, ella se encontraba mejor, su fiebre había bajado.

La chica había sido cuidada por Kensuke, y ella no sabía que sentir. Se sentía rara. Sentía una extraña presión sobre su pecho cada vez que ellos estaban en la misma habitación.

Finalmente un fuerte rugido resonó en su cuarto, la chica sólo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que ese ruido había provenido de su estomago, lo que para ella fue algo lógico, ya que comer sólo caldos la había dejado con hambre.

Entonces la somnolienta chica salió en busca de un refrigerio nocturno.

Se sentía cansada. No era para menos, pero por falta de comida no podía mantener el sueño. Caminó entre las penumbras hasta encontrar la cocina, abrió el refrigerador e improvisó. Consiguió mermelada y un poco de pan, sin olvidar un pequeño vaso con leche.

Y así la chica comió en silencio sentada en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, una vez saciada su hambre, el cansancio la golpeo sin piedad, soltó un pequeño bostezo y se dijo a sí misma que era tiempo de regresar a la cama. Caminó en la oscura cocina, pero la chica no contaba con un mueble que la hizo caer.

La chica se enderezó un poco y empezó a gatear, tocó el mueble que la hizo caer y dedujo que debía de ser un sofá.

Rei continuó gateando, el cansancio no la dejaba enderezarse. En su búsqueda por salir de la sala y regresar al pasillo su mano sintió algo reconfortante, dedujo que debía de ser una sabana, se movió más en esa dirección. La sabana era suave, el cansancio no la dejó más, así que se recostó y se cubrió con aquella cobija y finalmente se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

***

muy bien ya despues de mucho tiempo les traigo la continuacion de mi "fabuloso" fic xD jajajjajajaa

y pues eso si, apartir de este cap me tardare aun mas en subir cap, ya q ya comense la prepa y tambien ya entre a servicio social lo cual solo me deja con 2 o 3 horas libres de lunes a viernes (los sabados y domingos si podria escribir mas)

y bueno espero sus reviews, q por sierto resivi menos de los q esperava T.T

tambien les recuerdo q me tardo mas q nada para traerles algo bueno ya q si no me tardara lo mas seguro es q la historia seria basura xD

y bueno ahora respondo los reviews

**Gamelos:** muchas grasias, me gusta q mis lectores esten felices. y bueno see este kensuke salvo a Rei de ahogarse y no no fue suicidio, espero q este cap te guste

**Arcangel Guerrero**: "siniestro" guau xD, bueno q vien q te guste el SxA, pero eso si q opinas del KxR??? espero q te guste ^^

**loco77:** me amas O.O.... bueno bueno dejando eso aparte... por q tu novia me mataria si leyera esto??? pero si esta bien presiosa mi historia

**NeArry**: q bueno q te guste y bueno sobre la diabetes... creo q adverti de eso alprincipio del capitulo uno xD este fic es mas q nada miel sobre ojuelas, espero q me sigas leyendo

y bueno esos fueron todos, yo esperaba mas (donde te metiste xXSandiaXx? me encantan tus reviews) y bueno espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente cap

usare al maximo mis horas libres y bueno me despido adios!!!


	12. Esta la mitad del mundo con una flor

Cap 12 **"Está la mitad del mundo con una flor en la mano"**

Se levantaba una atmósfera tranquilizante, Shinji se encontraba relajado disfrutando del agua y del vapor, del olor a shampoo y del silencio, pero aun así la "pícara" pelirroja no salía completamente de su mente, lo que no lo dejaba relajarse al 100%, seguía pensando en el "por qué?", qué habrá echo él para que la chica a la que ama y que ella misma le dijo que lo necesitaba, se apartara de él, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la tina, sólo el echo de que sus dedos se arrugaban por la humedad le decía que llevaba mucho allí.

Tomó el jabón, pero por la textura de éste y sus dedos rugosos sólo hizo que se le cayera bajo el agua, miró su reflejo en la perturbada superficie del agua, haciendo que sus recuerdos en esa habitación volvieran a él.

***Flash back***

Un chico en bóxer era en pujado hacia el pasillo, en el cual se encontraba un pequeño pingüino jugueteando con su comida, seguido por una pelirroja en ropa interior, cargando una toalla.

–Asuka, qué crees que estás haciendo!!?? –preguntó con desesperación.

–Vamos Shinji, sólo nos iremos a divertir un poco en la bañera –le susurró seductoramente al oído.

Shinji prácticamente pasó por todos los tonos de rojo, mientras que Asuka lo tomaba por la muñeca y empezó a caminar, el pingüino se quedó en su lugar simplemente viendo cómo la pareja entraba al cuarto de baño.

Asuka cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Shinji estaba parado del otro lado de la habitación respirando agitadamente.

–Shinji?

–Eh… yo…

El castaño estaba hecho una bola de nervios, él…, solo con Asuka…, apunto de darse un baño con ella.

La chica lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cuerpo en él, mientras le soplaba en la oreja.

–Asuka!! –dijo con tono de súplica.

–Tranquilízate, por qué estas tan nervioso?

El chico no respondió sólo se ruborizó más, y empezó a temblar un poco, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la alemana.

Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, y besó su mejilla suavemente, lo cual empezó a tranquilizarlo, lo tomó ligeramente por la mejilla para poder besar sus labios.

–Vamos Shinji, no pasará nada malo, ni nada que nosotros no queramos.

El castaño le asintió, la chica le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso.

–Entonces ve sacando mi shampoo y mi acondicionador, mientras yo lleno la tina… y tú puedes usar el banquito y la regadera.

Los ojos de Shinji sólo quedaron en una rendija y con la boca hasta el suelo.

–Pero…!!!

La chica alzó la mano para silenciarlo, lo miró con severidad y dijo:

–Acaso creías que ambos usaríamos la tina? Pervertido –le dijo como si estuviera regañando a un pequeño niño–. Pero no te preocupes –le susurró en el oído– ya será en otra ocasión.

***

Shinji se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banco de plástico, con una toalla en la cintura, mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza, dándole la espalda a la tina de baño, en la cual se encontraba una pelirroja lavándose los brazos.

La mente del castaño trabajaba a mil por hora, ya que a tan sólo unos metros de él, se encontraba Asuka completamente desnuda bañándose y él sin poder girarse para "no espiarla", como según él intentaría defenderse, se sorprendió de sí mismo por pensar como uno de sus más pervertidos amigos, haciendo que este sacudiera la cabeza para alejar aquellos malos pensamientos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la hermosa pelirroja que se estaba terminando de enjuagar.

–Andas muy pensativo hoy, no crees? –decía ésta mientras tomaba una toalla para salir de la bañera.

Shinji se estremeció al pensar que fue descubierto, pero mejor dicho él se descubrió solo por la reacción.

–Ajá! –dijo triunfantemente– Mis encantos son demasiados para mi propio novio, que ya esta fantaseando conmigo, eh? Verdad que no me equivoco? –sentenció.

–No, no, verás yo…

El chico fue interrumpido por un balde de agua que fue dejado caer sobre su cabeza.

–Muy bien Shinji, ya terminaste así que mejor nos vamos, no quiero ser sorprendida por Misato.

–Pero no creo que haya regresado aún –dijo mientras se quitaba el balde de encima.

–Vamos muévete! –decía mientras lo jalaba para que se levantara– Aún tenemos que ir a unas pruebas, y Misato no tardará en venir por nosotros.

–De verdad? Cómo lo sabes?

–Me lo dijo el pingüino!

***Fin del Flash Back***

Shinji iba de regreso a su habitación aún con recuerdos en su mente, lo cual hizo que al entrar a su cuarto no se diera cuenta de que alguien ya estaba ocupando la mitad de su cama.

Si no fuera por los rayos de la luna que salían entre la bruma y nubes, no se hubiera dado cuenta, la pelirroja estaba acostada de cara a la pared abrazando sus piernas, Shinji levantó una mano para ponerla sobre su hombro, pero un ligero susurro que atravesó el silencio hizo que se detuviera.

–No me toques… –fue todo lo que sus oídos oyeron, tan claras como en el agua en la que se estaba bañando hacía sólo unos minutos.

El chico se entristeció e intentó salir de la cama, pero la voz de la alemana lo detuvo una vez más.

–No me dejes… sólo quédate y nada más…

Siguió sus instrucciones y se acostó dándole la espalda, la tenía tan cerca, a no más de un par de centímetros, la sentía, sentía el calor que emanaba y su aroma también, pero a la vez la tenía tan lejos, en qué se había equivocado?

Buscó su SDAT, pero éste no se encontraba donde lo dejó, el chico sólo optó por girar su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a la pelirroja, y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir un cable enmarañado entre el rojo cabello de la chica.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando a que el sueño lo llevara hasta el siguiente amanecer.

***

En una "rosada" habitación rondaba una chica en mameluco que caminaba en círculos, para ella no había nada más importante que ganarle a Asuka, ya era oficial, la pelirroja era su rival y ella no pensaba perder, su primer plan había dado resultados, logrando así apartar un poco a la competencia, ahora sólo tenía que seguir haciendo bien sus jugadas.

Se echó de espaldas en su cama, la cual estaba llena de muñecos de peluche.

–Bien Shinji Ikari, serás mío y seremos felices para siempre!!!!!!! Buajajajajaja, buajajajaja!!!!!!!

–Querida el desayuno está listo –se escuchó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Mamá!!! Estoy haciendo un plan maléfico!!! No me interrumpas!!!

–Mmm… esta bien hija, pero no te tardes se te enfriara el desayuno, hice wuaffles, y también debes meterte a bañar para ir a la escuela.

–Que ya voy!!!!!!!

La chica se enderezó y se paró frente al gran espejo de su cuarto, donde resaltaba el gran mameluco de cuerpo completo con botoncitos en las pompis para "urgencias" nocturnas.

– "Mmm… en qué me quede?" Ah sí! Buajajaja!!!!!

El eco de aquella "risa maléfica" se escuchó por toda esa casa, sólo se alcanzó a oír un "hija, apúrate, se te hará tarde".

***

Unos ojos se abrieron de mala gana, el despertarse antes de que sonara su alarma lo molestaba mucho, veía su techo y luego dirigió su vista al pequeño reloj que se encontraba junto a su futón, y sí!, faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara, cómo le molestaba esa situación, así que cediendo a la situación intentó enderezarse sin apartar la sábana, que continuaba sobre él hasta el cuello, pero algo evitó que cumpliera su cometido.

El chico sintió un extraño peso en su costado derecho, el cual hacia que no pudiera levantar su hombro y una pierna, así que intentó primero mover su mano.

Rozó una superficie sumamente suave cubierta por una tela, eso le llamó la atención, ya que según él, había dejado de dormir con muñecos hace mucho tiempo, así que no debería de haber nada ahí.

Meditó un poco sobre la situación, algo suave…, hasta que el chico se le ocurrió la primera buena idea del día, "levantar un poco la sábana" y con su mano libre ejecutó su plan.

Unos mechones azules se asomaron por debajo de la cubierta, como si el sol los llamara a aparecer.

La mirada de Kensuke se congeló al verlos, bajó la sabana e intentó despejar su mente y una vez más levantó su cobertor y al igual que la anterior aquellos mechones se asomaron.

Aida se petrificó y no hizo más que mover su mano derecha sobre la delicada superficie que ya había tocado antes.

Y ese segundo rose hizo que el peso sobre él se moviera un poco, Aida cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba, apartó por completo la sábana y pudo ver a Rei recargada sobre su hombro y con un brazo sobre él, profundamente dormida.

El chico palideció, pero la imagen de esa chica dormida a su lado hizo que se tranquilizara, era una imagen hermosa, pero no le duró mucho ya que la chica comenzó a reaccionar.

Ayanami abrió los ojos lentamente, dando un ligero bostezo, y no le tomó ni 2 segundos saber donde se encontraba, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, giró un poco la cabeza para toparse con la mirada de Kensuke, el rubor se expandió más.

La chica se enderezó rápidamente ocultando su rostro, Kensuke que se había sentado en el momento en que la chica intentaba ponerse de pie para salir de ahí, la tomó por la muñeca haciendo que la peliazul perdiera el equilibrio y diera un giro cayendo sobre él, que instintivamente la sujeto por la cintura para evitar que cayera contra el suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, que cerró al sentir la caída, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos cafés que la miraban con preocupación.

Parpadearon un poco, pero la mirada de ninguno se desvió, los ojos escarlatas de la chica hipnotizaron al instante a Aida, y era la primera vez que Rei lo veía directamente a los ojos y sin los lentes.

Los segundos parecían horas, en ese concurso de miradas, sólo se miraban, nada importaba más que ese momento, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando cerraron los ojos, ni cuanto se habían acercado sus rostros, todo se había vuelto espontáneo, sus sentimientos habían salido a la luz.

Los brazos de la chica ya lo habían envuelto, sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente, no había prisas, sólo existían ellos, ese momento, esas caricias.

Pero… todo lo que empieza debe de terminar tarde o temprano, ya que el cruel sonido del despertador hizo que ambos se separaran sobresaltados.

El reloj se agitaba de un lado a otro, hasta que un par de manos se encontraron sobre el botón para silenciarlo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban.

***

bueno se que me tarde mucho, pero no me culpen es culpa del servicio social -.-, recuerden q no pienso dejar este fic hasta haberlo terminado xD (q aun falta un buen jajajja)

espero q les aya gustado, a mi me encanto (a mi me gusta todo lo q escribo jajaja) y bueno no olviden dejarme reviews por q sino creere q nadie lo lee T.T

ahora si a contestar los reviews

**Gabriel:** bueno aqui esta el cap espero q te aya quitado toda esa intriga (o t d je con mas xD???)

**Loco77:** jajaj see le toman demasiado importancia... como dices es solo un juego xD neee viva el SxA

**Fraulen Kaname Langley: **talvez no sea mas largo... pero eso si la calidad es genial... sigue dejandome reviews me gusta leerlos y bueno espero q este cap aya sido de tu agrado

**Gamelos:** son tus gustos xD a mi me facinan ambas parejas y no te critico cual t guste mas xD jajajaja y see tambien adoro el KxR (mis amigos me dicen q Kensuke es mi alter ego XD jajajajja) y bueno aqui otro gran capitulo con mas KxR q deseguro te encantara

**Sahakiel:** q onda sahi tu casi no te conectas y lo q es peor solo insultas mi escritura (me refiero a los errores d ortografia) y bueno espero q subas pronto el siguiente cap hee ya quiero leerlo

**Hechizero15**: a grasias!! y si concuerdo contigo siempre dejan solo a kensuke, él es uno de mis personajes preferidos y me encanta con Rei asen una hermosa pareja, espero segir leyendo tus reviews

**Laertes:** no odio mi servicio, pero si me quita mucho tiempo... sobre lo de kaworu te sorprendere en el siguiente cap xD jajajja espero q sigas leyendo

bueno ya son todos dejenme reviews si quieren q les conteste o MP tambien son bien resividos

por sierto a los q no conoscan mi otra historia "un dia diferente" es un one-shot de Kensuke-Rei se los dejo si les gusto la pareja... hasta la proxima!!!!!


	13. y la otra mitad del mundo por esa flor

Cap 13 "**… y la otra mitad del mundo, por esa flor esperando**"

El sonido del despertador resonaba en la habitación, una mano cayó de mala gana para silenciar al molesto aparato.

El castaño se incorporó, aún algo cubierto por la sábana, afuera lloviznaba y el aire hacia retumbar las ventanas, el silencioso chico miró sobre su hombro para encontrar lo que se temía…

Soledad… junto a él sólo había un espacio vacío, el semblante de Shinji se entristeció, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, así que decidió prepararse para otro día de escuela y sumergir sus sentimientos en ese lugar.

El joven se fue directo al baño y se duchó rápidamente, se puso su uniforme y fue a la cocina, por inercia fue al refrigerador para preparase algo de desayunar, pero algo lo hizo voltear… En el centro de la mesa había un plato con huevo y frijoles. "Esto no es nada japonés" pensó el chico, e incluso, junto al plato, había un tenedor.

Shinji miró a su alrededor buscando por si encontraba alguna otra sorpresa, pero no vio nada "anormal" exceptuando el plato, el hecho de ver a Misato tirada en el sofá abrasando a pen-pen, no era sorpresa alguna, así que se sentó en la mesa y comió ese extraño desayuno.

***

Ikari caminaba con paraguas en mano rumbo a la escuela, Asuka al parecer se había ido temprano, e ir solo de camino a la escuela lo deprimía más.

En eso, una voz lo llamó.

–Hey Shinji!!! Por aquí!!

En una esquina, una risueña castaña de cabellera corta y con un paraguas de un color rosa chillón, lo saludaba ampliamente, el joven sonrío un poco y se dirigió hacia la chica.

–Hola Kirishima, qué haces?

–Llámame Mana, estamos en confianza –decía sonrientemente –Es que como te vi muy solo decidí esperarte, jaja… dónde está Asuka???

–Se adelantó –respondió algo entristecido.

–Ah… ya veo, bueno, vamos Shinji o llegaremos tarde… "jeje esta es mi oportunidad"-pensó maliciosamente.

No muy lejos de ahí un chico de cabellos plateados veía la escena y continuó caminando detrás de ellos sigilosamente a una distancia prudente.

Mana y Shinji seguían platicando, la chica más animada que el castaño que le respondía entrecortadamente.

–Oye Shinji, Asuka se enojó contigo?

–No sé exactamente… pero desde ayer anda molesta.

–Ah, no veo por qué se enojaría contigo, si tanto te quisiera no estarían así; ya sabes debería ser más dulce, atenta, que te apapachara más, te apreciara –decía con cara soñadora.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que empezó su monologo un chico de ojos rojos los había alcanzado y le había sacado platica al castaño, por lo cual Shinji no oyó nada.

–Gracias por el paraguas –decía Shinji –Por mi culpa te has mojado.

–No importa… lo que sea por ti… además me gusta la lluvia –dijo elegantemente y empezó a recordar el hecho de dicho parasol.

***Flash Back***

Kaworu caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo a la salida, pasó por su locker y tomó su paraguas y continuó hasta la salida.

Al llegar a la entrada vio a Ikari viendo la lluvia, así que se acercó y se paró junto a él.

–Hola Ikari… esperas a alguien?

–No –suspiró –Esperaré a que deje de llover.

–Esperar?? Por qué???

–Asuka se fue temprano, no sé por qué, y se llevó nuestro paraguas –y suspiró otra vez.

–Pues, puedo prestarte el mío –y le extendió su sombrilla.

–Pero Kaworu y tú como te irás?

–No te preocupes por mí, mi departamento no está muy lejos, así que no me mojaré mucho –y abriendo el paraguas se lo dio al castaño.

–Gracias Kaworu te debo una –le extendió la mano, la cual le estrechó y Shinji se puso en marcha.

Ikari se iba alejando más y más, hasta que se perdió de vista, Kaworu dio un suspiro y cuando dio el primer paso para irse una chica de cabello corto y castaño apareció.

–Nagisa!!!

El chico se detuvo y dio media vuelta al oír su nombre.

–Kirishima… qué sucede??

–Viste hacia dónde se fue Ikari???

–Sí –dijo simplemente.

La chica esperó a que continuara hasta que se desesperó.

–Y por dónde se fue!!!???

–Por allí –y señaló con la mano.

–Gracias –y abriendo su sombrilla salió corriendo de ahí.

Kaworu vio como la chica corría bajo la lluvia, suspiró también y empezó a correr tras ella.

– "Creo que mejor me aseguro que no haga nada malo".

***Fin del Flash Back***

En ese momento la chica de cabello corto se dio cuenta del "tres son multitud", así que se metió entre los dos.

–Hola Kaworu, otra vez sin paraguas??

–Mana no sabía que estuvieras aquí, –la chica sólo bufó – y sí, fue por Shinji.

–Por Shinji?

–Sí, se lo presté, no hay nada que no haría por él.

–Eres muy raro.

–Sólo digamos que tenemos los mismos intereses…

Kirishima se dio cuenta de que de aquí en adelante no sólo tendría que preocuparse por los movimientos de la alemana, al parecer este juego también se podía jugar de tres.

–Eh… no entiendo de lo que hablan… Eh… Kaworu, nos vamos???

–Por supuesto, nos vemos Kirishima!!!

Mana se quedó petrificada en su lugar, mientras veía como ambos se iban alejando, una pequeña envoltura rodó frente a ella, en aquel solitario lugar, sólo estaba una chica sosteniendo un rosado paraguas, mientras veía hacia el horizonte con cara de decepción.

–No puedo creer que le ponga más atención a ese albino que a mí!!!

La chica hizo un berrinche y salió corriendo para intentar alcanzar a los ya muy alejados jóvenes.

***

La llovizna caía ligeramente como si se tratara de pelusa siendo llevada por el viento.

En la calle sólo se veía a la gente con paraguas o rompe vientos yendo de un lugar para otro. Era temprano, había personas esperando el autobús para ir a trabajar o dejar a los niños en la escuela, aunque las personas en Tokio-3 cada vez eran menos a causa de las evacuaciones que se llegaban a hacer.

Mientras en una avenida algo solitaria se veía a una pareja de estudiantes caminando con rompe vientos y compartiendo un paraguas, la chica de cabellos azules algo más baja que el castaño de lentes, llevaba un rompe vientos verde que le quedaba algo grande y si no fuera por la falda que se asomaba por debajo, parecería que era lo único que llevaba puesto, mientras que el castaño llevaba uno color azul marino, con la capucha abajo en contradicción a su compañera.

Desde aquel acontecimiento al despertar, Kensuke y Rei no se habían dirigido la palabra. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban ninguno decía nada, pero ahí estaban los dos caminando juntos de ida a la escuela en un silencio abrumador.

La mente de Rei era un torbellino de emociones y no sabía qué hacer, desde aquella simple demostración de sentimientos todo había cambiado, y ahora no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. La chica entristecida no se dio cuenta cuando había dejado de caminar para observar su reflejo en un charco.

El castaño notó la ausencia de su compañera y al voltear pudo verla, estática con la mirada fija en el suelo, caminó en su dirección deteniéndose frente a la chica, la cual no se movió.

Rei susurró unas palabras que muy apenas alcanzó a oír Aida.

–Una vez me preguntaste "qué se siente estar enamorado? Qué se siente que te guste alguien?" y no pude responderte… pero ahora no necesitas que yo te responda, ya que todo lo que sientes en este momento… es la respuesta que tú necesitas y es la respuesta que yo te daría, ya que yo siento todo lo que tú estás sintiendo ahora.

El paraguas cayó al suelo, Kensuke había bajado el gorro de la chica para luego tomarla del rostro, se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, e inclinándose hacia ella la besó, los ojos de la chica se cerraron lentamente, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y sentimientos que florecían en ella, esa caricia tan suave y ligera la elevaba, sentía como si sus pies se despegaran del suelo.

Esas caricias, esos sentimientos, ese contacto, esa libertad, todo lo que Ayanami experimentaba en ese momento lo resumió en una palabra…

"Amor"

El contacto se rompió y la peliazul abrió los ojos, Kensuke la miraba con ternura, y con un dedo limpió una lagrima que bajaba por la pálida mejilla de la chica, le sonrió y depositó un beso en su frente.

–Todo estará bien… estoy contigo –le susurró al oído.

Tomó delicadamente su mano, mientras levantaba el paraguas y reanudaron su camino a la escuela a paso ligero, sólo se vio a la pareja alejarse mientras que la chica abrazaba el brazo del joven a su lado.

***

La mañana continuó como cualquier otra, aunque en el salón se sentía un aire diferente, era hora del descanso, por lo cual los alumnos se estaban preparando para ir a comer u otros ya estaban almorzando.

Shinji estaba sentado en su lugar pensando lo que había pasado durante la mañana.

***Flash Back***

Durante la clase de cocina todos los alumnos se habían colocado en parejas por orden dado por la profesora y como Hikari tenía como compañera a Rei Kensuke terminó con Nagisa, había quedado un solo equipo de 3 personas… Shinji, Asuka y Mana.

Shinji estaba preocupado por la pelirroja, pero con Mana en el equipo no era muy buena idea intentar hablar con ella.

Tanto la pelirroja como él andaban cada quien en su lado. La alemana cortaba los ingredientes y Shinji iba preparando la comida, mientras que Mana trabajaba en una gelatina, pero aunque fuera un trabajo sencillo, la chica buscaba cualquier escusa para llamar la atención del castaño.

Hubo un momento en el que Shinji estaba tomando las verduras y se encontró con la mano de la pelirroja. Él intentó retirarla para evitar algo contradictorio, pero cuando estaba por mover la mano, ella lo tomó, el castaño se paralizó y sólo observó la mano de la pelirroja sobre la suya, sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella retirara su mano.

–Profesora, puedo ir al baño? –preguntó la chica de cabello rojo.

Shinji soltó un suspiro mientras veía a la chica alejarse y en ese momento alguien lo tomó del brazo.

–Hey Shinji ya terminé la gelatina ven a verla.

Ikari siguió a la castaña y observó el plato donde una extraña masa de un tono café pastoso. "Por dios… podría ser peor que Misato???". Y en eso la pasta empezó a efervescer para luego formar una gran burbuja en el centro, la cual explotó abriendo la pastosa masa y soltando un olor sumamente fétido. "Sip, sí lo es" pensó finalmente el castaño.

–Creo que mejor hacemos otra…

–Tú crees?? –dudó Kirishima, a lo cual el castaño asintió.

Dieron media vuelta y regresaron al área de trabajo… ninguno notó que la extraña masa se levantó y se arrastró fuera del plato hasta que desapareció de la vista.

***Fin del Flash Back***

El castaño soltó un suspiro y decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar a comer, sacó su "toper" y se dispuso a alimentarse.

Mientras tanto, Kensuke Aida que ya había terminado de comer, se encontraba en su lugar jugando con un "Yia-You", un modelo de avión y por su puesto su inseparable cámara.

En ese momento Nagisa, que acababa de entrar al salón y se dirigía a su lugar, vio al castaño de lentes grabando su "escena de acción", centró su mirada en la figura y fue como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo… El albino corrió hasta el lugar de Aida, con ojos ilusionados.

–Oooooh es un "Yia-You"!!!! –dijo el ojirojo con cara de niño pequeño.

–Sí –dijo cortantemente el chico de lentes.

–Es el sargento Smith de la segunda división del norte, verdad!!!!!???

–Eh… sí… –volvió a responder intentando alejar a Kaworu.

–Ne lo prestas!? –dijo en tono de niño pequeño.

–Eh… no.

–Por qué!!!??? –gritó desesperado.

–Es mío… –dijo mientras guardaba su figura y el avión en su mochila y se levantaba –Creo que me hablan por ahí.

Y se alejó del lugar… dejando a un Kaworu sollozando e hincado en el piso…

Ahora Shinji, quien ya había terminado de almorzar, se puso a caminar por el salón, tenía que aprovechar que Kirishima había ido a la cafetería a comer y que no andaba sobre él. A lo lejos el chico pudo divisar a la peliazul en su clásica posición, apoyada su barbilla en su mano, viendo por la ventana… pero esta vez había algo diferente, como si un aura la rodeara y la hiciera resaltar, algo diferente… El castaño caminó para acercarse más y se sentó en el lugar vacío frente a ella.

–Hola Ayanami.

La chica soltó un leve suspiro y viró su mirada hacia él y fue en ese momento donde Ikari se dio cuenta de aquella pequeña diferencia que la hacía lucir diferente… Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, de esas sonrisas tímidas que casi no se aprecian a la distancia.

–Ikari, sucede algo? –preguntó en un tono que Shinji no pudo distinguir.

No se escuchaba como sus cortantes respuestas, ni sus cuestionamientos dudosos, había algo que había cambiado, su tono ya no era frío ni duro, ahora tenía un timbre ligero y suave como si te acariciara con las palabras.

–No nada, sólo te noto diferente.

–Me siento diferente.

En eso Kensuke se acercó y se paró detrás de Rei, la cual, al notar su presencia, se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana otra vez.

–Shinji necesito tu ayuda… –el chico sólo lo vio algo confundido –Tengo un problema con Nagisa.

Y señalando hacia atrás, Ikari pudo ver a Kaworu abrazando el lugar de Kensuke mientras lloriqueaba y balbuceaba algo sobre "Yia-Yous".

–Eh… veré qué hacer.

Y así Shinji fue junto al albino, dejando a Kenuke y Rei solos.

–Primero mi pollo y ahora mis "Yia-Yous" –dijo el chico de lentes mientras veía cómo Shinji ayudaba a levantarse a Kaworu.

Y qué pasó siempre con tú pollo? –preguntó la peliazul, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su otra mano.

Aida sólo se quedó pensando…

***Flash Back***

–Aida!! Este pollo esta excelente –dijo la profesora de cocina –Cómo lo preparaste??

–Es un secreto maestra.

–Pues te diré que es el mejor pollo que he probado en mi vida, incluso superas a Ikari –decía mientras daba otro mordisco a la pierna de pollo.

–Ya me vi… –mientras dibujaba un arco imaginario con la mano –"Tendré un restaurante en cada parte importante de la ciudad, todo gracias a mi receta secreta de pollo… sí… Kensuky Fried Chicken… toda una oleada de sabor"… cualquier parecido con un restaurante o puesto de tacos es mera coincidencia…

–Wow se ve bueno –mencionó Kaworu mientras tomaba una pieza.

–Deja ahí!! –el castaño le dio un manotazo con una espátula que sacó de la nada –No ves que es todo lo que tengo de pollo.

–Está bien… –decía algo desilusionado y sobándose la mano.

–Este pollo es supremo… esto lo tiene que saber Rei!!!

Y así el castaño dejó su puesto en busca de su novia, Nagisa sólo observó el pollo y abandonó el lugar en busca de algo de comer…

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando una extraña masa pastosa color café se acercó al plato, pasó sobre el pollo y burbujeó un poco… luego abandonó el plato, el cual se encontraba ahora completamente vacío, y la pasta desapareció entre las sombras…

En eso, Kensuke llegó acompañado de Rei, y el castaño hizo un ademán para que viera su plato.

–Está vacío… –señaló la chica.

–Qué!!! –gritó el chico de lentes.

Aida agarró el plato y luego visualizó a Nagisa chupándose los dedos.

–Tú!! –dijo señalando al albino – te comiste mi pollo.

–Qué? De qué hablas???

–Mi pollo estaba como para chuparse los dedos!!! Y te lo comiste.

–Yo no fui!!! –se dio media vuelta y se fue muy ofendido.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Aida soltó un suspiro y Rei lo tomó de la mano.

–Luego podemos hacer más pollo –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora ve a sentarte la clase va a comenzar.

En eso Hikari hizo su clásica reverencia acompañada de los demás alumnos para recibir al profesor y las clases continuaron.

***

Las clases terminaron y Shinji iba hacia Nerv… la llovizna seguía cayendo, y aunque hiciera frío, a Ikari no le molestaba, era la presencia de la pelirroja que estaba junto a él la que lo desconcertaba, ambos compartiendo el mismo paraguas, sólo porque ahora no había excusa para que se fueran por separado.

Llegaron a las instalaciones y el silencio seguía alrededor de ellos. Finalmente se separaron en un pasillo para ir a sus respectivos vestidores.

Shinji entró a la habitación y rebuscó en su casillero, nunca había estado con ella sin al menos cruzar una palabra, tomó su plug-suit y comenzó a cambiarse.

En eso, un extraño ruido resonó en la habitación, Ikari palideció ya que él creía que era el único en el lugar.

–Conserje Shumpie? Es usted? –preguntó con algo de temor.

Y detrás de los casilleros apareció una figura, un chico delgado en un plug-suit negro con detalles azules lo miraba con sus ojos rojos, Nagisa le sonrío.

–Kaworu? Qué haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo?

El albino caminó hasta él y apoyó su pie en la banca en la que el castaño estaba sentado.

–No Shinji… como podrás ver me he convertido en piloto suplente –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Piloto?? Pero cómo? No me dijeron nada.

–Es que mi nombramiento fue diferente al tuyo –y su sonrisa se marcó más– Y quién es ese conserje "Shumpie"? Ese nombre es ridículo.

El chico comenzó a reír en son de burla, mientras Shinji se encorvó un poco.

–No deberías burlarte de los nombres de otras personas –le respondió en un susurro tímido.

En eso… mientras Kaworu continuaba riéndose, una gran sombra apareció sobre ambos…

Kaworu, que ahora se estaba carcajeando, no se dio cuenta cuando sus pies abandonaron el contacto con el suelo o la banca, pero el hecho de sentirse en el aire paró su ruidosa risa.

El albino abrió los ojos y sí, efectivamente no estaba tocando el suelo, pero aun así se movía, giró su cabeza para ver sobre su hombro y junto a él, había un hombre de aproximadamente 2 metros, con facciones serias, un cabello rubio en corte militar y con barbilla prominente y usando un uniforme de conserje con unas botas que sólo podrían encontrar en el closet de Kensuke.

–Te lo dije… –dijo Shinji en un susurro mientras veía como el hombre se alejaba agarrando de la parte de atrás del cuello del plug-suit a Kaworu, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

***

primero q nada perdon por la tardanza... pero eso si quedo algo largo xD jajajja pero me encanta, se preguntaran por q no ha pasado nada serio entre Shi-chan y Asukita, pero esperen el siguiente q se pondra mejor, eso si aqui meti de todo desde KxR hasta esenas divertidas, lo que mas me gusto de este cap fuel el KxR ya q quedo bien lindo y a Rei le he tomado mucho cariño, ya saben como un escritor se enamora de sus personajes (o en este caso los de Gainax, no me demanden!!!!!!!!!) y bueno espero review

ablando de reviews me han desepcionado T.T solo recivi 4 para el cap 12 T.T buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.... solo por eso me tardare mas....

**loco77: **jajajja como esta que se te olvido xD y tubiste q leerlo todo... bueno espero q te guste este cap

**Gamelos: **es bueno ver que a algien le guste tanto mi fic... me siento alagado debo admitir... a mi tambien me encanta el KxR y como ya dije a esta pareja tambien le he agarrado mucho cariño, seguire escribiendo sobre ellos no te preocupes grasias por tu review y espero q me dejes otro para este

**xXxsandiaxXx**: una de mis lectoras favoritas... lastima q no teguste el KxR por q lo escribo con todo mi enpeño, no te preocupes por la tarea y demas problemas tambien me afectan (sobre todo los amorosos) y bueno espero q te guste este cap y no te saltes las escenas KxR ya veras como lograre hacerte fan de esa pareja...

**xedezedas**: bien aqui otro cap, espero q te guste el KxR ya q me fasino ami jajajaj (por q soy el autor xD) y bueno espero q me dejes review y espero no tardarme mucho para el sig pero ya sabes si me tardo es por traerles lo mejor de lo mejor no una simple historia basia q no tenga algo de mis sentimientos impregnada...

bueno hasta la proxima y dejenme reviews!!!!!!!!


	14. Chocolate frio

Cap 14 "**chocolate frio**"

Asuka se encontraba en los vestidores de las chicas poniéndose su plug-suit, junto a ella se encontraba la peliazul que hacía lo mismo, el silencio en la habitación era absoluto; si hubiera habido un grillo ahí sería lo único que se oiría.

La alemana veía de reojo a Rei, había algo extraño en esa chica desde esa mañana, pero, qué era? La chica se dio cuenta cuando pudo ver claramente el rostro de la albina.

Desde aquella mañana Ayanami tenía una pequeña sonrisa grabada en su rostro. "Es posible que ella sonría?", se preguntó la chica, finalmente la curiosidad hizo que rompiera el silencio.

–Oye, niña modelo… jamás pensé decir esto… –dijo más para sí que para la chica pálida quien había notado que se dirigía a ella –Rei, por qué estás tan feliz???

Asuka jamás pensó que pudiera existir una frase que tuviera "Rei" y "feliz" en la misma oración sin que en medio hubiera "no sabe qué es ser…", pero sí, ahí estaba Ayanami con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica parecía haber ignorado la pregunta, hasta que finalmente las palabras abandonaron su boca.

–Feliz… –dijo seriamente– Tú solías verte así siempre, por la misma situación en la que estoy, acaso me pasará lo mismo que a ti…? –Asuka estuvo a punto de defenderse cuando la chica de ojos escarlata continúo– No… no lo creo… soy feliz… y me gusta serlo… no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad… por qué lo hiciste?

La respuesta de Ayanami fue como un balde de agua fría, la pelirroja se sentía desarmada ante tales comentarios. Cómo se atrevía a echárselo en cara? Pero… en cierta forma tenía razón, terminó de arreglarse y salió del vestidor.

Estaba furiosa, pero en vez de que se expresara violentamente como solía hacerlo, su expresión estaba congelada en desilusión, desilusión hacía sí misma, se sentía celosa por Kirishima y lo que era una prueba de fortaleza se estaba poniendo en su contra y ahora estaba perdiendo lo que más quería, tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero no sabía cómo, la ferocidad que antes era característica de ella ahora se estaba convirtiendo en tristeza y llanto.

Finalmente, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un chico por el pasillo, lo identificó de inmediato. Alto, de lentes, con apariencia foránea y cabello quebrado.

–Hey!!! Eres el violinista fracasado!!! –gritó la chica.

–Y tú la pelirroja tacaña!!! –se defendió el chico.

–Qué haces aquí!? Acaso me estas siguiendo?

El chico la miró con incredulidad, se paró derecho haciendo remarcar su uniforme de Nerv, lo cual la alemana lo tomó como una ofensa.

–Cómo puedes trabajar aquí? De qué área eres?

–Pues puedo remarcar que soy uno de los mejores operadores de MAGI, sólo la superior Ibuki y la doctora Akagi me superan.

La chica no pudo evitar que su barbilla callera al suelo, "cómo este tipo puede ser el tercero a cargo de las MAGIS?".

–Bueno, tengo que irme –dijo el chico.

–Espera!! Cómo alguien como tú puede trabajar aquí, no eres mucho mayor que Ibuki o sí?

–Tengo 18, y si trabajo aquí es porque estoy preparado, con permiso.

Y así la chica se quedó sola en el pasillo otra vez, dio media vuelta para ir a las pruebas de armónicos. Cuando ella llegó pudo ver a Shinji y a Rei que conversaban mientras esperaban a que les dijeran que entraran a los entri-plugs.

Ella recordó lo que estaba pensando antes de ser interrumpida, tenía que buscar la forma de acercarse de nuevo al chico, pero cómo? Ella ya lo había decepcionado, tenía que recuperarlo.

La voz de la doctora se escuchó por los altavoces pidiéndoles que entraran. Shinji estaba en camino de su cabina, pero una mano lo detuvo.

El joven se sobresaltó y volteó para ver quién lo había tomado, se sorprendió más cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó cariñosamente, él, algo confundido, le correspondió, la chica lo soltó y se dirigió a su puesto.

Ya adentro de sus cabinas las pruebas continuaron, mientras que en el centro de evaluación Misato, Ritsuko y Maya observaban las graficas.

–Oye, Ritsuko, sabes sobre el paradero del quinto elegido? –preguntó Misato.

–Se supone que debería estar aquí, apenas lo íbamos a presentar.

–Ese chico no termina de agradarme del todo, y el echo de faltar a su primera prueba le da peor fama… me estás escuchando???

–Lo sabía! –exclamó la doctora.

–Qué pasa? -preguntó la Mayor.

–Te dije que las lecturas de Asuka eran anormales, y aquí esta la prueba –señalando la gráfica–. Su sincronización bajó abruptamente.

–Y a qué crees que se deba?

–Aún no lo tengo claro, pero lo averiguaré.

***

Las pruebas terminaron y cuando estaban por retirarse la doctora Akagi detuvo a la alemana.

–Sucede algo? -preguntó Shinji al ver a la doctora llevarse a Asuka rumbo su consultorio.

–Nada Shinji, sólo le haré unas pruebas más, ve a cambiarte…

El chico bajó la cabeza y se fue rumbo a los vestidores. "Tal vez tenga algo… eso explicaría su comportamiento", pensó el chico.

***

Shinji se encontraba sentado afuera del consultorio de la doctora, llevaba aproximadamente 3 horas ahí, pero él no desistiría, él amaba a Asuka y a pesar de su comportamiento no la dejaría.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Ritsuko apareció por el alfeizar de la misma, vio al chico y éste le devolvió la mirada.

–Qué haces aquí todavía Shinji?

–Doctora, dígame qué le pasa a Asuka?

La mujer observó al chico, y finalmente le hizo un ademán para que entrara, la pelirroja estaba recostada en una camilla, el castaño caminó hasta estar junto a ella.

–Tuvo una recaída… aún no se recupera por completo, le doy unas semanas más antes de que se reponga.

–Pero, qué es lo que tiene?

–Verás… te acordaras que ella sufrió de una contaminación mental.

–Pero usted había dicho que no tenía efectos secundarios.

–Pues me equivoqué… los efectos secundarios no son peligrosos, lo único que ella tiene es una complicación en sus estados de ánimo, "y el hecho de ser mujer no le ayuda mucho que digamos", sólo sé paciente… sé sobre la relación que llevan y por el bien de ambos, como suelen decir, debes estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas… no dejes que ella te aleje.

El chico observó atentamente a la mujer, ella tenía toda la razón. En ese momento la pelirroja abrió los ojos, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, "me perdí de algo?", pensó.

***

Varios días habían pasado, Asuka se había quedado ese tiempo en los cuarteles de Nerv bajo la vigilancia de Ritsuko. Shinji iba a diario a ver su progreso, y la alemana vivía quejándose del lugar, y también muchos ignoraban la desaparición de Kaworu…

***

Mientras tanto las clases habían continuado con normalidad, los exámenes ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina… Kensuke y Rei se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala del chico, mientras "estudiaban".

–Increíble, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y las personas que han evacuado, aún piensan ponernos un examen –se quejó Kensuke.

–Son necesarios… –comentó la peliazul.

Aida se inclinó para poder observar sobre el hombro de la chica, la cual sostenía un libro, la chica sintió la cercanía del joven y se encogió automáticamente, a pesar de llevar una semana y 3 días saliendo con el joven, para ella era como si aún fuera el primero… seguía sintiéndose nerviosa y cada caricia la sentía como si nunca antes la hubiera sentido.

El chico pasó su brazo sobre la chica, la cual se dejó envolver mientras se tocaba la mejilla con nerviosismo sintiendo su sonrojo, luego pasó el otro alrededor de ella, haciendo que el pequeño libro de ingles callera sobre la falda de la joven.

Se vieron a los ojos, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus narices se tocaron, veían sus reflejos en los ojos del otro, Rei le quitó las gafas y observó sus ojos oscuros como chocolates, Kensuke se inclinó y rosó sus labios en los de ella observando su reacción, la chica suspiró profundamente y le regresó la caricia, continuaron con su juego, rosaban sus labios para luego ver como se estremecía su pareja, hasta que finalmente ambos no pudieron continuar y se entregaron mutuamente en caricias y profundos besos.

Finalmente se rompió el último beso… se observaron, el rosado sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la chica no querían difuminarse.

–I love you… –dijo el castaño mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y le sonreía.

–I love you too… but you won't be able to pass the exam if you don't learn more phrases.

Kensuke rió divertido, la abrazó de tal forma que terminaron acostados en el sillón, la chica lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras se le dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa.

***

Shinji se dirigía al departamento… tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban. Junto a él, Mana caminaba con una gran sonrisa. El clima había cambiado un poco, de la lluvia había cambiado a un viento frio.

–Hey Shinji, gracias por dejarme estudiar contigo.

–No es nada.

Sí… Mana estaba feliz, por fin tenía una oportunidad para poner aprueba otro de sus grandes planes, y qué mejor momento que ése, Asuka no había ido a la escuela en la última semana y media, tiempo que ella tenía que aprovechar, había logrado convencer a Shinji de que la dejara estudiar con él en su casa, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, incluso Kaworu no estaba ahí para arruinar sus planes, "qué le habrá pasado a ese?? Hace mucho que tampoco viene a clases…".

Entraron en el departamento y fueron al cuarto del chico, se instalaron y Shinji comenzó a repasar las materias, Mana estaba ansiosa, tenía que encontrar el momento de poner en marcha su plan, fingió estar estudiando durante un tiempo… hasta que finalmente Shinji dijo las palabras mágicas…

–Tienes hambre Kirishima???

–Si!! –dijo casi gritando.

Shinji se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica, "tal vez esté muy hambrienta", pensó ingenuamente.

–Bien… entonces iré a la cocina para preparar unos bocadillos –mientras se ponía de pie.

Shinji salió del cuarto mientras que a Mana se le dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa, se cerró la puerta y la chica saltó y pegó la oreja a ésta hasta que ya no escuchó al chico…

– "Todo comenzará ahora".

La chica echó los libros a un lado, la habitación tenía que verse perfecta, ya que si fracasaba ahora no tendría otra oportunidad…

Se sentó en la cama y empezó por quitarse sus blancas calcetas y las fue dejando ordenadamente en una silla, luego fue desabrochando su gabardina la cual dejó en el mismo lugar, la chica se estiró un poco y comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme… Shinji ya no tardaría en llegar, tenía que darse prisa.

Dejó la falda junto a lo demás, ya sólo le quedaba deshacerse de la blusa escolar, la cual le llegaba hasta las pompis, pero alcanzaba a sobresaltar sus pantis rosas con pequeños encajes y holanes, iba desabrochándose la blusa de botón en botón, luego la dejó caer de sus hombros, rosando su tersa piel.

La chica, que ahora se encontraba semidesnuda, se abrazó a sí misma, ya no tenía vuelta atrás, "para que sepa lo mucho que siento por él… tengo que entregarle todo lo que tengo…".

La chica pasó las manos a su espalda para deshacerse del sujetador, pero un ruido hizo que se detuviera.

– "Es demasiado pronto!!".

La chica dio un giro de 180 grados para ver cómo la puerta se abría, lo primero de lo que pudo percatarse fue de un sonoro eructo, la puerta terminó de abrirse y una ebria Misato apareció.

–Shinji!!! –gritó alegremente la Mayor.

La mujer observó a la chica semidesnuda la cual se tapaba con las manos.

–Tu ropa interior es bonita, dónde puedo conseguir una de mi talla? Hip.

Mana palideció, la ebria mujer escaneó a la chica y soltó otro eructo, la chica gritó, tomó su gabardina y salió corriendo de la habitación.

–Hey espera!!! Por lo menos dime si son de algodón, soy alérgica al poliéster!!!!

La chica atravesó el tramo de la habitación de Shinji a la entrada en tan sólo 1.2 segundos y terminó con un fuerte portazo, en eso Shinji llegó con un plato con emparedados y vio a la ebria de su tutora, que observaba la puerta de entrada con tristeza.

–Misato qué fue ese ruido?

–Se fue!!! Y no quiso decirme dónde la consiguió –dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

–Quién se fue??? Y Misato, por qué estas ebria???

–Fue un mal día… –mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

***Flash Back***

Misato caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, llevaba unas cuantas carpetas con mucha papelería, tenía que llegar a una junta y como siempre llegaría tarde…

Finalmente encontró la sala, la puerta se abrió, estaba oscuro y sólo había una luz sobre una mesa alargada, en la cual ya estaban Ritsuko, Maya, Makoto y un chico de lentes de apariencia extranjera sentado con una laptop junto a Maya.

–Llegas tarde Misato.

–Perdón… es que me perdí otra vez.

–Bueno en realidad no tan tarde –dijo Maya –Ni siquiera ha llegado el comandante.

Y justo al terminar la frase la puerta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación se abrió, Fuyutsuki entró con paso decidido, seguido de un joven de apariencia extranjera con una altura aproximada al 1.65, de cabello negro con un bien marcado fleco.

–El comandante Ikari tardará unos minutos más en llegar –mencionó el hombre.

Misato notó al chico, y también se dio cuenta del joven junto a Maya. No los conocía y para que estuvieran en esa junta quería decir que eran algo importantes.

–Disculpe subcomandante…

–Sí?

–Quiénes son esos chicos? –señalando a los jóvenes.

–Ah aún no los he presentado, este joven junto a mí es Gerard Laincon mi mano derecha –dijo el anciano hombre.

–Y él es Armand Lobeiro, uno de los técnicos de MAGI Melchor –terció la doctora.

La mujer observó a ambos jóvenes con ojo crítico, el pequeño no parecía mucho mayor que Shinji y el de gafas tampoco, aunque era más alto que la mayoría de los presentes.

–No creen que son algo jóvenes???

Gerard la miró con enojo, mientras que Armand se limitó a ver por arriba de la laptop y a acomodarse sus lentes.

–Sí, soy joven y también inteligente, exitoso y con un puesto mejor que el tuyo!! –dijo Gerard casi escupiendo las palabras–. Y sin olvidar lo más importante… soy universitario –mientras hacia un gesto de satisfacción.

Para Misato fue como un balde de agua fría… Cómo un mocoso de 17 se atrevía a echarle en cara que ella no era tan exitosa? "Al menos no sabe que soy alcohólica…". La mujer estaba por defenderse cuando la puerta atrás de Fuyutsuki se volvió a abrir, el comandante Ikari acababa de llegar, tomó asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa y observó a los presentes, instantáneamente Misato se sentó en la silla más cercana, mientras que Kozo se colocó junto él y Gerard se sentó junto a Armand.

–Bien… –comenzó el comandante –ya han de saber para qué nos hemos reunido… quiero que me presenten sus informes sobre el progreso de la operación Sniper… doctora puede comenzar.

La rubia falsa le entregó un folder que tenía impreso en rojo las palabras "Top Secret", éste empezó a hojear el informe y finalmente preguntó.

–Cómo está el piloto?

–Ya fue trasladado. Maya y Armand se están encargando de su entrenamiento.

–Bien… Mayor Katsuragi… cómo va el progreso del rifle de positrones modificado?

La mujer que en ese momento se encontraba distraída tomando café, se sobresaltó y casi derramó su bebida, Gerard rió ligeramente.

–Eh!! Ya fue colocado en su posición y la modificación para los disparos rápidos va por buen camino.

El comandante la miró con severidad, pasó el informe de Ritsuko a Fuyutsuki y tomó el que le entregó la Mayor. La junta continúo normalmente.

***

La junta había terminado, Misato caminaba cansadamente detrás de los dos nuevos integrantes, Gerard y Armand que platicaban animadamente.

–Hey Gee no crees que es algo raro que el subcomandante nunca se siente?

–Lo sé, según las malas lenguas dicen que si el trasero del subcomandante llega a tocar una silla sucederá el tercer impacto… tú qué opinas???

–Wow, eso sería sorprendente.

– "Eso explicaría todo" –pensó la mujer –, "y esos dos se ven curiosos… el pequeño y el alto… cuánto medirá el otro? Mmm… yo le calcularía 1.85…".

–1.87 –dijo con una sonrisa el de gafas–. Si es lo que estas pensando.

La mujer se dio cuenta que estaba parada junto al chico observándolo de arriba abajo. En qué momento se paró enfrente de él y le impidió el paso? La mujer se ruborizó y salió corriendo del lugar, hoy no era su día, Gerard tenía una expresión que prácticamente decía: "qué tonta es…"

***

La mañana había continuado normal, por suerte para la mujer hoy la dejaron salir temprano, pero tenía que ir a la lavandería. Iba por las calles de Tokio-3, no tenía tiempo para lavar, finalmente una luz de esperanza la iluminó.

A una cuadra iban Armando, Gerard y…

– "Hyuga!!!! Le pediré que lleve mi ropa!!!"

La mujer corrió a toda velocidad, cruzó la calle sin ver y saltó sobre el cofre de un auto, corrió el resto de la cuadra, y una vez que alcanzó al pequeño grupo saltó sobre "Hyuga".

El chico cayó boca abajo, casi ahogándose con el pavimento, la mujer empezó a agitar al chico, mientras que Gerard y Armand sólo veían a la pobre víctima.

–Hyuga, que bueno que te encontré!!! –acto seguido, volteó al chico y la decepción apareció en su rostro–. Espera un minuto!!!! Tú no eres Hyuga!!!!

El chico que estaba siendo aplastado por la mujer intentó hablar pero la mujer no lo dejaba.

–Hey Mayor levántese –dijo el más alto.

–Quién diablos es él!! –gritó histérica la mujer –Es idéntico a Hyuga!!!!!!!!!!! Pero un poco más pequeño…

Hay que mencionar que Gerard la vio con cara de: "mujer tonta".

***Fin del Flash Back***

–Y sí, esa fue mi triste mañana –decía la mujer sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

–Entonces era un pequeño Hyuga en miniatura??? –decía Shinji completamente confundido.

La mujer nada más asintió mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos, Shinji veía a la mujer cómo se encerraba en su habitación y fue cuando recordó algo…

El chico entró en su habitación aún con el plato de sándwiches, descubrió que el lugar estaba vacío. "Entonces sería Mana la que se fue??", el chico se sentó en su cama y fue cuando notó una silla que estaba a un lado, se acercó y se dio cuenta que había "tela" doblada en la silla, la desdobló y fueron apareciendo prendas que eran de un uniforme femenino.

–Tal vez pensó que era de Asuka… a de creer que soy un pervertido –y se dio un zape en la frente.

***

Mientras tanto… una chica corría a toda velocidad cubriéndose lo más que podía con su gabardina, su piel se había aclarado mucho, el viento puso de color rosa sus mejillas y a pesar del frio que hacía la chica parecía no notarlo.

Dio vuelta a toda velocidad en una esquina y chocó con una persona haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, la chica se sobaba la cabeza.

–Lindos pantis –escuchó.

La chica abrió los ojos y se tapó lo más que pudo con su gabardina, mientras el chico se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano.

–Nagisa, qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho, dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –decía mientras se levantaba con ayuda del chico y se sobaba las posaderas.

–Sólo ha sido una semana –comentó–. Y creo que no estás en posición de hacer "tú" las preguntas –dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tú".

La chica no entendió el porqué, pero el hecho de que Kaworu tuviera que escanearla con la mirada para que ella se diera cuenta del hecho…

–Y bien… dime, por qué estás corriendo semidesnuda?

El semblante de la chica se entristeció, empezó a contarle su plan de declarársele a Shinji y luego la intromisión de la ebria tutora del chico.

–Y luego la mujer me preguntó que dónde había comprado mi ropa… –dijo entristecida.

–Mmm… entonces tu plan no funcionó –el chico comenzó a sobarse la barbilla y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –Si no lo lograste tú, tal vez yo tenga oportunidad!!!!!!!

El chico dio una zancada olímpica para empezar a correr en dirección del departamento de Ikari pero no logró moverse ni un centímetro, porque una sombra enorme había aparecido sobre ambos chicos.

Kaworu se encontraba literalmente flotando en el aire mientras que sus pies se sacudían para moverse… el chico abrió los ojos y vio a una Mana con una cara de ligero terror…

–Qué? –cuestionó a la chica, vio sobre su hombro y visualizó a un corpulento conserje, volvió su mirada a Kirishima –Ah… él…

La chica asintió rápidamente, Kaworu se relajó, el hecho de que sus pies no tocaran el suelo parecía tranquilizarlo.

–Mana, Shumpie, Shumpie Mana –los presentó –Al menos puedo despedirme???

La figura no se movió.

–Es una buena persona… entonces Mana, no tienes frio??? –la chica sólo se cubrió más.

En ese momento el conserje dio media vuelta y se llevó a Kaworu, mientras se agitaba y se quejaba de que "no he terminado de hablar con ella!!!"

***

esta vez no me tarde tanto xD jajajaj aqui otro de mis geniales capitulos... eso me recuerda q tengo q empezar el siguiente jajajaj mucho trabajo xD bueno pasare directamente a los reviews xD

**Gamelos**: bueno tu review fue genial... eso quiere decir q estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y si le puse algo de comedia xD esta bien genial

**Arcangel Guerrero:** bueno me gusto el echo de q medejaras review por capitulo xD sobre mana pues ella me da igual nunca me llamo la atencion y es solo un personaje X que metieron para el juego girlfriend y pues aqui la meto en situaciones extrañas y demas pero ya veras que no le ira tan mal al final...

**nexus: **este Kaworu da muchas vueltas esta en un proseso de transformacion, me gusta umillarlo es divertido xD y pues sobre el pollo talves luego pase algo xD jajaja

**shogouki**: pues qui t dejo claro algo q paso xD jajajja grasias por tu review unidad 01

**Hechizero15:** bueno no todos quieren con shinji solo mana kaworu y asuka (y ella ya ganó) bueno sobre los titulos de mis capitulos... pues yo no soy muy bueno inventando titulos asi que que los escojo una vez que el capitulo esta terminado, sobre los ultimos 2 los titulos son de una cancion "esta la mitad del mundo con una flor en la mano... y la otra mitad del mundo por esa flor esperando" piensalo que representa la flor???

bueno hasta aqui es todo, espero q me dejen mas reviews xD y q continuen leyendome adios!!!!!!


	15. lazos de rosal

bueno no tengo excusa... después de casi 6 meses??? aquí les presento el cap 15... espero q sea de su agrado... el cap 16 ya lo comence y espero no tardarme tanto como este xD jejejej pero quien sabe... bueno aqui comensamos...

* * *

Cap 15 "**Lazos de rosal**"

El clima cada vez se hacía más y más frío, un acontecimiento que según los expertos era un cambio normal ya que al parecer el planeta estaba regresando a su órbita original, por lo cual se esperaban cambios climáticos más drásticos en otros lugares. Japón ahora se encontraba dando fin a su ya no "interminable" verano y ahora estaba entrando el otoño, cosa que empezaba a entusiasmar a las generaciones de después del tercer impacto

Pero el clima nunca fue ni será una excusa para faltar a clases, así que como cada mañana la representante de clases, Hikari Horaki, iba en dirección a la escuela

La chica se encontraba pensativa, hace tiempo que había ido a buscar a Toji al hospital en el que se encontraba pero le dijeron que había sido trasladado a otro, el cual no le quisieron revelar, lo que hacía que la pecosa se preocupara

Pero a pesar de su preocupación nada le alegraba más el día que ver que sus demás compañeros llegaran temprano a clases, ya que cuando abrió la puerta del aula encontró a Ayanami ya en su lugar, aunque eso no era sorpresa, ella siempre llegaba temprano, la sorpresa aquí era que Kensuke Aida también estaba ya en el salón y más en el fondo se encontraba Kaworu Nagisa meciéndose en posición fetal sobre su banco, eso le extrañó un poco pero no le dio importancia

Mientras tanto Aida, que estaba descansando en su pupitre, se percató del alvino, el chico parecía haber visto a la muerte, así que la curiosidad le hizo preguntar:

–hey, Nagisa, qué te pasa???

El chico estaba más pálido de lo normal, volteó a ver al castaño de lentes, su cara estaba blanquecina como la ceniza, su cabello estaba sin acomodar, y tenía moretones en el cuello

–yo… yo… –tartamudeó– no me pasa nada… –dijo haciendo una mueca que era "un intento" de sonrisa

–claro… oye por cierto… tú no te comiste mi pollo, verdad???

–cu… cuál pollo?

–escuché de los de primero, que en el aula de cocina hay un monstruo gelatinoso…

–un monstruo???

–si…

***Flash Back***

Aida caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba ansioso por ir al patio y buscar a Rei para almorzar con ella, pero una pequeña multitud compuesta por los alumnos de primer grado le interrumpía el camino

El castaño de anteojos se acercó curioso, algo debía haber pasado en el salón donde se toma la clase de cocina

–qué pasa aquí? –preguntó

–no entres!!! –gritó uno de los alumnos– Allá adentro hay un monstruo!!!

–un monstruo!!! –repitió Aida con entusiasmo mientras sacaba su cámara

–sé! Es una masa pastosa que devora los mejores platillos de la clase!!! Un monstruo que busca venganza de la buena comida, por envidia de lo que no pudo ser!!!!!

A Kensuke le dio un shock, una masa viviente devoradora de buena comida

–creo que se cómo podemos atrapar esa cosa –sonrió maléficamente el chico de anteojos

Aida entró en el salón y se dirigió al final del mismo, en una esquina se encontraban un par de refrigeradores, Kensuke abrió los frigoríficos y sacó varios ingredientes, mientras que los demás alumnos lo veían desde afuera del salón…

Pasaron varios minutos y un pequeño "tin" resonó, diciendo que ya era hora de sacar la comida del horno, Aida retiró su platillo y lo colocó en una de las mesas, rápidamente el aroma a pollo frito se esparció por el salón entero…

–es perfecto –dijo orgulloso Kensuke–. Mi receta secreta de pollo es tan irresistible que atraerá a ese monstruo pastoso!!!

Aida salió del aula y entrecerró la puerta para poder observar, y con cámara en mano se dispuso a esperar a dicha bestia

Sólo fue cuestión de minutos cuando un extraño aroma putrefacto fue detectado por el olfato del castaño, un extraño ruido de algo arrastrándose también se escuchó. Los ojos de Kensuke se abrieron al alcanzar a divisar una extraña masa café, pero no alcanzó a capturarla con la cámara, ya que los demás jóvenes ahí reunidos empezaron a empujarse para ver, y para cuando Aida salió del tumulto ya era demasiado tarde…

–noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Mi pollo!!!! –fue el desgarrador gritó del castaño al no poder salvar a su deliciosa carnada

***Fin del Flash Back***

–es una historia interesante… pero qué pasó con ir a almorzar con Ayanami???

–cuando llegué, la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos...

–vaya, y por qué ibas a almorzar con ella??? Jamás pensé que ella fuera muy habladora

–oh, cállate, ni siquiera la conoces… "claro… sé cosas que la mayoría ignora de ella…" –pensó mientras subía los pies al pupitre y se ponía cómodo…

***

Las clases continuaron con normalidad… igual de aburridas que siempre… además los profesores se la pasaban hablando de los exámenes que se acercaban… pero tan pronto se escuchó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, la tranquilidad volvió al aula

Muchos alumnos fueron a la cafetería a comprar sus alimentos, mientras los que habían traído algo de sus casas, se quedaban en el salón, Shinji se encontraba sentado platicando con Aida, sobre las cada vez más frecuentes ausencias del alumnado

–y aún así piensan ponernos exámenes!! –reclamó el de lentes

–tienes algo de razón…

–la tengo?? Digo, sí, sí la tengo

–incluso Kirishima no vino hoy…

–eso es extraño… ella siempre está entusiasta por venir y hablar contigo…

–sí, ayer ella se fue de mi casa sin decirme nada…

–estaba en tu casa???

–sí, estábamos estudiando…

–estudiando… –repitió algo pensativo, mientras recordaba la forma en la que estudió con Rei

En ese momento, unos silenciosos pasos se acercaron, Shinji alzó la vista al darse cuenta de la nueva presencia que los acompañaba, Rei Ayanami estaba parada frente a él, la chica, que tenía su inexpresivo semblante, llamó su atención, ya que ella por lo general siempre se mantenía en su lugar

–eh… sucede algo Ayanami? –preguntó el Ikari, mientras que Kensuke simplemente los miró a ambos

–Ikari… –dijo en su tono habitual– te importaría si Kensuke me acompaña un rato?

El joven negó con la cabeza, mientras veía como la peliazul le extendía su mano al castaño de lentes y ambos salían del salón; eso lo tomó por sorpresa, era extraño, desde cuándo Rei y Kensuke se "llevaban bien"? pensó el castaño

Shinji empezó a ver por la ventana, afuera hacía un viento helado, y él sólo tenía algo en la cabeza… volver a ver a Asuka, el puro hecho de poder verla era más que suficiente para él, la necesitaba, y ella a él…

Shinji se puso de pie y salió del salón, se puso un suéter que había guardado en su mochila y fue en dirección al patio, el aire lo recibió e hizo que palideciera un poco, empezó a caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles hasta que finalmente se detuvo, la representante del grupo estaba sentada en una banca bajo un árbol, parecía estar preocupada…

–sucede algo Hikari? –preguntó Shinji haciendo que se sobresaltara la joven

–oh! Shinji no hagas eso!

–perdón… es que…

–no, Shinji discúlpame a mí, es que últimamente he estado buscando a Toji y resulta que fue transferido de hospital… tienes idea de dónde esté? –preguntó en un susurro

–no… no sabía, pero no te preocupes... cuando vaya a Nerv, te prometo que preguntaré

–gracias…

La pecosa se levantó y abrazó a Shinji, le regaló una sonrisa y diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer se marchó…

Shinji se quedó sentado, pensó en Toji y a dónde lo podrían haber llevado, tendría que preguntarle a Ritsuko o a Maya. La mirada del chico se perdió entre las espesas nubes que volaban ligeramente en el cielo, hasta que algo se interpuso entre él y ellas

–hey Shinji, qué haces aquí?

–Kaworu? Qué te pasó??? Te ves…

–sí lo sé, fue algo extraño… –dijo mientras tiritaba al hacer memoria– pero bueno… quería hablar contigo…

–sobre qué?

–bueno… verás… es algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho… –decía mientras se sentaba junto al Ikari– tú siempre estás preocupado… pensando en alguien que no está en este momento… sufriendo… pero yo… yo siempre estoy aquí…

Shinji empezó a alejarse del albino al sentirse cada vez más acorralado

–Kaworu… esto no está bien… tú sabes… no puedes…

–Shinji sólo déjame ser tu apoyo, yo nunca me iré…

El albino había acorralado a Shinji el cual ahora se encontraba intentando escapar, ya que el camino se le había acabado cuando se topó con el árbol, Kaworu puso sus manos junto a él y fue acercando su rostro hacia el del castaño

Kaworu cerró los ojos, había triunfado, Ikari estaba a su merced, pero había algo que no entendía… él ya se había inclinado lo suficiente como para besarlo pero aun así no sentía sus labios y había otra cosa… a dónde diablos se había ido el árbol en el que se apoyaba? Y sin mencionar que el suelo también se había esfumado

Kaworu abrió sus ojos de par en par, frente a él sólo se encontraba la salida de la escuela, a la cual se iba acercando, giró su cabeza para poder ver sobre su hombro y ahí estaba él… su Némesis, el conserje de sus pesadillas… y una vez más todo está bajo control gracias a!!… Shumpie!! Mientras tanto, Kaworu, derrotado, sólo se dejó llevar mientras veía cómo Shinji salía corriendo del lugar donde se encontraba

Eso fue algo inesperado, jamás pensó que Kaworu fuera homosexual, el puro hecho de pensarlo lo hizo estremecerse, ahora necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que decidió usar el tiempo que quedaba de descanso, e ir a su lugar favorito para relajarse

***

Kensuke y Rei se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, uno junto al otro mirando hacia las montañas que se asomaban a lo lejos, el aire frio pasaba entre ellos, acariciando sus rostros, la peliazul se estremeció, cerró aún más su chamarra y se abrazó a sí misma; el castaño se percató de ello y pasó su brazo sobre ella, acercándola a él

Un rubor rosado apareció, en sus aún más pálidas mejillas, se recargó en él y volteó a verlo, éste le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, la chica sólo se ruborizó más y pasó su mano a su mejilla

Aida rió ligeramente, ya se había acostumbrado a ver como ella pasaba a esa posición, cada vez que lograba hacerla sonrojar ella colocaba su mano derecha en su mejilla, para luego desviar la mirada y ladear la cabeza; así que él la volteó y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, acarició su mejilla y la besó

La joven pasó sus brazos de su pecho a alrededor del castaño para profundizar el acto, el beso era suave, sin prisa, como tibias caricias que los calentaba a pesar del viento que los azotaba, se separaron momentáneamente, lugar en que sus miradas se cruzaron…

Sus ojos escarlatas lo hipnotizaban, ese tono inusual, como rubíes, resaltaban con ayuda de ese tono blanquecino de su tersa piel, que a la vez era enmarcado por ese cabello azul celeste, Kensuke suspiro profundamente, la chica lo miró como esperando que dijera algo…

–one need not look towards the heaven to find an angel… for I have one here before me…

La chica dio unos pestañazos como respuesta, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y volvió a besarlo con ternura, mientras que él se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello; finalmente el beso se volvió a romper, la chica se recargó en su hombro y le susurró al oído

–creo que el examen de inglés ya no te será un problema…

El chico no pudo evitar reír, eso había sido un golpe bajo, a pesar de que no quería los exámenes y odiaba el inglés, parecía que cuando estudiaba con ella lo aprendía más fácil

–bueno… tú ganas… pero, cambiando de tema… quería pedirte algo… –la chica lo observó, esperando a que continuara– quería pedirte que te mudaras conmigo… –la mirada de la chica no cambió

–ya vivo contigo… –respondió en su tono habitual

–sí, lo sé, pero a veces tenemos que regresar a tu departamento, y lo que quiero es que vayamos por lo que necesites, para que ya no tengas que regresar a ese lugar…

–puede que deteste mi pasado… pero no lo puedo olvidar tan fácilmente… –dijo pensativa– además… en Nerv desconocen de nuestra relación… y no quiero que se enteren…

–no te preocupes… estoy contigo… no dejare que te hagan nada…

–lo sé… –respondió en un susurro

La joven lo abrazó una vez más y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios, el chico le devolvió el gesto, mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro… en eso, la chica se enderezó rápidamente, el joven se intrigó por el rápido movimiento de su compañera…

–qué pasa?

–Ikari… –dijo con su tono "normal"– ven aquí…

La puerta del edificio se abrió lentamente, el castaño se asomó nervioso, ocultó su mirada, y se acercó lentamente

–perdón… no quise interrumpir… –susurró– no quiero ser una molestia… –decía mientras retrocedía un par de pasos

–no te disculpes… está bien… qué alcanzaste a ver?

–yo… no sabía que hubiera algo entre ustedes…

–llevamos poco como pareja –terció el de lentes

–me alegro mucho por ti Rei… Kensuke es un gran amigo… no pudiste escoger alguien mejor

–gracias… pero necesito que guardes el secreto…

–no te preocupes… Nerv no destruirá la felicidad de alguien más…

La chica le regaló una diminuta sonrisa, confortando al primer elegido, el cual devolvió el gesto, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le daba una palmada en el hombro, el frio aire que soplaba, no podía enfriar la cálida escena, un pequeño secreto sólo se confía a las personas cercanas

***

Los pasillos de Nerv podían ser un verdadero laberinto para aquellos que no los conocían, había gente que incluso llegó a perderse durante días, como Misato entenderá…, pero para alguien que ya tenía la experiencia, y el hecho de saber con seguridad hacia donde se dirigía, los pasillos eran lo de menos

Ikari Shinji caminaba como cada día rumbo a la habitación que le habían asignado a la pelirroja de sus sueños, era la parte de su rutina que más odiaba, no soportaba caminar por tanto tiempo, pero "su recompensa" lo ameritaba todo, siempre se preguntó: "por qué el cuarto tiene que estar tan lejos?"

Finalmente arribó a su destino, impacientemente toco la puerta, y con el pequeño susurro de un "pase", abrió la puerta. Asuka se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo hacia el espejo, al parecer la chica jugueteaba con su cabello que en ese momento estaba sujeto con un listón en una única cola de caballo

–por fin llegas –dijo en un tono ansioso

El castaño se sentó alegremente junto a la pelirroja, que desvió la mirada del espejo para verlo, éste le regaló una sonrisa

–tardaste mucho –se quejó con un puchero

–es que tenía que organizar las copias para que pudieras estudiar…

–bah! Yo no necesito estudiar, ya estoy lo suficientemente aburrida –Shinji la miró esperando que explicara el por qué– Ritsuko no me deja hacer nada, rondar por Nerv sin destino tampoco me distrae y ya me cansé de oír a Madam Maxý y su boda!

–la conserje se casará???

–sí, acaso el conserje del área de varones, Shick, no te lo dijo?

–te refieres a Shumpie?

–pues claro!!! Ya sabes "amor de conserjes", qué loco no crees?

–Shumpie no suele hablar, "bueno nunca habla de nada" –pensó– pero jamás pensé que Maxý Armstrong se fijara en alguien como él

–lo sé, Armstrong y el del apellido de pollo, una pareja muy peculiar

–sí… una pareja… –dijo el castaño en un susurro

La pelirroja notó que el Ikari se había deprimido por el tema, desde hace una semana se veían diariamente, pero su relación de pareja seguía casi igual desde la ocasión en que ella tuvo que empezar a quedarse en Nerv

–Shinji… todavía me amas?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico, no habían tocado el tema de forma tan profunda, por lo general desde la mudanza de la pelirroja, sólo intercambiaban abrazos y caricias momentáneas, pero esta vez fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa

–sí… y no veo por qué dejaría de hacerlo –respondió mientras se encogía en sí mismo

La chica sonrió ligeramente, el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, la pelirroja parecía estar meditando algo, hasta que finalmente decidió romper el silencio

–entonces… te casarías conmigo?

El chico titubeó ante la pregunta, él la ama y daría lo que fuera por ella, pero conociendo a las personas que los rodean, no se los permitirían

–pero, Asuka somos muy jóvenes, necesitaríamos planear muchas cosas y nuestra vida en Nerv no nos lo permitiría y…

–las personas firman una simple hoja de papel… –interrumpió– y se juran amor eterno… si me amas como yo a ti, te juro mi amor y mi futuro contigo en este momento

Shinji la miró como nunca antes la había mirado, la amaba, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, y la seriedad con la que la muchacha había pronunciado cada palabra sólo le remarcaba lo mucho que ella deseaba estar con él, sólo fue cuestión de verla a los ojos y supo qué debía hacer

–sí… casémonos –fueron las firmes palabras que salieron de la boca de Ikari, las palabras con más sentido que había dicho en toda su vida

Sus miradas se habían clavado en la del otro, sus dedos se entrelazaron, su distancia disminuyó al mínimo. La habitación estaba en silencio, tal silencio que sólo se logra en el vació, una voz rasgó el aire y sus palabras se volvieron leyenda…

"quieres besar a la novia?"

Asuka se había sentado sobre las piernas de Shinji, era su primer beso desde lo que para ellos eran siglos, lo abrazó con fuerza, como temiendo que se le fuera otra vez de entre sus dedos, Shinji respondió el gesto de la misma forma, acarició su espalda y liberó su cabello de la coleta que llevaba el cual se abrió como abanico y cubrió la espalda de esta

Las manos de la chica pasaron a las mejillas del castaño, se separaron momentáneamente para observarse, para Shinji fue como ver a una diosa, su largo y espeso cabello rojo la enmarcaba perfectamente, la chica se entregó a él con mayor pasión, sus manos iban haciéndose más rápidas, recorrían su espalda con agilidad

Ambos se dejaban llevar por la pasión, un sentimiento que habían llegado a sentir antes, pero esta vez era más fuerte, como si la ausencia de caricias hubiera alimentado el deseo de reunirse, y ahora no podían cesar sus movimientos, cada beso, cada caricia les hacía desear más

Ninguno se fue dando cuenta cuando sus ropas se transformaron en una molestia, sólo existían ellos y ese momento, poco a poco Asuka fue desabrochado los botones de la camisa del castaño, el cual no opuso resistencia, parecía como si la temperatura de la habitación se hubiera elevado

Las prendas fueron cayendo una a una, sus labios sólo se separaban el tiempo suficiente para respirar, se abrazaban como deseando no alejarse jamás, y en un giro brusco que los enredó en las sabanas les hizo despejarse

Shinji vio a la despeinada pelirroja debajo de él, ya sólo tenía su ropa interior puesta, al igual que él, la miró de arriba abajo, la chica lo volvió a abrazar…

–pasa algo? –musitó, recargada en su hombro

–crees que está bien lo que hacemos?

–Shinji… desde cuándo está mal demostrar todo a través de uno mismo?? –suspiró– estoy lista…

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del muchacho y fundió sus labios en los suyos una vez más, despejando todas las dudas que se habían formado en su mente…

* * *

bueno ay lo tienen... ahora como siempre los reviews...

**Hechizero15 **: los titulos tienen mucho q ver con el cap... solo es cuestion de analisarlos bien... pero ya saben nadie piensa igual q otro... para mi tienen mucha cuerencia xD jajajja... sobre lo q le paso a Shinji con Kaworu pues en este se ve mas claro la cosa xD

**Shogouki: **me alegro q te aya gustado... espero q este tambien te gustara... see Mana puso sus cartas sobre la mesa... esta ves no aparecio... pero ya volvera... sobre kaworu y el conserje... mas adelante se daran cuenta d lo q pasa con ellos xD

**Gamelos: **bueno el destino de Kaworu aun no se va a revelar... sobre los examenes ya falta menos y a Ken le ira bien xD... bueno otra ves con los titulos... tienen q fijarse bien... un ejemplo del anterior... (q por sierto amo ese titulo) Chocolate Frio... en primer lugar tomen en cuenta las palabras separadas primero Chocolate y luego Frio... analisenlas y saquen todo lo q puedan de cada una y luego cuando creen q esten seguros juntenlas y busquen un nuevo significado... al final con paren todo con el cap y "Voala!"

**Kaname Langley: **estoy seguro q este capitulo te complasio por el SxA q tanto me gusta... viera escrito mas detallado... (incluso pensé agregar lemon... pero como nunca he escrito eso lo dejare para mas tarde) y bueno espero q me dejes otro review! xD

**Klasnic: **muchas gracias por tus cumplidos Klasnic... es bueno saber q sigues leyendo mi fick xD y bueno sobre mana pues esta ves no salio.. pero volvera a las andadas y tal ves le vaya peor xD jajaja sobre Kaworu y el conserje pues ya veras lo q pasara buajajjaa

**Loquin:** q bueno q t gusto... espero q este tambien aya sido de tu agrado xD

**xXxSanDiaxXx:** q onda niña... resivi tus 2 reviews (uno con tu cuenta y la otra sin ella) gracias por lo del año nuevo... espero q este año te valla mejor y resuelvas lo q tengas pendiente... yo tambien me despegue un poco de mi fick por la escuela pero tratare terminar este fick y el q deje pendiente "el cumpleaños de asuka" q por sierto no he tenido mucho tiempo de agragarle cosas... pero bueno espero q puedas leer este cap cuidate mucho

....

hasta ahí los reviews... espero q me dejen en este tambien y q no se enojen por la tardanza jajajjaja

se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo


	16. rasgando el alma

Cap 16 "**Rasgando el alma**"

El clima continuaba siendo frio, pero las clases seguían sin ser suspendidas, los alumnos habían empezado a usar abrigos sobre sus uniformes, pero el ambiente continuaba como siempre, además de que los exámenes serían la semana entrante y sólo tenían, mañana viernes y el fin de semana para estudiar

Los alumnos iban de allá para acá entre las filas de asientos, era la hora del almuerzo, al parecer, el clima frío había animado a muchos, ya que era una gran novedad después del "verano sin fin" al que estaban acostumbrados

Pero… el único al que parecía no preocuparle el frío, era a Naguisa que se encontraba en ese momento sentado con los pies sobre el pupitre, completamente despeinado; además de que su camisa estaba algo desabotonada, mostrando parte de su pecho, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia y parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su aspecto ya que tenía unos redondos moretones en el cuello, y en su mano sostenía lo que parecía un cigarrillo

En ese momento pasaba por ahí Kensuke que iba a recoger unos libros para estudiar con Rei, no pudo pasar desapercibido Naguisa, al cual volteó a ver en el momento en que llegaba a su lugar, lo examinó con una mirada severa, cosa que no se veía muy seguido en él

–Qué diablos pasó contigo? –preguntó alarmado– Y no me digas que esas marcas en el cuello son lo que creo que son…

El chico sonrió maliciosamente, mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza, para luego carcajearse sonoramente al ver la cara de estupefacción que ponía Aida

–Pues en dónde te has metido? –reclamó nuevamente el de lentes

–Mmm… –dijo como si fuera un quejido– dónde no me he metido…

Kensuke esbozó una mueca de desagrado. El chico ya había tenido ese tipo de conversaciones llenas de albur y otras cosas con Toji y Shinji… pero Naguisa era otra cosa, nunca le había agradado ese chico…

Mientras Kaworu disfrutaba de la expresión que tenia Aida en la cara, volvió a soltar una carcajada, y se acercó una mano a la boca para darle una calada al extraño cigarrillo. En ese momento Aida, que había visto el movimiento de Naguisa, se expresó

–Oye, acaso eso es…? –enmudeció al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba el albino– Pero no puedes, eres menor de edad!

El chico sonrió con más ganas, intentó decir algo pero esta vez fue Aida quien lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada

–Pero mira si soy tonto! Eso que tienes ahí… no es más que un cigarrillo de chocolate!

Naguisa palideció aún más de lo que ya era naturalmente posible, al ser descubierto, perdió el equilibrio de su silla, la cual estaba apoyada sólo en las patas traseras, y cayó de espalda al suelo

Parecía un niño pequeño intentando excusarse de haber sido descubierto haciendo una travesura, ya que agitaba mucho las manos y miraba de hito en hito esperanzado de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta

–Es que no me dejaron! –dijo con algo de pánico– sólo pude comprar este!

Aida seguía riendo mientras el chico se ponía de pie; en ese momento Shinji, que había escuchado el porrazo que dio Kaworu en el suelo, se acercaba

–Qué pasó, Kensuke? –preguntó el castaño intentando no ver a Naguisa, pero no lo logró– Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

–Oh… esto –contestó radiante el albino, recuperando la confianza que había perdido– Son como trofeos… jeje

Aida e Ikari intercambiaron miradas, pero el albino parecía haber subido a su tierra de fantasías, ya que su mirada se había perdido por el techo y su sonrisa parecía de idiota. Finalmente después de unos segundos Naguisa regresó en sí y continúo:

–See… yo creía conocer el paraíso –decía describiendo un arco con la mano– ahora en cambio veo por qué los lilims han sobrevivido también… y no lo niego… ese acto es delicioso –haciendo hincapié en las ultimas silabas

Kensuke y Shinji volvieron a verse y entendieron más o menos a los que se refería, pero prefirieron que él mismo les dijera ya que no querían parecer pervertidos cuando sus novias andaban cerca

–Suena muy interesante todo eso –dijo finalmente el de lentes, mientras empujaba a Shinji– pero ya nos vamos… tenemos que ir a comer…

–Por dios! –dijo el Ikari, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de Naguisa– Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo? –su voz sonaba preocupada

–No, no, no, no, no –decía a su vez Kensuke– Que bueno que salimos de ahí, si nos ollera Rei o alguien más…

–Pero… –titubeo Shinji– ya hemos tenido ese tipo de conversaciones antes… ya sabes con Toji…

–See… pero en la boca de Naguisa se oye sucio –y soltó una risotada

–Bueno creo que mejor me voy con Asuka, ya sabes, la Doctora Akagi la dio de alta ayer después de que fui a verla

Ambos chicos se separaron e intercambiaron una última mirada que luego se fue en dirección de Kaworu que se había vuelto a sentar y tenía la mirada perdida una vez más

* * *

Mientras tanto en una oscura y pequeña habitación, cuatro personas sentadas cada una a la misma distancia, en una mesa redonda, cuchicheaban intentando ver a sus interlocutores… una de las figuras era grande e imponente, era difícil ver dónde empezaba la siguiente persona sentada a su lado, la cual se perdía en las sombras ya que era pequeño… la tercera sombra era delgada y alta y por la posición en la que estaba apoyado en la mesa, parecía aburrido; la última figura parecía estar cubierta por una gabardina y un sombrero… como intentando ocultarse…

–Según los informes –dijo el pequeño– el siguiente profeta estará aquí en cualquier momento…

–Cómo estas tan seguro? –esta vez fue el del abrigo, que tenía un tono autoritario– Es uno de ellos! Cómo confían en él?

–Ah… –el que parecía aburrido suspiró– aquí! –decía mientras hacía un ademán para que se pudiera distinguir en las sombras y haciendo señal a la figura robusta– Nos asegura que ya logró convencerlo, hasta a mí me sorprendió que se hubiera resistido, pero ahora parece que quiere cantar, y decirnos todo lo que sabe, también me resulta sospechoso… pero afirma –volviendo a señalar a la gran mole que estaba a su derecha– que lo tiene bajo control

–Vamos, debes de confiar en él –terció el pequeño– Sólo dudas porque te cae mal! Y es homosexual, y aparte debes de tener más fe en él –dijo mientras le daba una palmada a la imponente figura de su izquierda– Si él dice que lo tiene bajo control es que es verdad…

–Sí, lo sé! –explotó el chico, mientras se quitaba lo que parecían unas gafas y se sobaba la nariz– No dudo de él, de que lo tiene bien sometido lo tiene, pero como voy a confiar en ese profeta mariposa!

–No le digas así!

–Ya basta de discutir! –rugió el del abrigo– si lo que el profeta dice sobre la llegada de su hermano es verdad! Nos enteraremos en cualquier momento, dijo que sería hoy! Y los de Nerv tarde o temprano alertarán a todo Tokio-3 y ustedes deberán salir como flechas, no deben de sospechar nada! –miró entre la oscuridad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambos lados, a sus interlocutores– Y tú –miró a la gran figura de enfrente suyo– por qué no me llevaste contigo? Me hubiera gustado ver a esas…

–Tranquilo "K" –lo interrumpió la sombra alta– lo que hizo aquí nuestro amigo fue hacerlo recapacitar de sus preferencias anormales y ponerlo de nuestro lado, y además debes esconderte, no debes salir de aquí!

–Bueno, bueno –dijo apesadumbrado el del abrigo, que al parecer se llamaba "K"– el chiste es que ya habló, en cualquier momento llegara el prof…

RING!

Resonó la alarma de un teléfono celular, la gran figura por primera vez en toda la discusión se había movido y parecía que miraba al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado, que rebuscó en su bolsillo y un rayo de luz proveniente de su aparato telefónico iluminó un marcado fleco negro…

–Sí… ajá… ok voy para allá –el joven colgó– Tenía razón ya ha llegado

Un segundo timbrado que venía del otro lado de la mesa hizo que la figura alta se pusiera de pie, y esta vez fueron unos lentes los que destellaron con la ráfaga de luz proveniente del aparato de comunicación

–Debemos irnos ya! –dijo cuando colgó también su celular

Ambas figuras recorrieron el camino a oscuras, abrieron una puerta que los iluminó haciendo que se protegieran la vista, el hombre que se hacía llamar "K", que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, fue visible por unos segundos, llevaba una larga gabardina café que estaba cerrada hasta arriba cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, llevaba unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero de ala que cubrían el resto del rostro de la figura

Habiéndose cerrado la puerta, la oscuridad volvió a predominar en el lugar, "K" se giró hacia la gran figura que tenía enfrente y dijo:

–Sigo preguntándome por qué apagamos todas las luces cuando hablamos de estas cosas? –la gran figura, parecía no inmutarse– Tienes razón… siguen siendo niños… tal vez esta atmosfera les emociona

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, el profesor de historia había llegado y no parecía querer detenerse en su monótona y aburrida historia sobre el segundo impacto, que los estudiantes se sabían ya de memoria

Shinji estaba recostado sobre su pupitre… tenía la boca entreabierta con la mirada posada sobre Asuka, que parecía a punto de muerte cerebral, su barbilla apoyada en su mano, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban de vez en vez

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban dando vueltas alrededor de él, sin poder detenerlos, una experiencia que se había grabado completamente, detalle a detalle en su cabeza

***Flash Back***

El silencio, la oscuridad, el calor… todo eso reinaba en aquella habitación, sólo un ligero susurro rasgaba aquel reino de silencio…

Una pareja de enamorados se abrazaban y besaban tímidamente, las sabanas estaban enredadas alrededor de ellos, la chica de rojizo cabello se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de su compañero, se besaban lenta y ligeramente, mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente la espalda desnuda del castaño

Se separaron ligeramente, sus miradas se cruzaron, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe y trataba de mantener a toda costa el contacto visual

–Shinji… puedes verme… –susurró la muchacha– quiero que me veas… tócame…

El chico trago sonoramente, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo ella ya lo había tomado de las manos y las acercó a sus pechos… Shinji cerró los ojos instintivamente

Sintió su suave piel bajo sus palmas y la rigidez de sus pezones entre sus dedos, el chico se estremeció, ella comenzó a mover sus manos sobre las de él para guiarlo, demostrarle donde tocar y cómo hacerlo, pero el temeroso castaño seguía con los ojos cerrados

Finalmente ella empezó a soplar sobre sus parpados obligándolo a abrirlos, Shinji estaba tan rojo que brillaba… Asuka rió ligeramente

–No lo niegues… puedo sentirte, y eso que tenías los ojos cerrados… –rió en un susurro– Vamos, que no querías verme así?

–No es eso… sólo que…

–Estoy tan nerviosa como tú… pero quiero saber que amas todo de mi… que me conozcas como nadie, así como yo a ti… así que… aceptarías todo mi ser?

El castaño dio un suspiro, bajó la vista y miró el pecho desnudo de su novia, la acarició lentamente, luego fue y besó su cuello, mientras seguía acariciándola… la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y le dio más acceso a su cuello, mientras volvía a abrasarle la espalda…

Lentamente el Ikari fue bajando por su cuello, besándole los hombros y finalmente llegando a su pecho donde la acarició con sus labios de una forma más lenta y suave, como si se tratara de algo frágil o bendito… que se debe tratar con cuidado

Ligeramente la chica cayó de espalda a la cama con Shinji aún besándola, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, y disfrutaba de las caricias, el castaño abandonó los senos de su amante y continúo bajando hasta su vientre…

La mirada de ambos volvió a cruzarse, el chico se acababa de dar cuenta hasta donde había llegado y el nerviosismo volvió a él, mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa… susurró un "continúa" y volviendo a juntar todo su valor, el castaño volvió a mirar más abajo, donde la sábana aún cubría su cuerpo, pero dejando algo de piel al descubierto, el castaño trago saliva una vez más, sintió cómo la mano de la pelirroja se posaba en la suya, guiándolo una vez más, llegando más allá de su cintura, tomando con timidez la orilla de la manta para dejarla al descubierto…

***Fin del Flash Back***

Ring!

El ensordecedor sonido de la alarma de seguridad de la escuela había sacado de sus pensamientos al Ikari… todos los alumnos se habían levantado ya de sus lugares, mientras que el profesor y la representante de grupo daban indicaciones para que salieran en orden del salón

Shinji se enderezó, sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, así que lo revisó… y ahí estaba… su celular sonaba… mientras que en la pantalla de llamada entrante…en letras rojas decía: NERV

El castaño contestó a la llamada mientras salía al pasillo, donde ya casi todos los alumnos de su clase estaban en filas, y se veían a los demás salir de sus aulas para imitarlos

–Shinji qué pasa? –preguntó la alemana

–Es un ángel… –respondió al cortar la llamada

–Debemos ir… –terció la primera elegida, que se encontraba acompañada de Aida

Tanto el castaño como la pelirroja asintieron, el castaño dijo que ya venían por ellos y que debían ir a la salida, mientras que los demás alumnos irían a los refugios… Shinji y Asuka corrieron por el pasillo alejándose del grupo… Rei apenas iba a imitarlos cuando sintió que algo se lo impedía… giró sobre sí… Aida la sostenía de la muñeca

–Rei –dijo mientras la tomaba– ten mucho cuidado…

La peliazul lo abrazó… susurró un "estaré bien" y fue corriendo tras sus compañeros… Kensuke se quedó parado en su lugar viendo cómo se alejaba

–Aida debemos irnos ya –dijo Hikari que ya había terminado de hacer las filas y sólo le faltaba él

–Está bien… vámonos…

* * *

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales de NERV todos se encontraban ya es sus puestos de batalla cuando un par de jóvenes entraron rápidamente, la doctora Akagi se dirigió a ellos al verlos entrar

–Dónde habían estado! –preguntó la doctora

–Es nuestro día libre, Superior –dijo el de lentes

–Pues escogieron un bonito día para descansar… ahora Armand, Gerard, a sus puestos!

–Sí Superior!

–Misato! Dónde están los pilotos?

–Vienen para acá… no tardarán en llegar –dijo la mujer que comparte su departamento con un pingüino

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegaran los pilotos, los cuales fueron apresurados para que se vistieran, Shinji se encontraba sólo mientras se cambiaba, hacía mucho que un ángel no atacaba o sólo era que la relación que tenía con Asuka hacía que el tiempo le pareciera que transcurría más lento?

El joven terminó de vestirse y fue de camino a las jaulas para saber sus órdenes, ahí ya se encontraban Rei y Asuka dentro de sus evas

–Muy bien –se escuchó la voz de la mayor Katsuragi– Rei, irás primero, Asuka tú la cubrirás

–Eh… Misato… qué haré yo? –preguntó el castaño

–Eh… la orden de congelación de tu Eva aún no ha sido levantada… lo siento Shinji

El castaño quedó sin habla, regresó a los vestidores donde se quedó pensando un tiempo… acaso se tendría que quedar otra vez sin hacer nada?… Y qué pasaría si se volvía a repetir el suceso de Asuka?

No podía hacer nada… sólo apoyarlas… el chico se levantó… terminó de cambiarse y rápidamente se dirigió al centro de control… en la pantalla se veía a un enorme aro, parecía estar compuesto de dos cadenas y brillaba de color blanco, también, se veía a la unidad 00, la cual mantenía su distancia

–Bien Rei, prepárate para disparar –gritó la mujer que tenía problemas con el alcohol– Y ten cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz

–Sí… –respondió la piloto

La unidad azul comenzó el ataque, soltando una ráfaga de balas que instantáneamente eran detenidas por el campo AT del monstruo, pero sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que el ángel respondiera el ataque

En un parpadeo las dos cadenas que formaban el aro, se fusionaron formando una tira luminosa al separase y romper su forma de aureola, lanzándose contra la unidad 00, la cual alcanzó a sujetarla con una mano, mientras con la otra le disparaba a quemarropa

–REI ALÉJATE, LOS DISPAROS NO FUNCIONAN –gritó la pelirroja que en ese momento se lanzaba contra el enemigo

* * *

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… una orilla del ángel había alcanzado el vientre del Eva y estaba empezando a invadirlo… la mente de Rei fue transportada a un lugar completamente oscuro donde sólo se podía ver una especie de laguna roja en la que ella se encontraba parada en la superficie…

En el centro de la laguna había un cuerpo flotando, su propio cuerpo… cómo era posible que estuviera ahí y al mismo tiempo estar en su lugar…? Era como si hubiera dos de ellas. Entonces el cuerpo se enderezó quedando sólo la mitad fuera del liquido carmesí

Era una visión horrible de sí misma, su plug-suit se encontraba desgarrado, su cara se encontraba demacrada y bajo el fleco de cabello azul, se veía una mirada vacía, oscura como si vieras la oscuridad misma

–Sientes dolor? –preguntó la aparición

–Qué eres tú…? Acaso eres lo que nosotros llamamos ángel? –dijo la peliazul con un hilo de voz

–Sientes dolor? –volvió a preguntar

–No… esto no es dolor, y no tengo por qué sentirlo

–Sabes que no vales nada… –se escucho como si fuera un susurro– eres reemplazable, si mueres aquí… "él" no se daría cuenta…

–Mentira… –respondió rápidamente– Para él soy única, me lo ha dicho

–Pero sabes que tus hermanas siguen vivas… mientras ellas existan tú sigues sin tener un valor propio

–Mentira…

* * *

En uno de los refugios se encontraba la clase de Shinji, separados en grupitos de personas, Kensuke se encontraba en una esquina viendo a su alrededor, tenía un mal presentimiento, volteaba hacia un lado, volteaba hacia el otro, sin duda alguna ese era el refugio del que ya se había salido durante el ataque del segundo apóstol, y además parecía que Kaworu había desaparecido en la concurrencia y no se le veía por ninguna parte

Aida se puso de pie y salió del refugio diciendo que iría al baño, sorprendentemente nadie se lo impidió, pero ahora tenía que pensar en cómo abrir la escotilla, la última vez Toji le había ayudado, pero ahora sólo estaba él

Caminó por los pasillos donde no había nadie, hasta que finalmente encontró la puerta por donde había salido la última vez, y sorprendentemente esta se encontraba abierta, tal vez sólo era un golpe de suerte

Corrió rápidamente montaña arriba, se encontraba cerca de un templo, tenía que llegar a la cima de la montaña para poder ver el encuentro, corrió entre los árboles, podía escuchar el ruido de la batalla, así que fue en dirección del sonido, llegó al otro lado de la montaña, a lo lejos podía ver al imponente Eva 02 con cuchillo en mano, mientras que más allá estaba la unidad azul aprisionada por el ángel

–No… –susurró para sí

Dio un par de pasos para adelante y se percató que no se encontraba sólo, a tan sólo unos 8 metros de donde se encontraba, entre los árboles, se encontraba Kaworu observando la batalla, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

* * *

Mientras tanto Asuka intentaba atacar al ángel con su cuchillo progresivo, como jugando al gato y al ratón, al intentar alcanzarlo pero a la vez intentando que este no la atrapara

–Asuka, esfuérzate sé que puedes! –gritó el castaño a la pantalla– Padre tienes que enviarme -pero éste le ignoró

Y en un repentino movimiento de la Unidad 02 el ángel le atrapó de un pie haciéndola caer, para luego lanzarse al vientre del Eva y empezar a contaminarla también… Su mente fue trasportada al lago de aguas rojas… la chica sacudió su cabeza intentando ver en el agua, del otro lado del lago podía ver a Rei pero parecía que ella no la veía, y luego se dio cuenta de que en el agua había una figura

Lo que antes era un cuerpo parecido al de Rei ahora donde debería estar la nuca, tenía otro rostro… de la mitad de la cabeza los cabellos se volvían rojos, al igual que el plug-suit, como si se tratara de dos personas pegadas por la mitad, dos rostros en una sola cabeza, dos pechos compartiendo un solo cuerpo, sin espalda, una visión de muerte…

–Estás perdida… –se escuchó la voz de la aparición– Shinji no podrá venir a salvarte, igual que la última vez…

* * *

Mientras que en los cuarteles todos estaban en silencio viendo la pantalla donde los dos Evas estaban atrapados, Shinji no podía creer lo que veía, volvió a gritarle a su padre que lo dejara ir a ayudarlas… pero una vez más fue ignorado

–Comandante… –dijo la Mayor– debemos enviar a la Unidad 01

La imponente figura del comandante no parecía inmutada, miró a la Mayor con severidad, se enderezó y habló

–Creo que ya es momento de sacar nuestro as bajo la manga… –dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa– Doctora… todo está preparado, no es así?

–Sí comandante –respondió la rubia falsa

–Entonces que empiece la operación Sniper…

La pantalla en la que se veía la batalla fue opacada por otra que decía: "sound only", el comandante volvió a sentarse

–Estás listo? –preguntó a la pantalla

–Sí… –se escuchó la voz proveniente de los altavoces

* * *

Kensuke se encontraba atónito los dos Evas se encontraban tirados, sometidos por el ángel, su pulso se aceleró, se preguntaba qué harían ahora… pero fue cuando una extraña ráfaga de viento pasó a gran velocidad sobre la montaña… tan fuerte fue que tuvo que aferrarse a un árbol

Sólo pudo percatarse de un enorme rayo azul que pasó a gran velocidad sobre la montaña, a la distancia vio cómo el rayo impactaba directamente contra el campo AT del ángel y lo atravesaba fácilmente como cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, impactando en el ángel, haciendo que este se separara de los Evas, que hasta entonces tenía cautivos

Las dos pilotos despertaron en sus entry-plug, y fueron recibidas por el grito de Misato que decía: "Salgan de ahí inmediatamente!", respondiendo como autónomas, y escapando del área cercana al ángel, cuando un segundo rayo de luz volvió a cruzar el cielo, impactando de lleno en el delgado cuerpo del profeta partiéndolo por la mitad

Las dos partes del ángel quedaron suspendidas sin movimiento durante un segundo antes de que de las orillas por donde había sido divido apareciera un fuego azul que consumió el cuerpo, que calló a la tierra y voló en una explosión

Aida no podía creer lo que había visto, se enderezó como pudo, ya que la ráfaga del segundo disparo lo había tirado, corrió en la dirección en la que habían venido los disparos, hasta el otro lado de la montaña, se sujetó de un árbol al llegar al despeñadero de la orilla y ahí, entre las montañas, podía ver la punta de un enorme rifle, y justo en ese momento detrás de dicha arma se enderezaba un enorme robot negro como la noche con algunos detalles rojos y blancos… la Unidad 03…

* * *

bueno bueno hasta aqui el cap 16... me tarde un poco por q aparte mi "editor" se tardo en regresarmelo ya sin errores xD

y bueno me molesta mucho q ya no puedo poer los tres asteriscos ¬¬ tal ves si los pongo entre comillas me los acepte =D

y bueno ahora los reviews

**gee: **"gracias gracias querido publico" xD bueno see lo corte ahi jejeje

**loquin:** see los conserjes son los heroes del dia a adia... y pues la relacion de kensukes y rei va bien... y pues aun faltan q vean otras cosas q estaran geniales... y bueno espero q t guste el cap

**eileen9uchiha: **aquita el cap xD tal ves me tarde un poco para el siguiente (ya q sigue ahora el gran final de "el cumpleaños de asuka"

**migueljo5:** tal ves valla algo rapido... pero es q DETESTO el drama y los triangulos amorosos... y como ya he dicho en otras respuestas a otros lectores amo "la miel sobre ojuelas"

**shougoki**: cuatro palabras: SHUMPIE ES LA LEY!

**sonnes-loco77:** no abandonare mis fick asta q esten terminados!

**hechizero15:** si... ami tambien se me hacen algo cortos... creo q debo de ver si puedo a largarlos algo a los siguientes...

**kaname langley: **. kya *sonrojado* see

**xXxSanDiaxXx:** sandia! no me odies T.T aqui esta el cap... espero q sea de tu agrada no uvo mucho SxA (solo en el flashback) pero pondre mas... PD: soy hombre

**crhis:** lo de los reviews es una excusa para q me de mas tiempo para escribir xD jajaja

bueno damas y caballeros hasta aqui espero verlos en el siguiente cap... por sierto... a los q estan leyendo "el cumpleaños de asuka" ya se ahacerca el gran final! (aun q aun no lo he empesado a escribir xD) asi q leanlo, si tienen mucho de no leerlo y pues para los q no lo han leido pues empiezen!


	17. Viviendo un Canon

Cap 17 "**Viviendo un Canon**"

Shinji veía atónito la enorme pantalla en donde se veía a la unidad 3 que se dirigía a uno de los elevadores para entrar a Nerv, el chico sólo optó por correr en dirección del puente donde se encontraban los Evas, para recibir a las pilotos y ver quién era el que pilotaba la unidad negra

Tanto Asuka como Rei estaban bajando de los Entry-Plug, parecían algo mareadas y pensativas, el castaño llegó a donde se encontraban y se lanzó sobre la pelirroja hundiéndola entre sus brazos

–Asuka! –gritó algo histérico el tercer elegido– estás bien?

–Shinji, me ahogas –le decía mientras intentaba zafarse del apretujado abrazo del chico– sí, sí, estoy bien, cálmate… "creo que yo debería ser la histérica…"

El castaño dejó ir a la pelirroja en el momento en que la unidad negra llegaba y se colocaba junto a los demás, tanto la albina como la alemana voltearon a ver a la unidad 03 mientras que el Entry-Plug salía de la espalda de aquel coloso, se habría la escotilla y esperaban ver a aquel piloto salir en cualquier momento… pero sólo hubo silencio…

Los tres elegidos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta del otro lado de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera ingresaba empujando una silla de ruedas, llegó cerca de la tercera unidad y dejó la silla para luego retirarse, en eso un brazo mecánico se erguía sobre la escotilla del Entry-Plug y dejaba caer en su interior lo que parecían unas cuerdas, las cuales salpicaron un poco de LCL al entrar a la cabina. Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando las cuerdas se tensaron y comenzaron a contraerse para al parecer sacar el contenido de la cabina

Lo primero que vieron fue una cabellera corta y negra, luego, para sorpresa de los pilotos, una sonrisa

"Toji!"

Se escuchó por la enorme habitación, tanto la pelirroja como el castaño estaban de que no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, incluso Rei parecía sorprendida al ver al joven Suzuhara sentado en una especie de columpio, mientras bajaba hacia la silla de ruedas. Llevaba un Plug- Suit negro, parecido al último que había llevado pero con la diferencia de que este no llevaba "piernas" y dejaba ver las mismas del piloto completamente vendadas, se veía casi como la última vez que le vieron, pero estaba un poco más pálido

–Parece que han visto un fantasma –rió el pelinegro desde su silla

–Toji pero cómo?

–Larga historia Shinji, además es confidencial –le guiñó un ojo, y terminó con un susurro– luego te cuento

–Muy bien jóvenes vasta de charla, vayan a cambiarse! –se escuchó la voz de la doctora Akagi desde los altavoces

Las chicas salieron primero mientras que Toji empezaba a mover su silla, Shinji intentó ayudarle, pero este se negó con un "puede que esté en esta cosa, pero puedo valerme por mí mismo"

Los dos pilotos se dirigían hacia los vestidores, Shinji no podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera detrás de un proyecto secreto de Nerv y mucho menos que se tratara de Toji, ya que la última vez que estuvo con él casi lo aplasta con su Eva

–Y dime Toji… que pasó?

–Mmm… por dónde comenzar… –decía mientras se rascaba la barbilla– bueno… como recordaras casi me matas y me mandaste al hospital –"lo siento" de parte de Shinji– y bueno prácticamente me dejaste destrozado, me dijeron que fue un milagro no haber perdido mi brazo o mi pierna izquierda, ya que fueron los que más daños sufrieron…

El deportista se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del vestidor de hombres, intentó abrirla desde su silla pero no lo logró, dio un gruñido y Shinji la abrió por él, ya dentro continúo

–Bien estuve mucho tiempo en rehabilitación por mis heridas y…

***Flash Back***

En una solitaria cama de hospital se veía una figura… Suzuhara Toji se encontraba en aquella habitación donde el calor prácticamente se podía cortar con tan sólo mover la mano; el chico parecía muy entretenido moviendo su brazo izquierdo, que se encontraba lleno de vendas en el antebrazo, pero a pesar de eso el chico parecía feliz

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido, dejando pasar a una mujer de cabellos rubios con unas cuantas raíces castañas, delatando que ya era momento de teñírselo otra vez

–Parece que tu brazo ya está bien, joven Suzuhara…

El pelinegro dejó de mover su articulación y volteó rápidamente en la dirección de aquella voz femenina, pudo ver a la mujer sentarse en la silla de al lado de su cama, mientras parecía revisar una papelería

–Doctora Akagi… –dijo con algo de frialdad el deportista– sí… ya estoy algo mejor, si a este estado se le puede decir estar mejor…

El pelinegro desvió la mirada de aquella rubia falsa y jaló de la sabana dejando ver sus piernas que estaban completamente enyesadas, la mirada del chico se nubló un poco y volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la mujer

–Estarás mejor con el tiempo Suzuhara, por el momento vengo a pedirte un favor…

–Un favor… la última vez que trabajé con ustedes termine así, ahora qué es lo que quieres?

–Debo recordarte que nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte, y cuida tu lenguaje un poco, podría oírte…

–Oírme quién?

–Alguien que ha venido a visitarte… –decía mientras volteaba en dirección de la puerta– puedes pasar, pero espero que se comporte mejor contigo

La puerta volvió a abrirse, una pequeña niña de castaños cabellos, entró algo temerosa, Toji se estremeció al ver a su hermana menor caminar hacia él, la niña corrió en su dirección y de un brinco llegó a los brazos de su hermano

–Como podrás ver –continúo la mujer – Nerv mantiene su palabra…

–Qué es lo que quieren entonces? –mientras le reprochaba con la mirada entre los cabellos de su hermana

–Hablaremos de eso más tarde, por ahora creo que tienes tiempo que pasar con ella, nos vemos –y diciendo esto guardó la carpeta en el cajón junto a la cama y salió de la habitación

* * *

Toji se encontraba sentado en su cama, tenía la carpeta que le había dejado la doctora, leía y releía el contenido de la misma, el sol se ocultaba y la luz de la habitación estaba apagada por lo cual no podría leerlo de nuevo, en eso la puerta se abrió y la doctora volvió a sentarse juntó a la cama

–Lo he leído –dijo con frialdad el deportista– lo único que necesitan de mí son mis brazos y mi conexión con el Eva…

–Mira el lado positivo… te financiaremos completamente, incluso tu familia sale ganando

–Pero me apartaran de todos más de lo que ya estoy, apenas puedo recibir visitas y ahora ustedes me traerán como rata de laboratorio, prácticamente me desaparecerán!

–En todo hay sacrificios Suzuhara… todo pasará antes de que te des cuenta y regresarás a una vida normal junto con los demás pilotos, sólo tienes que cumplir tu parte…

–Está bien… lo haré…

***Fin del Flash Back***

–Vaya… debió de ser duro…

–See lo fue… pero bueno como dijo "todo pasará antes de que te des cuenta" y aquí estoy! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa– Bueno debo de darme un baño, al parecer mis cosas ya están aquí

El chico llevó su silla junto a una banca y con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos se paso a la banca, alcanzó una maleta y la abrió para sacar una toalla y un cambio de ropa, apretó uno de los botones de su traje y esté se separo de su cuerpo, para poder así quitárselo

–Estos trajes siempre han sido una molestia –decía en el momento en que se quitaba el ya mencionado– me ayudas a sacarlo de mis piernas?

–Está bien… –dijo dudoso

Ikari pudo ver en el cuerpo de Toji un sinfín de cicatrices, las más grandes se encontraban en su brazo izquierdo donde también tenía aún unas cuantas vendas

–Oh, sí, son unos cuantos recuerdos que me dejaste de nuestro último encuentro –bromeó esté

–Lo siento…

–Oh ya basta de eso! Pero bueno, mientras yo me baño que tal si tú me pones al día, han de haber pasado grandes cosas en mi ausencia, oh eso es al menos lo que los rumores cuentan…

* * *

El sonido de un despertador inundaba la habitación… una mano apareció de entre las sabanas buscando a ciegas al ruidoso aparato, pero al mismo tiempo otra apareció e interceptó a la primera

–Déjalo sonar… sirve que me despierto bien –se escuchó la voz de la alemana de entre las cobijas

– "Todo habrá sido un sueño?" –pensó el Ikari viendo hacia el techo, mientras que la pelirroja se levantaba de la cama

–Qué pasa Shinji?

El castaño volteó a ver a su compañera, que se encontraba vestida con un mameluco rojo para protegerse del frío que ya empezaba a reinar en Tokio-3. Se talló los ojos y de un manotazo silenció al aparato que seguía haciendo su "fiesta"

–Alégrate, es viernes…

–Sí… lo sé, pero cómo es posible que no hayan cancelado las clases si ayer atacó un ángel!

–Oh vamos… estamos en Japón… si godzilla apareciera todos seguirían con sus rutinas, así que un ángel no es la excepción… pero bueno… iré a bañarme, así que prepara el desayuno!

–Oh… no quieres que te acompañe?

–Por dios! –dijo exaltada– el pervertido de Shinji se quiere colar al baño con _moi_?

–Eeh…

–Tonto Shinji –le decía mientras le pegaba en la nariz con el dedo– si te estuvieras bañando conmigo quién haría el desayuno? Además con lo traviesas que son tus manos llegaríamos tarde! Así que dejémoslo para otra ocasión te parece?

La chica dio media vuelta, tomó su uniforme y una toalla y salió de la habitación, el castaño se quedó observando la puerta, mientras un gran sonrojo le hacía brillar en aquella habitación, hasta que finalmente decidió ponerse su uniforme y comenzar con el desayuno

* * *

Después de haber engullido sus alimentos y prepararse con la ropa adecuada, nuestro dúo dinámico caminaba por las calles en dirección a sus ya monótonas clases, ansiosos por que llegaran las vacaciones o mejor aún que las cancelaran, ya que a estas alturas los salones estaban casi completamente vacíos

–De verdad no puedo creer que hiciera tanto frío antes del segundo impacto –se quejó la pelirroja, mientras intentaba adentrarse más en su abrigo

–Pues según oí la temperatura bajará más e incluso se esperan nevadas –le respondió un pálido castaño a su lado, que al igual que ella se abrazaba a su abrigo para entrar en calor

Las nubes se apoderaban de los cielos de Tokio-3, el viento soplaba frío y helado, los árboles ya habían perdido todas sus hojas y hacía meses que las cigarras habían dejado de cantar en aquella ciudad que día a día estaba más fría y vacía, ya era raro ver autos en la ciudad, las pocas personas que quedaban se transportaban a pie o en bicicleta e incluso el monumental metro que conectaba los distritos y los refugios se podía ver con muy pocas personas

Por las banquetas en el centro de la ciudad aún se podían ver en las mañanas a pequeños grupos de estudiantes ir al instituto, pero aun así el vacío reinaba en todas partes, después del último ataque las personas de aquella ciudad se encontraban cada vez con menos esperanzas

Nuestra pareja caminaba prácticamente por el centro de la calle, sin temor alguno a que un auto apareciera, las hojas marchitas de los árboles de la ciudad llenaban las banquetas y se movían con el susurro de aquel aire congelador, Asuka temblaba, su cara se encontraba rojiza por el frío que le daba en la cara, la chica se abrazó al brazo de su compañero en busca de un poco más de calor, y esté la rodeo sobre sus hombros

–Es de locos estudiar así, crees que la escuela termine el año escolar?

–No tengo ni idea, me sorprendería que por lo menos el clima no se descomponga y durara lo que nos queda de clases

–Tienes razón…

La pareja siguió su camino. Ya estando a pocas cuadras del edificio de escolaridad al que suelen ir para estudiar… un rechinido, seguido de una tos falsa, detrás de ellos los hace voltearse

–Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… al señor y la señora Ikari –decía un alegre deportista haciendo girar las ruedas de su silla

–Eeh! Suzuhara! A quién crees que llamas "señora Ikari"! –gritó la alemana alejándose de un brinco del brazo de Shinji– El hecho de que estés en esa silla no quiere decir que no pueda golpearte

–A si? Pues quiero ver que lo intentes bruja!

–Oh no… –se lamentaba Shinji cubriendo su rostro con una mano…

* * *

El barullo y el desorden se salía de control en aquella aula, Shinji se encontraba sentado en su lugar lamentándose mientras a su alrededor prácticamente se armaba una guerra campal, Toji y Kensuke contra Kaworu y la delegada de clases

–Vamos Hikari! Yo siempre me he sentado ahí!

–Sí Toji… pero era el único lugar disponible para cuando Nagisa llegó

–Sí, pero ahora que el salón está casi vacío por qué no se sienta en otro lado? –entró Kensuke a la discusión

–Y por qué no se sienta él en otro lado? Que por cierto ya está sentado, sólo tiene que irse a otro lado!

–Nagisa no le hables así a Toji!

–Hey de qué lado estás?

–Hay ya! –decía sonrojada– arréglenselas solos

–Hey espera! No me dejes con este dúo de matones!

Sí… al parecer algunas cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. El salón de clases ahora contaba con más o menos la mitad de la clase, y con la llegada de Toji el jaleo y el ruido volverían a hacer que ese lugar estuviera siempre con alegría

–Hey Shinji por qué esa cara tan larga?

–Mana? Vaya hace tiempo que no te veía… que pasó contigo?

–Oh nada grave sólo quería descansar un poco de cierta persona pervertida que me ha estado molestando un poco

–Quién? Yo?

–Nagisa que estás haciendo aquí?

–Oh nada –suspiró– un cuatro ojos y un invalido me sacaron de mi asiento y pues decidí tomar el que está detrás de ti…

–Oh genial… lo que me faltaba!

–Mira el lado positivo… ahora, Shinji, nos tiene a nosotros dos!

–No sé si sentirme aterrado o aliviado…

Las clases continuaron cada una más ruidosa que la anterior, hasta que llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando… la hora del almuerzo, si de por sí el aula se encontraba medio vacía, la hora del almuerzo hacía que ni un alma quedara en ella, bueno tal vez con la excepción de Rei

Shinji y Toji caminaban, bueno Shinji lo hacía… Toji le seguía en su silla, por los pasillos de la escuela, el castaño acompañaba al deportista hacia la cafetería para que comprara un refrigerio, ya que él tenía sus propios alimentos esperándolo en el aula

–Oh si! –decía el deportista– Esta es una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la escuela! La comida de hospital es una basura…

–Jeje… sí ya había escuchado eso…

–De verdad… no sé como sobreviví ahí… –decía mientras ponía una cara de asco al recordad los alimentos

Llegaron a la cafetería donde se encontraba un tumulto de gente frente donde se compraban las comidas… todos parecían furiosos, y la dependienta parecía angustiada e intentaba calmar y explicar algo

–Qué pasa? –preguntó el tercer elegido a una estudiante de tercer grado que estaba cerca

–Bueno… sé que sonara medio raro… pero según el rumor se dice que durante la noche algo parecido a una "masa" –haciendo comillas con los dedos– entró y destruyó todo lo que había en los refrigeradores y en las cajas, sin dejar nada que se pueda comer

–Una masa? –dijo sorprendido Suzuhara

–Había escuchado hace tiempo algo sobre una "masa" –volviendo hacer comillas, decía Ikari– creo que me lo contó Kensuke, sí… un incidente en el aula de gastronomía, decía que los estudiantes habían visto una masa pastosa que devoraba comida

–Oh vamos, eso es absurdo!

El dúo dinámico de los 3 idiotas regresaba al salón después de haber escuchado diferentes historias de cómo habían pasado los hechos de la cafetería… algunos decían lo de la ya mencionada "masa" –comillas con los dedos– que al parecer era la más popular, otros decían sobre una comadreja y las más chafas eran que decían que la escuela como no tenía suficientes alumnos ya no les convenía tener tanto en bodega

–Bueno Shinji… al parecer tendrás que convidarme de tu almuerzo

–Pero pensaba comer con Asuka…

–Oh… así que tendrás un almuerzo con la señora Ikari –decía alegre desde su asiento– que por cierto mira para allá! Ahí viene con Hikari

–Oh no… no debe vernos aquí!

–Eh? Por qué?

–No preguntes y escóndete!

El castaño agarró la silla del deportista y lo empujó con todo y propietario hacia adentro del armario del conserje, mientras que Suzuhara gritaba y maldecía el porqué lo metía ahí, el piloto nada más le decía "confía en mí", atrancaba la puerta con una escoba y salía corriendo del lugar dejando al invalido arrumbado junto a unas cubetas

Mientras que del otro lado del pasillo venía una alegre pelirroja acompañada de su amiga de coletas, al parecer habían salido a caminar un rato por el patio, pero el frío las había obligado a regresar al calor del edificio de educación

–Oye… oíste esos gritos? –pregunto la pecosa

–Sí, mira ahí va Shinji –le decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo a un castaño que se alejaba más y más por el pasillo a gran velocidad

–Oye eso es peligroso! Crees que esté haciendo algo raro? Tal vez relacionado con el incidente de la cocina

–No… ese idiota respeta la comida y por más mala que sea la de aquí no le haría nada… pero aun así debe estar tramando algo… –pasó un dedo por su barbilla y miró el armario que se encontraba en ese pasillo, al cual se iban acercando paso a paso– sabes qué!

–Qué?

–Tengo que investigar! Espérame aquí! –le gritaba mientras con un rápido movimiento abría la puerta y la empujaba hacia adentro, encerrándola, sólo se escuchaban sus gritos de "qué crees que estás haciendo!"

Para alguien que estuviera ahí de lo único que podría haberse percatado era ver a la pelirroja corriendo por el pasillo y dando una vuelta muy cerrada para entrar a otro, mientras que la puerta del armario se agitaba violentamente hasta quedar sin movimiento

* * *

Asuka entraba a su salón de clases en el cual Shinji la esperaba sentado junto a su asiento con su almuerzo, la chica sonriente llegó hasta donde el castaño se encontraba y se sentó en su lugar

–Listo ya está hecho – dijo la pelirroja a su interlocutor– ahora qué preparaste?

–Un poco de arroz con curry… –le respondió el tercer elegido– no batallaste con Hikari?

–Neee…. Ella no se lo esperaba –decía mientras agarraba un poco de su comida y la engullía

–Toji casi me arranca la manga jajaja

–Ese chico es un salvaje! No sé qué le ve a él… aunque pensándolo bien casi no hay chicos que valgan la pena…

–Eh?

–No me refería a ti, idiota… –decía sonrojada, miró hacia su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los veía, y efectivamente el salón se encontraba semivacío a excepción de Kensuke y Rei que almorzaban unos bancos más atrás, para luego besar rápidamente la mejilla de su novio, haciendo que este se sonrojara de igual manera

* * *

Mientras tanto en un armario que se encontraba en un vacio pasillo, una pareja se abrazaba y besaba, las lagrimas caían, resonaban los sollozos, se dispersaban los miedos; un albino caminaba tranquilamente por ahí pensando en sus cosas y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se percató de unos extraños susurros de los cuales desconocía su procedencia

Nagisa volteó a ver hacía ambos lados del pasillo y lo único que vio fue aquella puerta del armario del conserje que estaba atrancada con una escoba, se acercó silenciosamente a ella, escuchando cómo se hacían más y más fuertes aquellos susurros hasta que pegó el oído a la ya mencionada, escuchó con atención, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro junto con un sonrojo dándole un aspecto de acosador pervertido

Se enderezó y con sumo cuidado quitó la escoba y de un fuerte tirón abrió la puerta, en su interior una chica de pecas cuyas coletas estaban completamente deshechas se encontraba sentada en el regazo de un pelinegro en una silla de ruedas, la pareja se separó rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y vieron al albino con una sonrisa en la cual trataba de contener una carcajada, la pareja se puso blanca como los cabellos del intruso y este a su vez cerró la puerta una vez más y colocó la escoba en donde antes estaba

Su cara se había deformado por la fuerza que aplicaba para no reírse, volvió a caminar en dirección de su salón de clases, ya que el receso estaba por terminar mientras pensaba "debería de intentarlo yo también" y sonreía maliciosamente "sólo necesito un conejillo de indias que se me una" y volvía a sonreír con más fuerza; en eso una chica de castaños cabellos apareció por el pasillo

–Oh! Nagisa… –lo miró acusadoramente Kirishima

–Querida! –dijo con voz melosa– justo estaba pensando en ti!

–Oye, a quién llamas querida!

* * *

Las clases continuaron como siempre, es decir, aburridas… hasta que la campana que marcaba el fin de las mismas había sonado, Asuka y Shinji caminaban de regreso al departamento, el aire estaba soplando fuertemente y el cielo se había despejado un poco más, pero la temperatura no había cedido ni un solo grado, iban a aprovechar su día libre para relajarse en casa y tal vez ver unas películas…

Mientras que por otra calle otra pareja regresaba también a su hogar, Ayanami iba abrazada del brazo de Aida, pero a la vez la chica parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, algo ausente, cosa que preocupaba a su pareja, el cual la veía por la comisura de sus anteojos, soltó su brazo de los de ellas, para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y acercarla más a él, lo cual izo a la chica ruborizarse y que se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Mientras que en un oscuro departamento, se hacía el escándalo por los acontecimientos del día anterior, cuatro personas se encontraban en su mesa redonda discutiendo, el hombre de la gabardina era el que más calmado estaba, mientras que el joven de lentes parecía que había tomado alguna clase de bebida energizarte, la gran mole se encontraba en silencio como siempre y el pequeño discutía el tema

–Muy bien, ese albino mariposa acertó, eso nos quita cualquier duda, tenemos al indicado y como bien sabemos es un ángel, así que cómo sabemos que no se nos pondrá en nuestra contra!

–Mmm… no lo sé –responde el hombre de la gabardina– El chico parece que está con nosotros, pero a la vez juega con los ancianos de Seele y en Nerv lo han bajado tanto que puede que pronto lo devuelvan, y según lo que nos ha contado sólo queda un ángel y es él… así que… que nos deparará el futuro?

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió fuertemente seguida de una ráfaga de viento helado, Nagisa ingresaba con un gran paquete en sus brazos, saludó a sus compañeros de piso, y como pudo cerró la puerta, para luego ir directo al sofá

–Buenos días Kaworu! –saludo el pequeño Gerard– Qué traes ahí?

–Oh, son sólo un par de libros

–Libros? Tú lees? –acusó Armand– Qué clase de libros son?

––Es un libro con tips para atrapar a las chicas! –decía sonriente

–Te aburriste de las prostitutas ya? Vas por un pez más gordo? –preguntó K desde su lugar

–Gordo no… pero si jugoso –decía mientras se le dibujaba una enferma sonrisa en su rostro

–Ok esto no pinta nada bien… –soltó un suspiro el de gafas

* * *

La tarde dio paso a la noche, despejada con sólo unas cuantas nubes flotando levemente por el cielo iluminado por aquel astro, Misato se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina tomando su cerveza de la noche acompañada de su pingüino, pensativa

Tomaba un sorbo y veía al animal frente a ella, que la imitaba, soltó un suspiro; la mujer se encontraba preocupada, Nerv era una organización peligrosa y no todo lo que se sabe puede ser cierto, aquella mujer se preguntaba qué tan adentrada a los secretos de esa institución se encontraba… había cosas que no entendía, cosas de las que sospechaba y cosas a las que le temía, ella estaba en una posición alta, pero a la vez había miles de cosas que no podía comprender, siendo excluida por el comandante y la Doctora Akagi, había algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada, sospechaba algo importante, Kaji le había dado pistas importantes, pero no eran suficientes…

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de ese mismo departamento, Asuka se encontraba sentada en la cama junto al castaño el cual ya se encontraba dormido plácidamente, la chica veía por la ventana hacia ese oscuro cielo nocturno y a aquel astro que reinaba entre algunas nubes que se movían; volteó a ver a su pareja y le acaricio el pelo, unas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla en el momento en el que se recostaba y se abrazaba a él…

"Shinji no podrá venir a salvarte…, igual que la última vez…"

Resonaron las palabras de aquel ser en su interior, sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, viendo fijamente al tercer elegido frente a ella, dio un suspiro hondo y se acunó en el, acto que hizo que el castaño la abrazara en sueños, lo cual la reconfortó

–Él ya me ha salvado –susurró para sí, mientras cerraba los ojos

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado del departamento el teléfono sonaba, Misato fue por él, quién llamaría a esa hora? , la mujer dio un sorbo a su bebida alcohólica y levantó el aparato

–Sí? Habla Misato…

–Misato… –se escuchó como un susurro del otro lado de la línea– creo que hay cosas que debes saber…

–Pienso lo mismo…

* * *

bueno... primero q nada una vez mas me disculpo por lo mucho q me tarde en colgar el capitulo -.- , tenia bloqueos y mas q nada me faltaba tiempo (mentira) para escribir, aparte el trabajo y los estudios -.- y bueno luego de q termine, me tarde en encontrar a mi editor, por q el tambien estudia xD y bueno pasare a los reviewes

**toaneo07:** see tengo un amigo q es fan de la unidad 03 xD y pues aqui esta el cap q esperabas

**loco77** espero q no t aya desilucionado el mio, por q eso si... puede q me tarde pero terminare este fick cuesteme el tiempo q me cueste xD , y sobre el lanzamiento del tuyo... pues la "desilucion" fue el q me animo a lanzar mi carrera como escritor xD ya q no ayaba nada q me llenara, asi q dcidi escribirlo yo mismo EA

**marlonx137** bueno mira es febrero xD es probale q para abril tenga el otro (por q el cap q biene ansio por escribirlo) por eso me tarde en este no encontraba la forma de conectarlo y bueno aqui esta y una vez mas a la espera del siguiente xD y gracias por lo d q la espera vale la pena xD

**loquin** bueno esos trofeos practicamente aqui t dice quien se los dio xD jajaj y pues tambien el nuevo eva EA

**kaname langley **cuando empese este fick subia cada semana y luego me tardaba 2 y luego un mes y ahora meses xD pero bueno mas q nada es por el tiempo, inspiracion y otras cosas lo q asen q escriba rapido, espero q mi fick te mantenga pegada al monitor mas tiempo xD

**xXxSanDiaxXx** mi lectora favorita! q bueno q estas aqui otra ves, yo tambien detesto el regeton y el perreo -.- osea q asco d "ruido" (ni musica se le puede llamar), por sierto soy hombre (y no soy gay) asi q para q veas q aun qdan chicos lindos y tiernos (o mejor dicho enamoradisos .) y bueno see soy cursi jajajajaja pero es por q asi soy yo, soy un romanticon xD y bueno t dejo el face... buscame como "armando Lobato", yo tambien e tenido muchas ganas d contactarte xD ya q eres mi lectora favorita, PD: q bueno q le agarres cariño al KxR es mi intencion q ayga mas y mas fans de esa pareja xD

**mervlol** q bueno q compartas mi fick pero eso si q ni se les ocurra publicarlo en otro lado con su nombre! pero bueno espero no tardarme mucho para el siguiente y see dejame comentarios en cada cap se siente chido EA

y bueno jovenes lectores me despido para empezar a escribir en siguiente cap q estara genial por q esta rondando en mi mente desde antes de q escribiera este


	18. El tormento de la luna

una enorme disculpa... apartir d ahora tratare d escribir un poco mas... pero seran capitulos cortos como este...

Cap 18 "**El tormento de la luna**"

La luna brillaba entre las nubes en aquel oscuro cielo, iluminando aquella ciudad dormida, pero en un rincón de aquella enorme urbe, una chica de azules cabellos y ojos rojizos aún estaba despierta, se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad de la sala, estaba pensativa, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que partir para que todo saliera bien

El reloj sonó, la albina alzó la vista para luego ponerse de pie, se colocó bien una chamarra negra y salió de la casa. Empezó a caminar por las calles iluminadas por aquel gigantesco y hermoso astro, la chica sabía que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa

* * *

Mientras tanto una mujer dueña de un pingüino de aguas termales colgaba el teléfono después de una corta pero alarmante llamada, la mujer estaba en shock, por lo que había oído del otro lado de la línea, si realmente quería desenmarañar aquellos misterios que tanto ocultaba Nerv y sus trabajadores, era ahora, la mujer salió del departamento a toda prisa, tomó su deportivo azul, el cual estaba en muy malas condiciones, y se dirigió hacia los cuarteles generales

La mujer se encontraba caminando ya en los más oscuros pasillos de Nerv, aquellos donde muy pocas personas tenían permitido pisar. A pesar de que era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, la mujer sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir, bajó por un elevador hasta llegar a un pasillo más oscuro que el anterior, salió del ascensor, y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer de rubios cabellos y bata blanca, la mujer, por inercia, sacó su revólver y le apuntó

–Misato, no es costumbre tuya llegar a tiempo… –le dijo la mujer de castañas cejas al darse la vuelta– al igual que tú, acabo de llegar…

–Déjate de rodeos Ritsuko…

–Está bien, está bien –le respondió con calma la doctora Akagi

Ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar por aquella oscuridad, siguiendo la única luz que se veía al fondo del pasillo, una gran puerta con luces rojas con la leyenda "Prohibido el paso, sólo personal autorizado". Llegaron donde el portón, y cuando la doctora estaba por pasar una credencial de ID para abrirla, ésta ya se había abierto

Tanto la rubia falsa como la de cabellos purpura se quedaron paralizadas al ver del otro lado a una figura de perfil, no muy alta y encapuchada, al mismo tiempo que la Mayor Katsuragi sentía la punta de una pistola en su nuca; la doctora giró sobre sí y pudo ver a una enorme figura negra con una máscara de un solo ojo detrás de la mujer del pingüino, mientras ésta era despojada de su arma

–Ritsuko que significa esto!? –preguntó alarmada la Mayor

–Eso quisiera saber

–Disculpe la intromisión, doctora Akagi –se escuchó una voz femenina

Aquella figura de perfil por fin dio la cara, llevaba una misma máscara blanca con un solo ojo, pero inmediatamente después se deshizo de ella, mostrando su clara cara y sus profundos ojos rojos, para luego bajarse la capucha y dejar libre su cabellera azul

–El guión es el mismo, sólo que se han añadido personajes –dijo con calma la muchacha

–Ayanami… pero cómo!?

–Como dije, hay que seguir como usted ya lo tenía planeado, si no es mucho pedir, continuemos –le respondió con calma

Las cuatro personas bajaron por un elevador, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, tanto Ritsuko como Misato se encontraban tensas en aquella situación. La Mayor ahora tenía más dudas de lo que iba a suceder, llegaría a una verdad que al parecer era demasiado importante

Al bajar y caminar por otro pasillo llegaron a lo que parecía un laboratorio abandonado, había una camilla, un biombo de hospital y demás cosas tiradas, pasaron sin darle importancia, exceptuado por la peliazul, la cual vio aquel reflejo de su pasado con repulsión, siguieron caminando por otro pasillo con un barandal que daba vista a una enorme habitación llena de huesos, Misato pudo ver la gran cantidad de enormes figuras, de lo que alguna vez fueron intentos de Evas

Y finalmente entraron a un oscuro pero enorme cuarto, que en el centro tenía una capsula de vidrio que llegaba al techo donde se conectaba con unas tuberías que formaban algo parecido a un cerebro de metal

–Hemos llegado –dijo la peliazul– doctora Akagi… puede proceder a decirle lo que quería a la Mayor Katsuragi…

–Es esto la verdad detrás del dummy system? –preguntó la Mayor

–Este es…

La rubia apretó un botón en un pequeño control que llevaba en su bata y la pared de la habitación brilló de un tono naranja dejando ver la gigantesca "pecera" llena de LCL y con una gran cantidad de cuerpos flotando. Misato vio con horror a aquellas figuras sonrientes de pálida piel, miles de Reis devolviéndole la mirada. La mujer ahogó su sorpresa al ver cómo la Ayanami actual se acercaba al cristal que la separaba de sus demás cuerpos, pensar que todo eso estaba escondido

–Qué significa…?

–Estos son contenedores vacios… repuestos para Rei en caso de que le pasara algo, en dicho caso… pasaríamos el alma de Rei a otro… y ahora…

–Deténgase –ordenó la peliazul, al ver que la doctora se disponía a pulsar otro botón, en el que probablemente destruiría los cuerpos, y se lo arrebató– Esto es algo que yo debó hacer…

Las dos mujeres observaron a la joven que a su vez veía el diminuto control, para luego pulsar en él, inmediatamente después aquella "piscina" se tornó de color rojo, mientras los cuerpos se desmembraban en él

–Pero qué demonios… –susurró para sí la doctora– No lo entiendo, por qué hiciste eso!? No tiene sentido –explotó la mujer

–No le estoy haciendo ningún favor… sólo que al igual que usted, les odio… estas figuras –decía acercándose al vidrio– sólo me han causado pesar… y por lo que sé, a usted también, pero más que nada lo he hecho para ser libre…

–Libre? –cuestionó la Mayor

–Mayor Katsuragi… alguna vez se ha sentido amada… a tal punto que usted toma una posición única, en la cual es irremplazable para la persona amada? Yo estoy en esa posición pero, mientras "ellas" existieran, le estaría mintiendo tanto a él como a mí misma ya que no tengo dicho "valor"

Misato tragó saliva, las palabras de Ayanami la habían atravesado, llegando tan profundo en su ser que la hizo recordar a la única persona que la había hecho sentir así y que por miedo y odio había alejado de ella. La mujer cayó de rodillas mientras recordaba los mejores recuerdos que había compartido con Kaji, mientras sus lágrimas le cubrían el rostro

Mientras que Ritsuko, pensaba en Gendo y en el hecho de que esté no le amaba a la misma intensidad de lo que ella a él, y que unas simples figuras de Rei le habían superado, y ahora la mujer que más odiaba le había quitado el gusto de destruirla y que el hecho de que "ellas" ya no estuvieran ahí realmente no arreglaría nada, si él no sentía nada por ella. La mandíbula de la mujer empezó a temblar hasta que estalló en una potente carcajada. Estaba fuera de sí

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la mayor irguiera la cabeza, Ritsuko se encontraba de rodillas a varios metros de ella y al parecer no había rastro ni de Rei ni de la otra figura, y junto a ella se encontraba su revólver, la tomó, pasó el dorso de su manga sobre sus ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de llanto y fue donde Ritsuko la apartó en el primer contacto

–Por qué no me disparas? Eso me haría tan feliz…

* * *

El frío viento soplaba, meciendo a las nubes que formaban extrañas figuras en aquella noche iluminada, un viento juguetón se coló por una ventana para jugar con la cortina, un chico de castaños cabellos se erguía en la oscuridad de su habitación, al sentir un vacío en su cama, buscó sus anteojos en la mesita de noche para luego colocárselos al tiempo en que se recargaba en la pared, vio hacía la puerta justo en el momento en que ésta se habría, dejando entrar un rayo de luz, mientras que por el alfeizar aparecía una chica de azules cabellos

–Te desperté? –preguntó la chica

–No… sólo que hace frío y no cerramos bien la ventana –decía mientras apuntaba con su pulgar hacia la cortina que danzaba libremente empujada por el aire– Fuiste por un aperitivo de media noche?

–No… –dijo mientras ocultaba la mirada en su flequillo– sólo fui a deshacerme de algo…

–Oh! Cierto, a mí también me pasa que tengo que ir a "deshacerme" de cosas a estas horas –dijo sonriente

La peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y fue en su dirección, se sentó en la cama y moviendo un poco la cortina, miró por la ventana, la luna estaba siendo oculta por las nubes, cerró bien la ventana y se apoyó en el hombro de su compañero

–Sucede algo? –preguntó al ver a la albina de esa forma

La chica le dirigió la mirada, un rubor atravesó su rostro de lado a lado, la chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se lanzó sobre el castaño, haciéndolo caer de espalda en la cama para luego fundir sus labios con los de él, mientras una lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, el chico le correspondió sus caricias, se separaron un poco y Aida se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, se enderezo, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él, ella empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas

–Estás bien? –le decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello

–Quiero… quiero ser única… para ti… –le respondió entre sollozos

–Pero… siempre lo has sido… –le dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima

–Quiero que estés siempre conmigo…

–Lo estaré…

–Quiero que seas uno conmigo –y fundió sus labios con los de él una vez más…

* * *

Mientras en un edificio de aquella gran urbe un chico se encontraba escribiendo en su laptop cuando la puerta del pequeño departamento se abrió dejando entrar a una enorme figura, el chico de la computadora volteó a verlo con una mirada severa

–Dónde has estado… no ves la hora que es?

La gran mole sólo siguió su camino, mientras que de una puerta cercana salía un chico de baja estatura en una pijama demasiado infantil para su edad, mientras se rascaba su despeinada cabellera

–Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

–Oh Gee, no es nada, Shumpie acaba de llegar, de donde quiera que haya estado –decía mientras cerraba la computadora

–Bueno chicos ya todos a la cama! –decía una tercera persona saliendo de otra habitación

–K… a veces pienso que usar esa gabardina todo el día es algo incomodo, pero usarla incluso para dormir? No crees que exageras un poco? –decía el de lentes

–Oh no es nada, ahora chicos a acostarse, mañana tendremos un larga reunión, el trolazo está dormido y conociéndolo quién sabe si despertará temprano mañana, aparte hay algo que tenemos que discutir con él…

* * *

Reviews

**kbzonico**: q bueno q aigas leido "el cumpleaños de Asuka" esa historia me gusto mucho, y bueno el principio d este fick si fue medio forsado (aparte eran mis primeros escritos) y q raro q consideres q no sea tan empalagoso...

**toaneo07**: dos meses fueron mucho? pues me tarde como un año con este xD

**mervlol: **dis culpa la tardanza... vere como escribir mas... es pero q este cap tambien t guste

**xXxSandiaxXx:** quien lo diria aqui esta otro, gransias por leer sandia =D

**shogouki:** si toji volvio, solo tiene las piernas enllesadas y no perdio ninguna solo q su recuperacion sera muy lenta...

**Guest:** ya salio xD

bueno aqui me despido y les doi mis mas sinseras disculpas... tratare de segir escribiendo... pero ya saben q busco "calidad" al escribir... y pues no me gusta forzar la historia... quiero q tenga sentido y q sea bella

se cuidan y gracias...


End file.
